The Girl With Six Marks
by Alynelovesyou2
Summary: Soulmate Story. Alyanna Jones was born with six soulmate marks. After being invited to attend a banquet at Stark Tower in her honor, she soon discovers that her six mates aren't just regular people. Stories within a story. Tony/OC Nat/OC Bruce/OC Steve/OC Thor/OC Clint/OC Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama. Jealously and fluff.
1. Battle of NYC Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Any Marvel Character/references/plot line does not belong to me.**_

 _ **The Girl With Six Marks**_

 _ **The Battle of New York City**_

 **Full Summary:** In a world where your soulmate was destined to you by birth. A mark, a symbol of their soul marks your body and yours to theirs. Alyanna displayed the mark of six soul mates, but due to enlisting into the army, she never gave it much thought to find them. Freshly out of her third tour from Iraq, she was invited to a banquet at Stark Tower where she meets Tony, her first mate. When the world comes under a threat from a certain mischievous god, Alyanna soon discovers her other mates as they begin to form the Avengers Initiative.

 _ ***~Chapter One~***_

 **Alyanna's Apartment, Bathroom**

 _Alyanna Emily Jones_ looked at herself in the mirror. She was of average height, with toned arms and legs and slightly wide hips. She was a mix of Vietnamese and Caucasian, giving her the almond exotic brown eyes and long dark hair. She was dressed in a brilliant red mermaid dress, running up to her neck. Her hair was done in a beautiful braided bun and her make was was simple with thick wing eyeliner.

On her right shoulder, exposed to all, was one of her marks. It is a red circle with a yellow triangle in the middle of it. It's the size of her palm and caressed her shoulder gently. On her left shoulder was her other mark, a blue circle with a red star in the middle, again the size of her palm. On her neck, right above her spine, was a lightning bolt, her third mark. Below that, in the middle of her back was a lime green flower with a yellow center, this was her biggest mark, the size of a small dinner plate. Her last two marks were on each of her ankles, a red hourglass on her right ankle and a bow and arrow on her left.

Alyanna was the daughter of Arnold and Kimberly Jones, a scientist and a science school teacher. Her mother was adopted into the U.S when she was nine years old; at the age of twenty, she met her soul mate during a Stark weapons convention where her father was a new intern for Howard Stark. They married and years later they had her. But to say they were shocked by what marked their baby girl would be an understatement.

Throughout her childhood she dealt with many stares for no one had seen someone have so many soul mates before. Some gave her looks of envy while others with pity. When trying to enlist, She was almost disqualified because of her marks. But she proved them that she was capable of handling herself, and didn't have the distraction of six mates down her throat, worried about her being in danger.

She spent six years in the service and served three tours to Iraq where she earned the _Medal of Honor_ for saving her commander and squad when caught in the line of fire. Since her father had worked for Howard Stark for many years, she was invited to his Son's home where he had planned an honorary banquet to celebrate her return and congratulations on her medal.

She found it highly unnecessary, but considering Stark had been generous enough to even recognize her, she figured she shouldn't turn down the billionaire playboy.

"I still don't see why I am the honored guest tonight, I have never even met Mr. Stark, why would he be interested in throwing me such an event?" She says into her phone, her best friend Annie was FaceTiming on the other end.

She hears a chuckle from her phone. "If you found out one of your father's employee's daughter won the medal of freaking honor, wouldn't you want to show that off?"

She sighs, reaching up and pinning back a loose stain of hair with a bobby pin. "I still don't believe I deserve all this. I was just doing my job."

"Aly, you ran through enemy fire with your wounded commander on your back. You took out five enemy soldiers while saving his life. You saved the whole squad. You are a hero," Annie tells her sincerely, her voiced laced with emotion.

Alyanna stares at her reflection, closing her eyes as the flashback of that scene played back into her mind. The yelling, the loud crack of rifles going off, the shouts of her men, and the explosion of grenades being thrown fills her mind.

She snaps her eyes open, "I was only doing what was right of me. I do appreciate being recognized, but a banquet for just me is a little much."

Annie scoffs, waving her hand in the air. "You look beautiful tonight, just go, smile, have fun, maybe you'll even meet one of your soul mates!"

Alyanna couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I have six soul mates and it's been 23 years and not a single one has found me."

"Maybe they are all in one place?" Annie teased. "Maybe it's Stark himself? The magazines say he has a mark, but still hasn't found her. Maybe that is why he is throwing this party for you!"

Alyanna dismisses her, "Annie! He is like 50 years old!"

"Actually he's only 41, and can I say sexy? Not to mention a superhero!"

She rolls her eyes again, but in the pit of her stomach she couldn't help but feel the tickle of butterfly wings. What if he was one her soul mates? And the party was just a way to get to her?

She shook her head to rid of the thoughts, no soul mate could wait that long after knowing who their soul mate was.

She glances at the clock above her toilet. "Crap! The limo will be here in 10 minutes, sorry Annie, but I have to get going! I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it goes!"

"Good luck darling!"

 _Next Scene_

 **In the Limo, pulling up to Stark Tower.**

The door opens and Alyanna steps out of the sleek black limo. As soon as her silver heel hit the ground, she was assaulted with shouting and flashing cameras. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the noise for it began to make her feel anxious. She pastes a smile on her face and began to walk down the deep blue carpet, nodding to everyone in appreciation.

She was met with a man in uniform at the door, she recognized him as Cpt. Randy Thomas, one of the officers at her unit. He offered her his arm, "Sgt. Jones, it is a pleasure and honor to be able to escort you this evening."

Alyanna blushes, taking his arm. "Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to be here."

He smiles before leading her through the big doors and to the main room. The ballroom was extravagant, with huge windows lining the walls, brilliant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and dozens of circle tables with white table cloth and red roses as the centerpiece. She couldn't help but gawk.

Cpt. Thomas leads her to a smaller room where the reception was being help. "Will I be meeting Mr. Stark before the banquet begins?" She asked Cpt. Thomas, her eyes scanning around to all the people in the room.

"Unfortunately, Iron Man will be missing the reception. But he will be present to give you an award," he answers, grabbing a small cocktail for both of them.

Grabbing the drink, Alyanna had to swallow the disappointment. "Late to his own banquet?"

Cpt. Thomas gave her an apologetic smile. "No, tonight ma'am, it's your banquet."

Alyanna had to stop herself from grimacing.

She walked around the room where she was introduced to almost everyone. Many of the people were highly important personal in the government and high ranking officers in the military. Each greeted her warmly. By the end of the hour, she had forgotten almost all their names and was ready to leave, but she still had three more hours to go.

One person stood out to her though, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, Air Force liaison to Stark Industries. He approached her warmly, offering his hand.

"Sgt. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rhodes greets her. "I'm James Rhodes."

She shakes his hand firmly, smiling in return. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Tony wishes to extend his apologise for arriving late. He had a few things to take care of," he smiled sheepishly.

Alyanna knew exactly what he meant. "Iron man stuff?"

Chuckling, he confirms her beliefs. "Iron man stuff."

Everyone finally began to make their way back to the ballroom, taking their seat as the first toast and speeches began. But their was still no sign of Mr. Stark. Her commander, Col. Julian Martinez, who was still recovering from the attack, was the first to speak.

"Never in my 30 years of service have I ever met someone as strong and brilliant as Sgt. Jones...if she had not done what she did, me and some of our fellow soldiers would have flown home wrapped in the American flag…."

He went on to describe the amazing things she had done as well as listed some of her accomplishments. She felt tears well in her eyes as she listened to the kind words of praise and the raw emotion he expressed when speaking of their lives.

"And it's with my utmost honor and privilege to say this," Col Martinez turned to her. "Thank you." He then salutes her and she nods in return, gently reaching up and wiping a tear from her eyes. She smiled brightly as everyone clapped and cheered.

The lights suddenly changed color and the back windows began to move downwards. Their was a loud bang and everyone gasped and turned to see a bright light moving quickly towards the tower. Panic began to set in but was quickly defused when they saw what it was.

Iron Man had finally arrived.

Tony Stark flew in gracefully, capturing everyone's attention as he landed right on the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered as his metal suit began to retract to reveal him dressed in a black tux.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, sorry I was running late, I was stuck in traffic." The court irrupted into laughter.

Alyanna felt her whole body tense up at seeing him. Her right shoulder began to burn and itch and she couldn't help but let out a short gasp.

Tony felt his soul mark on his right breast begin to stir. He paused slightly, his eyes scanning the room in wonder of who could be causing this sensation. For 23 years since the mark appeared he had not once felt it. But tonight it felt like it was on fire. His soul mate must be here. But since he was in front of all these people, and tonight was about honoring one of former employee's daughter, Sgt. Jones, he will search for his mate during dinner.

"If I calculated this correctly," he mutters under his breath, straightening up his tux. "Col. Martinez thank you for your wonderful words to our honored guest. Speaking of that," Tony pauses to walk to the podium where he bent down to retrieve a large plaque. "I must say how truly impressed I am to know that a former employee of mine had a daughter in the service. To say that she is now a Medal of Honor recipient is remarkable. I have heard of what Sgt. Alyanna Jones did for her platoon, and for that I would like to present this plaque and a check for $250,000!"

Confetti blew everywhere and the crowd went wild. "So Sgt Jones, if you could please come to the stage."

Alyanna felt her whole body stiffened at his words. Not only was that a lot of money, but now all the attentions was directly on her. The spotlight felt hot on her body and her shoulder flared up. She gulped and slowly rose, gaining Tony's attention.

His eyes flickered to her, finally seeing where she had been sitting. It was at the moment his whole world froze.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **This is a story that will have many stories in one. The first story is about the battle of New York City and Alyanna finding her mates. It is roughly 14 chapters long and loosely follows the story plot of the Avenger movie, with some changes. (Duh!)**

 **If you enjoy soulmates/multiple soul mates then this story is for you!**

 **For those of you who have read the original I hope you like the little changes!**

 **Please let me know what you all think**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	2. Battle of NYC Chapter 2

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 ***~Chapter Two~***

 **Stark Tower, banquet hall.**

Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours. Alyanna was vaguely aware of her legs moving towards him, her eyes never leaving his. The mark on her shoulder began to throb the closer she got to him.

Tony couldn't believe it. His mate was none other than Sgt. Jones herself, the war hero who saved her whole platoon. His soul growled at the idea of his mate being in the line of danger, but it also soared at how proud it was of her. He watched her every move as she slowly made it to the stairs and then took the stage. She was absolutely beautiful, exotic, and extremely memorizing.

Alyanna couldn't believe what was happening. Her mate was right here in front of her, and it was Tony freaking Stark, billionaire, genius, and Iron Man. She walked across the stage towards him, her surroundings slowly evaporating as her focused zoomed in on only the man in front of her.

"Sgt Jones," he whispered, barely audible.

"Alyanna," she muttered instinctively.

Tony held out his hand, slightly shaking at the anticipation of the first touch. Alyanna swallowed before reaching up and placing her hand into his. As soon as their fingers touched, a spark of electricity shot through both of their arms but not one dared to move. The feeling of total bliss washed over them and their marks finally calmed, now buzzing with pleasure.

The crowd was silent as they watched the interaction of soulmates meeting for the first time.

Whispers of what they were witnessing slowly began to spread across the room. Cameras began to flash and the sudden rush of their surroundings brought the pair back to reality. Alyanna snapped her eyes to audience, smiling embarrassing as she accepted the plaque.

Tony couldn't help but feel a huge grin spread across his face at the sight of her. He turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, Sgt Jones, Alyanna, my soulmate."

The crowd erupted into a road of awe as everyone rose to their feet. Alyanna couldn't believe he just announced that to everyone. The cameras flashed and she knew this would be all over the media by the end of the night. She should feel embarrassed but instead pride filled her at the thought of her mate wanting to show her off.

She looked back at Tony and saw him grinning madly. He offered his hand again and she accepted eagerly. He lead her off the stage and brought her towards a hall that lead away from the banquet. Dinner began and conversation about what just happened flowed through the room.

As soon as they were out of the public eye, Tony turned to Alyanna and brought her into a tight embrace. He smelt her hair and nearly moaned At her scent. "23 years I have waited for you, and not a moment did I think you were going to be as beautiful and amazing as your really are."

She blushed deeply, "I've known about you my whole life, not once did I think one of my soul mates was you."

Tony felt himself freeze at her words. "Wait? One of your soul mates? Do you have more than one?" His tone turned slightly jealous but he kept it polite, he didn't want to scare his mate away.

Alyanna felt her heart race in her ear. She hoped the idea of her having more than one mate wouldn't be displeasing to him. "I...uh...I have 6, including you."

Tony's eyes bulged. Two or three was common...but six?

"You're telling me, I waited 23 years for my mate just to tell me I have to share her with 5 others?"

She smiled sheepishly, "If it makes you feel any better, you are the first one I've met."

Tony nodded. "That actually does make me feel better."

She laughs, turning to show him her right shoulder. "This one is yours." Tony reaches up and

gently ran a couple of fingers down the red circle with the yellow triangle. The feeling of her mate touching his mark sent shivers down her spine.

Tony pats his right breast. "Yours is right here, but you'll see this later once I take off all my clothes," he winked at her.

She giggles and blushes, never in her life had she ever felt like such a schoolgirl. "The world will know about this by morning."

Tony hums, his arms finding their way around his newly found mate once again. "I apologize for being so open, my initial instinct was to claim you in front of everyone."

Suddenly it dawned on her, "You are Iron Man."

He chuckled, "Why yes I am."

"Don't you have enemies?"

He hummed once more.

"Now that you have a mate...wouldn't your enemies try to.."

"Fuck!" He suddenly barks, moving away from her. He palms his face. "You are so right. I am

such a dumbass!"

She felt herself move to him instinctively. "You are not a dumbass!"

He looks up her, taking in every detail of her face. "Where are you currently living?"

"I live in a temporary apartment until my next assignment. I have the next three months off."

"How do you feel about moving in with me?"

She felt her mouth drop open. To stay in Stark Tower?!

"Think about it, you're safer with me then without. I can keep an eye on you and I have the best security in all of the world."

She felt herself playfully glare at him. "I can take care of myself ya know."

He looked at her plaque she had still been holding. "Oh hunny, I know how very capable you are. But it would make me feel better to have you here."

She thought about it for a moment. She did have three months of just relaxing and recovering.

What else was she to do? And now that the world will know by tomorrow that she is soulmates with Tony Stark, it would probably safer to stay with him.

"Okay, I'll stay with you."

He fist bumps the air before pulling her into him. "Thank you my dear," he whispers before bringing his face to her, capturing her lips with his.

They kiss for a moment, their whole body surging as they sealed their bond.

The rest of the banquet went smoothly. Tony joined her at the table she was originally sitting at, his arm around her chair, a display of claiming what was his. Many people approached them to congratulate them on their newly found bond while others asked many questions.

James Rhodes slaps Tony on the back. "Congratulations my man! You got yourself an amazing woman," he complimented giving Alyanna a wink.

Tony felt his chest fill with pride. "I know Rhodey, she's one of a kind!" He boasts, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

Alyanna beams in return, her cheeks flush from the attention.

Her phone suddenly went off. She pulls it out and looks down to see Annie calling her. She must have heard the news.

She looks up to Tony and smiles at him apologetically. "I'm going to step out for a minute," she tells him as she stands.

He rises with her, "Everything alight?"

She nods and give him a smile before turning and heading for the restrooms. Tony watches after her, his eyes never leaving her frame until she disappeared.

 **Next Scene**

 **Restroom**

Alyanna answers her phone the moment she steps into the restroom. "Word sure spreads fast," she comments instead of saying hello.

There was a squeal on the other end. "Did I not tell you? Do you know what this means?!"

Alyanna walks to the mirror, glancing at her appearance. "You can finally stop harassing me into finding my soulmates?" She guesses.

She could practically see Annie rolling her eyes. "You still have five more! But who could compete with Iron Man? Wait does this mean you're rich?"

It was Alyanna's turn to roll her eyes. "Firstly, none of my mates need to compete with each other, secondly it's his money not mine. But I did get a check for $250,000."

Annie hums on the other line. "Are you guys going to get married?"

"Annie!" She exclaims. "We just met, besides I already told you that marriage isn't a possibility since I have six mates. It just wouldn't be fair."

"You're right, but hey I shouldn't be keeping you anymore. Get back out there and show Mr. Stark what you got!"

Shaking her head she hangs up the phone. Turning to exit the restroom, Alyanna almost bumps into a another woman.

"Excuse me!" She says, looking up to see a tall slender red headed women. She was wearing a very formal pant suit, her ginger hair tied up in a high bun. Her green eyes sparkles with mystery.

"Six mates huh? That must be hard," the strange women remarks, looking Alyanna up and down.

Alyanna felt herself feel uneasy around her. "Um, yeah. But I'll manage."

The woman's lips turns up into a smirk. "Well, better keep a close eye on them. Wouldn't want one of them to feel left out..and seek attention elsewhere."

Alyanna felt her whole body freeze. Who the hell did this woman think she is? "Excuse me?"

The woman winks at her before turning and walking out of the room. Alyanna follows after her, but when she walks through the door she caught sight of Tony leaning against a pillar.

"Mr. Stark? What are you doing?" She questions, her heart racing in her ears.

He pushes off the pillar and walks over to her, grabbing her hand. "Call me Tony my dear, and I felt uneasiness from you. I wanted to see if you were alright."

Oh right, soulmate marks connect emotions to one another after the first contact. She frowns looking around for the strange woman. "There was a woman here, who I just walked out. She said something to me that was strange."

Tony waves his hand in a dismissive motion. "You will probably be getting a lot of hate from the fan base. I have my own fan club where countless of women approach me claiming to be my mate. Now that I actually have one, they'll all be crushed."

Alyanna didn't seem convinced. That woman was up to something. But she nods anyway, and Tony escorts her back to their table.

 **Next Scene**

 **After Dinner**

Soon it was coming to an end, and people began to retire.

Tony grabs Alyanna's hand and leads her out of the room and down the hall to an elevator.

"JARVIS, my room please," he orders. The elevator lit up and began to move.

Alyanna quirks an eyebrow. "JARVIS?"

"Oh right! Jarvis, meet Alyanna, she's my soulmate, and she will be staying with us from now on."

Suddenly a proper robotic voice responded. "Hello Miss. Alyanna, I have read much about you and I am pleased to have you here."

Alyanna's eyes widens in amazement. "It's nice to meet you," she said unsure, but smiles.

Suddenly, Tony was on her. Kissing her passionately before moving to her neck, Tony grips her waist tightly and pulls her close.

She felt her whole body heat up and the feeling of her soul mate touching her sent waves of pleasure right down to her core. The elevators opened to reveal a fancy penthouse that was Tony's room.

He picks her up bridal style, causing her to laugh loudly and hold onto him. He brought her to the bed and laid her down gently. He began to take off his tux, tugging the jacket off along with the bow tie. He unbuttons his white shirt and threw the articles of clothing onto the ground. He tugs the white undershirt over his shoulders to reveal her soul mark. It was cherry blossom branch with six flower blooms. She reaches up and traces each flower. "Six blooms make sense now," he said with a chuckle.

She giggles and reaches up to pull him to her. They shared another passionate kiss before he was helping her out of her dress.

His mouth drops opens at the sight of her. He's had many women in his life, but none of them could compare to her. She was real, natural, and just beautiful. Covering his body with hers, he found her lips once more as he gently grinds himself into her. She moans at the feeling, his warm chestplate pressed against her breast.

He reaches down and slides a finger down her core, making her purr and arch back. "Please," she whimpers and he slips a finger deep into her tightness.

"Oh baby you are so tight," he murmurs against her neck as he licks, bites, and kisses.

She felt herself building but before she could, he was slipping her panties off and burying his face into her.

"Oh my god!" She screams as his tongue did wonders to her.

Tony was enjoying himself more than he would admit. His mate was squirming from being ravished by him and he couldn't have loved it more. He pulls back and quickly discards his pants, his member fully erect and ready to complete the bond with his mate.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he presses forward and sinks deep into her. Groaning at the warmth and tightness around him, Tony bit his lip and his muscles contracted. It took all of his self control not to cum right then and there.

Alyanna on the other hand was seeing stars, never before had she felt this good. Sure she's had sex a few time with a past strangers, but nothing compared to this. "Please Tony, please move!" She begs him, moving her hips up to him.

He obeys and slowly he pulls out before slamming back in deeply. He picks up the pace till he found a steady rhythm plowing into her.

"Fuck baby," he breathes, leaning down to presses kisses all over her face, his hard cock pounding into her faster.

The young woman felt her toes curl as the pit in her stomach began to contract, signaling an orgasm about to erupt. Tony was on the same page as his balls began to pulse. A few more strokes and he was emptying himself into her. He groans loudly, thrusting himself deep into her a few more times while they both ride out their orgasmis.

Finally he pulls out and falls down next to her, both panting from the amazing sex, and the completing of the bond. "Oh god," he whispers, his hand coming up to pull her to him. "That was amazing."

She giggles, "I would have to agree."

They laid there in each other's arms as sleep began to creep up on them. And soon they were both joining the dream world together.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Yay for lemons! I hope you all like the changes I made, it's going to make the story much more interesting!**

 **Can anyone guess who that woman is? She'll come back later on, but I threw her in here just for a little sneak peak!**

 **Thank you so much for following/favoriting!**

 **I would love to ready your thoughts on this so far!**

 **Updates will come up faster so keep an eye out! I might be posting another chapter or so by the end of the night.**

 **Till next time**

 **lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	3. Battle of NYC Chapter 3

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 ***~Chapter Three~***

 **Stark Tower- Three months later**

The rain taps gently against the glass; the morning was a dark cloudy one. The rest of Alyanna's leave was about to expire and to say both Tony and Alyanna were disappointed would be an understatement. They laid in Tony's big bed together, Alyanna pressed into his side and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

The billionaire stares up at the ceiling, his mind racing a mile a minute. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to allow you to return to the army. You deserve much better than that," he tells her, playing with his mark.

Alyanna was silent for a minute, looking at the window and watching the rain slam against it. Ironically the weather reflected both of their moods. She flicks her eyes up to his face and she reaches up to tickle his facial hair. Sighing, she speaks quietly, "I know baby, but what else am I going to do? It's my job and I love serving."

Tony suddenly sits up and scoffs, "I understand loving to serve, but really Aly? You're my mate, you don't need a job. I can give you everything you need. I'll take care of you."

She bites her lip and sits up with him. "You can't expect me to stay here for the rest of my life do you? What do you want me to be? A housewife?"

Tony gives her a stern look. "You know I don't." He reaches up and lifts a finger under her chin. "I admire your skills, but I rather you not be in the line of danger."

She moves away from him and off the bed. She stands and grabs her robe that was discarded on the floor. Pulling it over her shoulders she walks up to the window, peering down into the streets below. She watches as the raindrops run down the tinted glass, holding up her hand she gently places on the glass. Closing her eyes, she remembers the days out in the desert.

 **Flashback**

 _The air was thickly dry and the wind burned as it blew sand and dust into the sky. Not a single cloud was in sight, and the sun felt extra blistering today. Chap-lips, burnt flaky skin, and a wind burn that felt like it had cut through to the bone was the basic description of how Alyanna felt right now. She had been walking for what felt like miles, her squad trailing behind her in no better shape than her._

 _"Sgt, how much longer?" A young private questioned, his voice raw from lack of water._

 _"About another mile now," she responds, the saliva in her mouth had long been dried up._

 _She heard the small groan come him and she found herself turning to him. Pulling out her cantine she tossed it him. He looked at her grateful. "Thanks Sgt."_

 _She nodded and they tracked on. They were sent to retrieve a box of supplies that had been knocked off course and landed miles away from base. She volunteered to lead the squad and she was expected back by that evening. It was currently around 1500 (3pm) and she was making great time._

 _After walking for another half hour, the sight of the supply box was finally there._

 _"Hallelujah!" Her corporal exclaimed._

 _She smiled, grateful to see their mission was coming to an end. "Right," she starts. "Let's grab as many things as we can and make it back before it gets too da-"_

 _Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the supplies right in front of them had bursted into huge flames. Her whole squad dropped to the ground as pieces of debris flew everywhere._

 _"What the hell was that!" The corporal shouted. They were all alert, pointing their weapons in opposite direction._

 _Alyanna felt sick to her stomach. "That," she scans the area quickly. "Was a trap. And we almost walked into it."_

 **End of flashback**

That was from her second tour, she was a brand new NCO (non-commissioned officer or sgt). Luckily they weren't ambushed but their supplies were wasted. She reluctantly returned with no rations, but all lives.

"I don't plan on going back into war, but I still would like to keep a job," she argues, her eyes opening.

Tony watches as his mate took a moment, he knew she had been through alot and he could relate with her. Being held captive himself, he had many nightmares that had only went away when his mate was lying next to him. She wasn't the kind of girl to sit back and wait for him to return home, she was the kind of girl who would fight right next to him. But the thought of any harm coming to her, sent shivers down Tony's spine.

He rose from the bed a walks up behind her. He didn't bother putting pants up, no one could see into his windows. He wraps his arms around her, and places a kiss on the base of her neck. "I love you baby," he whispers against her smooth skin. "How about we go out to a nice dinner, and we can discuss finding a new job for you? Somewhere local...hey I heard Tony Stark is looking to hire a new secretary!" he jokes, his fingers coming up to her side as he tickles her.

She giggles and turns to smack him playfully. "You've got to be kidding me!"

They laugh and Tony pulls them back to the bed, laying back and bringing her to straddle on top of him. Kissing her deeply, Tony groans as he grips her waist and squeezes her. He pulls away slightly, looking deep into her eyes. "You know...this may be selfish of me to say, and I'm never selfish now." Aly snorts at his words. "Hey now, just listen," he says in a pretend serious tone. "I've been really thinking about it, and I'm going to be honest, no matter how selfish this sounds."

"Well get on with it!" she presses, kissing his nose.

" I don't think I ever want you to find your other mates," he tells her, making Alyanna tense up.

Feeling her emotions spiking, Tony tries to back himself up. "I mean if you do, I won't object, but I just couldn't imagine sharing you with anyone else."

Alyanna nods in understanding, she felt the same way for him. She couldn't imagine him having another mate,how could he possibly feel with her having FIVE others. Her mind wanders to that strange woman from the bathroom the night they first met. Soulmates were never known to be unfaithful but it was still possible.

"If I do find my other mates, would you ever try to see someone else? I mean I would understand why you would, I just want you to be honest with me." Her heart races in her chest and her stomach turns with anxiety.

Tony stares up at her with shock and disbelief. How dare she ever assume such things. In one motion, Tony flips them over so he was on top, grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head. "Listen to me Alyanna, you are my soulmate, the love of my life, the Rose to my Jack." She rolls her eyes, smiling. "You cannot help who you are meant to be with, and I've waited far too long for you, just throw that away. I would never, ever, willingly betray you." As he finishes, he leans down and captures her lips in a hard and needy kiss.

Alyanna pulls back and smiles lovingly, her anxiety disappearing at his reassurance. "I love you, and I always will."

Tony felt his soul mark flare as he stares down at his beautiful soul mate. He grins widely, leaning down and kissing her again.

 **Next Scene**

 **Stark Tower-Research Lab**

Later on that day, the couple finally decided to do something productive. Alyanna sat on top of the table, playing on her phone while Tony works on another suit.

"So how many suits do you have?" Alyanna questions, looking up from the screen.

Tony leans back, taking his goggles off and wiping sweat from his forehead. "About thirty or so. I have one in every room, as wells as back up ones. You never know when you're gonna need it."

"You should make me one," she suggest, smirking.

He put his goggles back on and continues his work. "Yeah right, like I'm going to let you do that again."

She giggles, looking back down to the game she was playing.

Just then, JARVIS alerted them to a visitor.

"Sir, Director Fury is here to see you," the robot butler spoke. Tony continues to work on his suit, ignoring what JARVIS had said.

Alyanna raises an eyebrow, "Director Fury? You mean from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yup," Tony answers with an annoying grumble. He stops working and takes off his goggles again, looking at her. "He probably wants me to fly across the world and kick some terrorist butt."

The elevator opens to reveal the tall dark man with an eye patch. Alyanna hops off the table and stood up straighter, a habit she picked up from being in the military.

"Director Fury, always nice to see you. What you want from me now?" Tony says sarcastically, returning to his work.

The man with the forever frown turned to look at Alyanna. "Actually Stark, I'm here to see Sgt. Jones."

This made both Tony and Alyanna freeze. Tony immediately stood up, placing his tools down and moving to stand next to Alyanna. He wraps an arm around her protectively. "If you think you're going to send my girl on a crazy mission you better turn and walk away now."

Fury didn't bat an eye, he expected this. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a black leather folder and hands it to Alyanna who took it cautiously. As she opens it, Fury spoke.

"By order of Army General Richard Hancock, Staff Sergeant Alyanna Jones is hereby retired from the United States Army."

Inside the envelope was the certificate. She looks up in confusion as Tony grabs the the folder and looks at it. "What? I never applied for retirement," she claims.

Fury hands her another envelope. She breaks the seal and reads out loud: "You have been selected to fill the position of S.H.I.E.L.D agent by order of Col Nick Fury and President Robert H. O'Connor. What? I have been chosen to serve in S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Tony grabs the paper and threw it to the side. "Over my dead body!" He says dramatically, glaring at Furry.

"Tony! Please!" Alyanna says, pulling him back.

"Jones has the skills and qualifications to make a fine Agent within our corps. Her intelligence skills as well as technical and leadership is exactly what we need. She may stay with you during the weekends but she is required to report to work during the week. I understand you two are soul mates, so I am extending a slot to you as well Stark."

Tony rolls his eyes, "we both know where I stand on that."

"Very well," Fury nods. "See you Monday Morning Jones. If you accept," With that he turns and walks back to the elevator, not giving them another glance or a chance to speak.

Alyanna was silent, her mind racing. This was a huge opportunity for her! She had always wanted to be a secret agent. She had actually planned on trying to join the FBI after retiring from the military, but S.H.I.E.L.D was bigger and more important.

Tony began to pace the room, profanity spilling from his mouth as he seemed the have an argument with himself.

"Babe?" She says, trying to catch his attention. When that failed, she tries louder. "BABE!"

He jumps and looks at her, "huh? Yes hun?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to do this," she said slowly, hoping his reaction wouldn't be too bad.

He stares at her, his face blank. "Why?"

She moves to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is what I'm passionate about. Just like how you are with your suits. I never wanted to find my mates because I was afraid I would never be allowed to do want I want to do. And that's to save lives. I love you Tony, and if you love me then you will understand why I want to do this!"

Tony stares down at her. "I do love you, I just don't want something bad happening to you."

She smiles up at him, "If something does happen, you can come save me in your red suit and be my big hero."

He grins at the thought. "Fine, but you are to tell me everything you do and where you go. I'm also giving you a tracker, I can't risk you getting kidnapped and held hostage somewhere like me."

She chuckled, "deal!" They kiss deeply.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base**

Tony reluctantly drove Alyanna to the main S.H.I.E.L.D undercover building. He holds her hand tightly as he walks her in and got her checked in. She received uniforms, badges, and a special ID. They then were escorted down into the lower level where Fury was waiting for them.

As the grew closer, Alyanna felt her right ankle began to tingle. It was her red hourglass mark. A spark of excitement stirs in her stomach. One of her mates must be near by! Maybe it was another agent? She grips Tony's hand tighter, catching his attention.

"What's up?"

"Tony, I think one of my other mates is here."

Tony tenses at her words, his stomach dropping. "How do you know?" He asks dumbly.

"My right ankle mark is beginning to burn. The more we walk, the hotter it gets."

Tony nods, swallowing the lump in his throat, he just hoped whoever was with Fury, it wasn't some pinhead asshole.

They walked into the main room where Fury was waiting patiently. Besides him was a leather clad women with fiery red hair that was cut short. As soon as the entered the woman turns around, her right hand holding onto her left shoulder while her face turns up in discomfort.

Alyanna stops short as she gasps, staring directly into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

Natasha Romanoff felt her cherry blossom mark flare up as Tony and the new Agent Jones arrived.

Her heart began to flutter at the thought of finally finding her mate. As the pair came closer to the main room, her mark became almost uncomfortable from the burning sensation. When she finally turns to greet Tony and his mate Alyanna, she felt her world stop as she was captured by a pair of light brown eyes.

This beautiful woman is my mate, Natasha thought. Agent Jones, Medal of Honor recipient war hero, and Tony Stark's mate, was also her soul mate.

The two were snapped out of their trance by Director Fury. "Agent Romanoff, this is Agent Jones your new partner."

Natasha felt herself walking towards the brown haired beauty, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Alyanna let go of Tony's hand and met the red haired goddess in the middle. They each reach out and touch each other's hand, initiating the first touch. Electricity swirls around them, causing Fury to look at them in astonishment while Tony looked away from jealousy.

"You are my," Alyanna began.

"Mate," Natasha finishes, her lips turning up in a bright smile. Her her green eyes began to water. Ever since that mark appeared when she was five years old, she had dreamed of finding her mate. After years of being at the institution, she had given up the idea of anyone loving her.

Now, the beautiful angel in front of her was all hers!

Alyanna reaches up to wipe the tears away. Natasha was slightly taller than her, but she couldn't help but reach out and wrap her arms around the woman. She had actually found another one of her mates, and it was this gorgeous red haired goddess.

First billionaire genius and now a badass agent, she could only imagine who her other mates are.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the late posting. I am currently home for spring break and I came up to a full house of kids! So I never got a chance to get to my laptop! Haha**

 **A lot of changes so far, a little more connection between Tony and Alyanna. I hope you are all enjoying this. I have all the chapters written out, I just need to revise them and make sure they all flow together smoothly.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and those who favorite this story!**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday evening!**

 **Till then, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	4. Battle of NYC Chapter 4

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Four*~**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base- Conference room**

The sat around the long circular table, Alyanna in between Tony and Natasha. Nick Fury paces back and forth, his hand rubbing his clean shaven chin as he assesses the situation.

"You're telling me you have 6 total soulmates?" Director Fury confirms, stopping his walk to turn and look at his new agent..

"Yup," she answers shortly, no hesitation.

Fury nods before he continues to pace. "And Stark and Romanoff are two," he says more as a statement than a question.

Alyanna nods sheepishly. "That's right," she replies, looking at both Natasha and Tony who gave her reassuring smiles.

"This isn't going to affect your training is it?" He asks Natasha who didn't look concern.

"What training?" Both Tony and Alyanna say together.

Natasha swallows before answering. "Since we have been assigned as partners, today I was going to assess your skill levels. From the gun range to...erm, hand to hand combat."

Tony immediately stood up. "No absolutely not. Romanoff is the top fighter, I will not sit back and watch my mate get beat up by her other mate!"

Observing quietly, Alyanna jumps in. "Then don't watch," Alyanna tells him simply. "I accept the training, it would give us a chance to get to know each other."

The black widow smiles widely. "I agree. Besides Stark, if you really think I would hurt my...I mean our mate, then you clearly don't understand how the bonding works."

"Right, well let's get started then," Director Fury claps his hands together.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base- Training rooms.**

The first training session was the gun range. One of Alyanna's favorites. They were suited up, a pair of small ear plugs placed in their ears. Natasha walks up to a stand that held three different kind of firearms.

"The test is set up into three parts. Long range, short range, and pistol. For the long range you will be required to hit a small target from 400 meters away. The short range will be a series of targets within 10 meters. And the pistol will be a maze with pop up targets. Do you have any questions?" Natasha asks Alyanna who began to gear up.

Tony and Furry watches from a distance behind a metal glass.

Alyanna smirks and looks up at the redhead through her eyelashes. "Can I get a kiss for good luck?"

Natasha let out a laugh before leaning down and placing a small peck on her lips, sending pleasure down each other's spine.

Alyanna smiles and turns to begin loading her first weapon.

 **Cuts to Tony and Fury**

"I don't have to tell you for you to know that I do not like this," Tony says to Fury, not looking at him and crossing his arms. He watches as Natasha kisses Alyanna gently on the lips.

"What? The fact that she is not only yours anymore or the fact that she is an agent now," Fury questions.

Tony turns to glare at him through his sunglasses. "Did you do this on purpose? To get me to join your pack of circus animals."

"Stark, if Jones was your soulmate or not, I would have came knocking on her door regardless. The department needs solid people, and now a days it's hard to come by quality agents in this new generation," he says simply. "Agent Romanoff needed a partner that could keep up with her. Looking at Jones's resume, she was the best fit."

Tony turns back to the gun range, "You know sometimes I think you're full of shit."

Fury smirks at his words. "Stark, you'll see in time that I do things for a reason."

"Yeah, sure."

 **Cuts back to Alyanna and Natasha**

As the test went on, Alyanna was not only able to impress Natasha, Tony, and Fury, but herself as well. She hadn't held a gun since that day and she was worried that she was going to be rusty. The long range was the most difficult one, she managed to hit the target but barely. The short range was easier, and she hit every target between the eyes. The pistol challenge was her best; she was able to weave in and out of the maze with no problem, and killed every target perfectly.

Throughout the training, she found herself enjoying every minute of it. She did obstacles, water training, basic pilot training, escape training, survival knowledge and first aid. She passed each section easily, recalling all her training from the army. The last section was combative.

She went up against a few other agents, much to Tony displeasure. Seeing his mate throw grown men around was horrifying as well as amazing to watch. What he didn't want to see, was Natasha and Alyanna go at it.

Natasha circles around her mate, eyeing her up and down. Alyanna follows her, matching her stance. She couldn't help but smile, her mate was cute when she tried to act intimidating.

Natasha made a move first, moving fast to sweep her legs under Alyanna. But she sees this move coming and jumps out of the way, quickly to landing a blow on her shoulder. Natasha easily blocks her and moves to grab her shoulders to pick her up and slam her to the ground. Alyanna grunts as she makes contact with the ground, but rolls out of the way and got back to her feet. She threw punches and kicks but each was blocked by the skilled assassin. Alyanna accidentally let her guard down and Natasha threw a punch that got Alyanna right in the chin. She stumbles back, clutching her face.

"Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to block that!" Natasha began to panic, she had just hit her newly discovered mate right across the face.

Tony stood up from his seat, anger clear on his face.

But as Natasha moves to check Alyanna, the former soldier took this as an opportunity to swipe her leg under hers and tackle the Black Widow to the ground. "Gotcha," she giggles, leaning down to peck her girl on her lips.

Natasha's stunned face turns into a playful smirk as she realizes what had happened. "I thought I'd hurt you!"

Alyanna stands up and offers her a hand. "Do you really think I don't know how to take a punch?"

Natasha felt herself fill with pride. Her mate was just as much of a badass as she was.

Tony and Fury joins them then. Tony walks into the platform and pulls Alyanna too him, his fingers coming up to caress her chin. "Are you okay?" After inspecting it, he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I think that's enough training for today. Are you ready to go home?"

Natasha suddenly felt panicked at her mate leaving so soon. "Go home? I thought you were staying here?"

Tony shrugs, "It's been a long day, I think she rather come home."

Natasha steps forward challenging, and glares at him. "I think she could talk for herself!" She retorts.

Alyanna looks between her two mates. She knew that having more than one mate would cause issues between the pairing since the bond is only between her and them. But she also didn't expect to be mated to these extraordinary people.

"I think, since I just found Natasha, I would like to stay here for the night," she concludes, giving

Tony a reassuring smile.

Tony grumbles but nods in agreement. "Fine."

 **Next Scene**

 **Natasha's Bedroom**

Natasha leads Alyanna to her designated room, opening the sliding door with a 'swoosh.'

"Here is where we are to be staying," she says, walking into the medium size room.

It was a double room, with two twin beds on opposite sides, two closets, two drawers, and two desk. There was a bathroom attached as well as a small window.

Natasha wipes the back of her neck, "It's not much, but it has all the essentials."

Alyanna smiles, "It's not Tony's penthouse, but I spent three years sleeping on a cot in the middle of the desert. This is perfect."

Natasha smiles before looking Alyanna up and down. She walks over to her, her eyes fill with lust as the need to have her mate began to intensify. Alyanna watches her, her heart racing like a horse.

"Can I see my mark?" The deadly assassin asked gently, her eyes never leaving the former soldier.

Alyanna felt herself nodding, reaching down to pull up her pant legs to reveal the red hourglass mark.

Natasha drop to her knees, her fingers coming up to brush the mark gently. Alyanna shivers, her hands coming up to run through Natasha short fiery hair. Green eyes look up at her, and she stood to capture Alyanna's lips with her.

Their lips and tongue battled each other as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. The need to mate filled the room and soon the pair was ripping off each other's clothes.

Natasha broke the kiss, "maybe we should shower, we've been training all day."

Alyanna nods and follow Natasha to the bathroom where they shower together.

They stood there in the water, letting the hot stream wash up the dust from that day's sweat.

Natasha rubs the sponge down her mates body, admiring how beautiful she was.

Alyanna couldn't believe she had this fit goddess washing her right now. And she moaned as Natasha rubs over a patch of sensitive nerves.

"Oh god," she moans as the Black Window kneels down and brought her face right to her lady part. She flicks out her tongue and tastes her mate for the first time, moaning at how sweet it was.

"Please," Alyanna begs, her right ankle tingle at the sensation and attention her mate was giving her, and she begged to feel it more. Natasha abandons the sponge and brought her fingers up and inserts one digit into her wet core. Alyanna threw her head back and groans, grabbing onto Natasha's head.

The feeling of her mate's tongue and fingers pumping in and out was too much and soon she felt herself coming undone right in the palm of Natasha's hand.

She leans against the shower wall, her breathes rapid as she came down from her high. Natasha crawls up her body, kissing her way up before capturing the brunettes lips with hers. "You are so beautiful," Natasha murmurs against her lips. "And you taste wonderful."

Alyanna blushes and smiles, "You are even more beautiful, and I can't wait to taste you!"

And with that their fun continued, leading from the shower to one of the twin beds. Director Fury must be crazy if he thought they were going to need two beds.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Battle of NYC Chapter 5

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Five*~**

 **Three weeks later.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base-Training room**

Three weeks have passed and Alyanna had been training non stop with Natasha. From hand to hand combat, to using new As agreed before, she was to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D during the week, and then return home to Tony for the weekends.

This gave Natasha and Alyanna plenty of time to strengthen their bond and soon they became inseparable. Alyanna couldn't imagine a better time in her life, but then again she still had four other mates to discover. She wonder what it would be like once she had them all. Would she have to bounce between them? Or would Tony allow them all the stay at the tower? It was obviously big enough to host a whole army, surely her mates could all stay in one place.

She was brought out of thoughts by a pair of strong arms circling around her. She felt facial hair tickle her neck as Tony kissed her right under her ear. She knew it was him the moment he stepped into the room, her right shoulder tingling.

"Tony! What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming till Friday," she giggles turning around in his arms.

He smiles down at her. "Yeah well Phil told me to come in. Apparently something urgent has happened."

Her eyes furrowed in confusion. Director Fury has been working on something, but he kept her and Natasha out of it so they could focus on her training.

Natasha walks into the room. "Tony," she greets."Glad to have you here, Fury would like to see us."

Alyanna narrows her eyes. Was she the only one who didn't know what was going on?

They follow her to the main conference room, where Fury was pacing back and forth. He had a large cut on his cheek that was stitched up. His face holds anger and concern.

"What's up patch, what you got yourself into now?" Tony teases, earning him a glare from the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick Fury crosses his arms. "This is not a funny matter. We are on the verge of war. The Tesseract has been stolen by a creature who is called Loki. He destroyed the facility and murdered many of my agents. He also took Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig."

Natasha's eyes widen, "Clint?"

Fury nods, and Alyanna could feel sadness and worry from her mate. Her left ankle itched but she scratches it, not thinking much of it.

"What do you mean 'take' them?" Tony asks, his arms now crossed and his tone now serious.

"This creature has powers, magical powers. He's using some kind of mind control to make my agents work for him."

Alyanna frowns. "What are we to do?"

"We are not to do anything, I will find Loki and put a stop to him," Tony answers.

Director Fury shook his head. "This is not a one man job Stark. I am sending Romanoff and Jones to Calcutta to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner who can use gamma radiation emissions to track The Tesseract down. Tony I need you to stay here and review some research with Agent Coulson. I am going to visit a certain soldier to see if he will help out."

"What soldier?" Alyanna questions with curiosity.

Fury gave her a knowing look. "Captain America."

 **Next Scene**

 **Calcutta**

"Isn't Dr. Banner that scientist who transforms into a big green monster?" Alyanna asks Natasha as they walk through the small village.

Natasha nods, "Yes, but he has a brilliant mind, and we need him to track down the Tesseract."

"What if he gets...you know?" Alyanna wasn't too sure on how to go about saying.

"Angry?" Natasha finishes for her, not hesitating. Truthfully she didn't know what would happen. "He's bullet proof and nearly indestructible. But we got shield agents all around here just in case."

The brunette nods, biting her lip. "Do you think we'll be able to save the other agents?"

Natasha sighs, "Agent Barton is a very skilled agent, I know that whatever this Loki did to him, he will overcome it."

Alyanna notices the change of emotion when she mentioned Clint. She had to swallow the jealousy. "Do you love him?" She asks gently.

Natasha stops and looks at her mate confused. "Who?"

"Agent Barton."

Natasha couldn't help but smile as she felt unsure coming from her mate. She grabs her hand and pulls her close to her. "My princess, Clint is just a really good friend of mine. He rescued me from the institution and I look to him as mentor and guardian. Nothing more."

Alyanna felt relief and she leans up and kisses her sweetly.

They made it to the shack where Dr. Banner was treating some of the local children. As they approach the small hut, Alyanna felt her big mark on her back flare up. She let out a gasp and grab Natasha's hand. She couldn't believe it. Her third mate was here, and she had a good idea of who it might be.

"What's wrong?" the concerned red head looks her over.

"M-my other mate is here," she says, her eyes casting downwards.

Natasha eyes widen and she looks around. "You don't think it would be…."

Suddenly the door to the hut opens up and a tall burly man steps out, his breathing ragged and his eyes burning green wildly. Alyanna looks up to see who she assumes was Dr. Banner and as soon as their eyes met, she knew exactly who her other mate was.

 **A few minutes before.**

Bruce Banner felt the burn on his soul mate mark flare up. He looked down at his hand where the cherry blossom branch increased in pain. His mate was close. He stood up, apologizing to his patients as he exited his home. He must find her, he could feel the big guy within him growl with want and need. As soon as he stepped out, his eyes met those of a beautiful pair of chocolate brown. His mate was here, standing in front of him just a few yards away. He felt the beast in him roar and he began to tremble.

Alyanna watches on in amazement and worry as her mate seems to be struggling to control himself. She's heard stories and watched videos of the Hulk in action but never before has she seen him in person. Truthfully, she has never wanted to.

His body pulses and heaves and she finds herself walking to him quickly.

Natasha wanted nothing more than to grab her mate and run, being around when the Hulk appears is just a disaster waiting to happen. "Everyone stand down!" She orders into her earpiece, her hand grips onto her gun as a precaution.

The shield agents around all grasp their weapons and aim it towards the pair.

Alyanna approaches cautiously and holds up her hand to him, wanting to make first contact to try and calm him down. He looked at her with burning bright green eyes and his teeth bared as he try to control the beast. Alyanna stepped closer and gently placed her hand on his face. As soon as her skin touched his, Bruce felt his whole body relax, his burning hand finally subsiding. His breathing began to even out and his heart rate decreased to a steady beat. The beast went back into his hole.

"Dr. Banner?" Alyanna says gently, her body surging with electricity at touching her soulmate.

Bruce stutters, his eyes never leaving hers. "Y-yes. My mate...you are actually here."

Alyanna smiles, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "I am here, I finally found you."

Bruce couldn't help but bring his arms around his small and beautiful mate. He leans down and buries his face into her neck, breathing in her sent before kissing her neck gently. "I've been waiting for this day for a decade. I almost believed I didn't have a mate or my mate would reject me because of the beast."

Alyanna shushes him. "That doesn't matter any more. Actually, we came here to ask for your help. I didn't know you were to be one of my mates."

Bruce cocks his head in confusion. "One of?"

Natasha took the opportunity to step in. "Dr. Bruce Banner, I am Agent Romanoff with S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Agent Alyanna Jones, the soul mate of me and Tony Stark, and now you too."

Bruce stares down at the beauty in his arms. "You are Alyanna Jones? I've heard of you before. You saved that unit in Iraq."

Alyanna nods and blushes. "That's me."

"How many mates do you have?"

She bites her lip. "I was born with six marks. I found Tony and Natasha and now you. I have three more out there somewhere."

Bruce felt himself fill with jealousy but he quickly pushes it away. He was just happy that his mate was here and accepting of him. "I understand...So you said you needed help from me?

What does S.H.I.E.L.D need me for?"

"If you come with us, we can explain on the way,' Alyanna suggests.

Bruce quickly agrees, he wasn't planning on leaving his new mate anytime soon.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Aircraft**

The ride home was spent with Alyanna and Bruce talking. She shared her story with him and he shared with her. She also messaged Tony to inform him of her new mate. To say he wasn't happy would have been an understatement, but he accepted it nonetheless.

'Just please be safe. I love you.' The message from Tony read. She replies before turning back to Bruce.

"So let me get this straight," Bruce starts. "This "Loki" from Asgard came through a wormhole created by The Tesseract and is planning on taking over the world?"

Alyanna nods, "Typical bad guy stuff."

Bruce snorts. He then looks at her to admire her beauty. Not only was his new mate beautiful, but strong, intelligent, and a hero. He suddenly has the urge to touch her. He unbuckles his seatbelt and moves over to her, leaning down to capture her lips with his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but the feeling of contentment filled both of them. He moves back to his seat, a small blush on his cheeks. Alyanna smiles to herself before giving a quick glance at Natasha who remains quiet. She then looks forward, her heart still trying to recover from the excitement.

"Aren't you all afraid of you know...the other guy?" Bruce asks timidly. Alyanna felt her heart go out to him. It must be awful to always be feared. She felt Natasha tense beside her.

"Would you ever hurt me?" She turns back to him and asks him sincerely.

Bruce shook his head immediately. "No I would never!"

Alyanna smiles at him. "Then I have nothing to fear," she says confidently.

Bruce frowns; it was true, he could never imagine hurting his mate, but he could still hurt others.

"Besides, it's been a year since your last incident. You wouldn't want to break your streak now,"

Natasha says, trying to lighten the mood.

Bruce snorts, "How did you find me anyway?"

"We never lost you Doctor," Natasha says honestly. " We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

He stares at her skeptically. "Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, and besides the world is at war. We need to take every risk we got."

Bruce looks down before looking back up to his mate. "Well, at least I found you."

Alyanna feels her heart flutter at his words. She was glad she found him too, she only hoped he didn't lose his temper and hurt someone.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Battle of NYC Chapter 6

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **Chapter Six** :

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base- Weapons Room**

Steve Rogers stood there in his old style clothes. He was inspecting his new shield when suddenly his left breast flared up. Never before has his soulmark made a feeling. He had woken up with the mark after being frozen for all those years, he had believed that his soulmate had been lost long ago. He drops his shield and touches the cherry blossom mark. His mate must be here at S.H.I.E.L.D.

As soon as that thought crosses his mind, the main door opens to reveal Director Fury and two women. The beautiful brunette grips her left shoulder and her face was scrunched up. As soon as they make eye contact, everything seemed to make sense to him.

The tall muscular soldier stood there in front of her, and she could feel herself starting to feel overwhelm. Captain freaking America was her fourth soulmate.

"Agent Jones, Romanoff, meet Steve Rogers, aka Captain America," Director Fury introduced.

Steve was moving towards her, kneeling down in front of Alyanna. "My mate," he whispers to her, grabbing her hand gently and kissing her knuckles. Electricity engulfs them as they make their first contact, and Alyanna couldn't help but swoon. She had always looked up to Captain America and now he was kneeling before her, looking up at her with those baby blue eyes.

"Another one has been discovered," Fury mutters to Natasha who looks towards them with awe..

Steve looks confused. "Another one?" He stands up, towering over her. He shakes his head, looking down at her. "I don't care, I am just glad you are actually here in front of me." He wraps his arms around her and brought her into a tight hug. Sniffing her hair, he memorizes her scent.

Alyanna giggles, welcoming his strong body around hers. "I am glad you say that, because I have six mates, two of which I still need to find."

Steve felt himself stiffen. Six mates? That was very unexpected, but oh well, he didn't care, as long as his mate was safe and loved.

"Who are your other mates?" He asks curiously.

Alyanna blushes, "Natasha here is one. Tony Stark, and I recently discovered that Dr. Banner is also mine."

His eyes widen in surprise, "You are that soldier who received the medal of honor? I read about you in the newspaper." He stands up straighter, bringing his hand up to salute her. "It is an honor to meet you ma'am."

Alyanna feels her whole body heat up. "Please, it is nothing compared to what you do, or erm, did. The honor is all you," she gushes slightly.

Steve couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. He thought after waking up from being frozen all those years he would wake up to having no one. All his family, friends, and even his old lover had grown old or died. But the angel in front of him changed everything, he suddenly had a meaning to truly live again.

"Although I am happy you found each other, we have business that needs to be taken care of. Dr. Banner is currently working on tracking Loki and The Tesseract down. As soon as we have a location, you three need to take them both," Fury tells them all.

They nod and Fury left, leaving the three. Natasha looks between the two, her heart thumping quickly. She pushed away the jealous feeling as she saw the way Alyanna was looking at Steve. Although she knew that she would have to share Alyanna, it was still slightly hard to see her with someone else. It was different with Tony, for she had came in after him. But seeing Alyanna find Bruce and now Steve, Natasha found it a little harder to not feel a little possessive.

She smiled though, what was most important is the safety or well being of her mate, and if she had to deal with five other people, then so be it. "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said thoughtfully, turning to leave the room. She didn't move far for Alyanna grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"I love you," the brunette whispers against her lips before pressing forward into them. When she pulls away, Natasha couldn't help but feel flustered. She gave her a smile before quickly leaving, her heart racing a mile an hour.

Alyanna watches as her red-haired mate left. She had felt the jealousy from her, and wanted to reassure her. Having more then one mate had it's challenges, but she was determined to work hard to insure all of them felt equally loved.

"It's hard for her, but she knows I love her," she says more to herself than to Steve. She felt a hand reach up to caress her face and she turns to stare into the deepest pair of blue eyes.

"You have such a big heart," he whispers. "No wonder you were gifted with so many marks."

She bites her lip, "I always thought it was a curse. They almost didn't let me enlist because of them."

Steve chuckles, "Back in my day, soulmate marks were considered a gift. It made you fight harder to return home to them."

Alyanna feels herself fill with emotion. "It must be so hard," she starts. "To wake up in a new time and not have anyone."

The soldier wraps a big arm around her, pulling her close. "At first I told myself, 'Why even try, there's no reason to fight anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I get flashbacks of me at war. But now I found you, you give me a reason to live, to keep fighting."

Alyanna feels her lip tremble, and she leans forward to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "My love, I didn't mean to make you cry," he says tenderly, rubbing her gently.

She shakes her head, pulling back to look at him. "Happy tears, I promise," she reassures him.

Steve admires her, reaching up to push back a strand of hair that escaped from her pony tail.

"C-can I kiss you?" He says shyly, flashbacks of being a scrawny teenager came to his mind.

She laughs, but nods her head yes.

He didn't waste another minute, he leans forward and presses his lips tightly against hers. They kiss for a while, their tongues finding each other. When they ran out of air, Alyanna pulls back and giggles.

Steve gives her a cocky grin, "What?"

She shook her head, biting her lip again. "It's just...your Captain America! We had a poster of you in my barracks," she laughs in amusement.

Steve laughs with her, leaning back down to kiss her once more. He couldn't get enough of her.

It didn't last long for their was a knock at the door and a clearing of a throat. Agent Coulson stood there awkwardly."Agent Jones, C-Captain," he said a little fluster. "Loki has been spotted in Germany, Fury want you to leave as soon as possible," he quickly states before turning away.

Alyanna groans, "Can never get a damn break!"

Steve pecks her lips. "Language," he teases before grabbing his shield.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Roof**

The helicopter started up, roaring to life as it waited to be boarded.

Captain America was fully geared up, his new shield placed onto his back. He walks towards the aircraft noticing his mate standing with Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff. Alyanna was fully suited in her skin tight bodysuit. Steve couldn't help but roam his eyes down her body.

He approaches them, watching with amusement as his mate turns and practically gawks at him.

"Like the new suit?" He flirts, giving her a bright smile.

Alyanna couldn't help but blush at being caught staring. "Ahem, um...Steve, this is Bruce Banner," she introduces him to her other mate.

Steve looks at the doctor through curious eyes. "So you are the one who tried to recreate my serum?"

Banner scoffs. "I guess that's better than, 'So you're the one who turns green and destroys cities," he said sarcastically, causing Alyanna to frown. Noticing his mates displeasure, Bruce quickly saves himself. "I'm kidding, but yes that's me. Obviously I didn't succeed, but hey, we're both here now. With this beautiful woman," he walks forward and kisses Alyanna's forehead.

Steve chuckles, "I couldn't agree more." He reaches out and grabs her hand, bringing it up to his lips once more. Alyanna shivers at the attention she was getting from her mates.

Captain America frowns then. "I still don't know how I feel about you coming with us,"

This time Natasha was agreeing with him. "From the video surveillance, this Loki is very powerful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Alyanna looks at both of her mates. "Guys, I know you're worried about me. But we are a team here, I am worried about you all just as much as you are with me. I am here to help!"

"Just be careful," Bruce said from behind her. She turns to him and leans up to kiss him.

"Just don't tell Tony," she giggles, but she was serious. If Tony knew she was going to confront Loki head on, he would have her bottom.

The three boarded the aircraft, Natasha as the pilot, Alyanna as co-pilot and Steve ready for action.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Battle of NYC Chapter 7

**The Girl with Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Germany-Quinjet (Aircraft)**

Loki was tracked to Germany where he had been undercover at an event. The team had just arrived as he stood over a group of civilians. Natasha sped up as she saw Loki preparing to strike a brave elder man.

"Steve go!" Alyanna exclaims but Captain America was already on it. The back of the carrier opens and he jumps out. "Okay aim for Loki, as soon as he's open take the shot." Alyanna watches as her mate jumps in front of the old man just in time to deflect the strike from Loki with his shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," she hears him say through the earpiece to Loki and she tries to hold back the giggle; men always needed a clever pre-fight line.

Loki speaks back and her soldier responds with, "I'm not the one who's out of time," just as Natasha positions herself in front of Loki, her eyes focusing as she prepares the missiles.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down," she orders through the speakers.

The horned man growls, lifting his scepter and aiming for the Quinjet. He fires at them with a blue energy, Black widow maneuvers out of the way just in time.

The civilians began to scramble to safety as Captain America turns a vicious glare to the outer world terrorist.

Steve had watched as Loki almost hit the aircraft containing his mate; intense fury fills him and he growls as he lunges at the abnormally dress being. "He's all over the place!" Natasha shouts in frustration, trying to aim for her target.

They battled for a few more minutes, and Loki pushes his scepter against Steve's helmet.

"Kneel!" He orders to the soldier in a low commanding voice.

"Not today!" Captain America grunts as he flips up and knocks Loki away from him. The Asgardian glowers and points his spear of blue energy towards the patriotic dressed superhero. With a gust of power, he sends a blue blast straight towards him. Steve holds up his shield to protect himself, but the power was too great and it sent Steve flying back into a statue.

"We need to do something!" Alyanna stresses, watching as her mate crashed into the marble.

"I'm trying!" Natasha replies back with determination, when suddenly the screen began to glitch out and a familiar voice filled the cockpit.

"Alyanna Emily Jones," Tony drawls, his voice stern.

"Tony!" she exclaims, happy to hear from him.

"We have a discussion after I kick this horn head's butt," he says before a bright light could be seen flying through the air. In full Iron Man suit, Tony shoots a blast of energy that sends Loki into the ground, knocking the scepter away. He then lands right in front of him, his hand aiming directly at him along with his arm missiles. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Loki holds up his hands, his body armor slowly disappearing.

"Good move," Tony says, retracting his weapons.

Steve joins him after picking up the scepter, glaring down at Loki. "Mr. Stark," he greets.

"Captain," he responds, not taking his eyes off Loki.

Natasha lands the aircraft down and opens the back. Alyanna stands and runs to the back. "I'm so glad you are all okay!" She rejoices as she opens her arms.

Tony retracts his face mask and opens his arms for her. She throws her arms around his hard metal suit and places a kiss on his lips. "I've missed you," she says sincerely.

He kisses her back gently, closing his eyes as he enjoys having her touch him. But then he remembers why he was upset in the first place.

He pulls back, narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't think you can butter me up, I am very mad at you right now!"

Alyanna steps back and frowns. This was the first time seeing a mate be mad at her. "But.."

"No buts young lady! I told you before you joined S.H.I.E.L.D that you were to tell me exactly what you were doing. I leave for one moment and I come back to find out that you took off to Germany to fight the head honcho?" Tony looks at her in disapproval.

Steve pushes Loki to sit on one of the chairs, concealing the weapon securely before observing the interaction between Tony and his mate and a sudden emotion of protectiveness stirrs within him. He steps forward. "Don't yell at her."

Tony didn't even look at him. "This doesn't concern you Cap."

Anger and annoyance fills Steve. "She is my mate too, so it does concern me!" He snaps back.

This caught Tony's attention and he turned to glare at Steve before looking back at Alyanna. "Are you serious?"

Alyanna bites her lip and nods. "Look Tony I know I should have told you, but everything was happening so suddenly, and I knew you wouldn't let me come."

"Taking off," Natasha says from the cockpit before the aircraft began to rise back into the air.

Alyanna stumbles and reaches out to grab Tony's metal arm. He wraps an arm around her waist to steady her.

Loki observes the three humans in front of him. He knew of soulmates and the marks they bear, but he never knew that you could have more than one soul mate. So this little human is the mate of both the soldier and metal man. How interesting, he thought as he reaches deep into her mind. Six mates? Including the spy in the front seat and the doctor who turns into a green beast. She could come in handy, he thought menacingly. But who were her other two mates? He wonders.

"If you are her mate too, then how come you let her be here? You know how dangerous this is for her! She doesn't have super strength like you!" Tony continues to argue.

Steve crosses his arms. "I'll admit I wasn't fond of her coming, but she has the right to make her own decisions!"

Alyanna felt herself become slightly offended and embarrassed. She steps away from Tony and grimaces, "Do you not think I am capable of holding my own? Nat doesn't have super strength or a metal suit and you wouldn't even bat an eye at her! What makes me any different?"

Tony and Steve both fill with guilt. Tony turned to her, his gaze softening. "Hunny, we've had this conversation before. I know you are fully capable of kicking butt," he then steps closer to her, reaching up with his metal hand to place a finger under her chin. "But you are MY mate, you have to understand that I can not even imagine anything happening to you. It is in my gut instinct to protect you, but I can't do that if you constantly run off on dangerous mission without me knowing."

"Steve and Nat are cable of protecting me too. You need to put more faith in me," she defends.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah cause capsicle over here was doing so well before I arrived," he jabbs.

Steve glares, "I had everything under control!"

"Oh sure, you were controlling things quite nicely in that pile of rubble!" Tony steps into his face. Steve was slightly taller than him, but the suit made them equal height.

"If he came anywhere close to hurting her, I would have taken off his head!" The soldiers boldly states.

Tony lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Strong words for a grandpa."

Captain America didn't blink. "Strong word for someone who's in love," he blurts, causing both Alyanna and Tony to freeze.

Alyanna felt her body heat up, her left arm buzzing in pleasure at her mates declaration. She felt her lips twitch up in a smile.

Tony on the other hand felt like a whole bucket of ice water was dropped onto him. Sure he knew that with Alyanna having multiple mates meant that he wouldn't be the only one in love with her, but actually hearing it out loud made his non-existent heart tremble. "You don't even know her," He mutters, his eyes never leaving the frozen in time soldier.

Black Widow decided to intervene before things got too heated. "Hey guys, not to break up the comparing dick sizes conversation but, I think we should put our personal issues aside considering we have company?" She hints, nodding to Loki who watched them with amusing eyes.

They break their intense gaze to straighten up and clear their throats. They had almost forgotten that the murdering prisoner was there.

"Can we please not fight?" Alyanna requests, kissing both of their cheeks, "you both are great and I am fine being here with all of you," she reassures them before returning to the cockpit, leaving them to look after her.

They watch her leave, their soulmate mark flaring on their chests with admiration.

"She's something else," Steve sighs, his heart thumping in his ears.

"Who are you telling," Tony mutters under his breath. If he had a heart, it sure would be skipping a beat every time Alyanna was in the room.

 **Next Scene**

 **30 Minutes later-In the Cockpit of the Quinjet**

"Has he said anything?" Nick Fury asks Natasha and Alyanna through the phone.

"Not a word," Alyanna replies.

"But we got both him and his favorite toy. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Great, let me know if you find out anything."

"Roger," the two women say in unison, causing them to look at each other and giggle once the line went dead.

Natasha glances over at her mate and notices her looking out the window solemnly.

She disconnects the communicator so Tony and Steve wouldn't be able to hear them. "Aly, what's wrong?"

The dark haired beauty jumps in surprise, "What? Nothing," she quickly answers, her fingers fidgeting.

"You tend to tap your fingers in three sets of four, signifying that you are lying," Black Widow smirks, waiting for her girlfriend's response.

Alyanna wanted to face palm herself. Damn spy. "Fine," She mumbles before turning to give

Natasha her full attention. "I guess...I never thought I would find one of my mates. Or at least if I did it would be throughout my life. When I found Tony I couldn't have been happier. Than finding you made me feel like I was soaring. But now I've gained two more within three days and I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed especially with everything that is happening with the world being in danger." She pauses, letting out a small sigh. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone. You are all amazing people who can do incredible things. I'm just a soldier who was just doing her job."

Natasha interrupts her, "You are not just a soldier baby, you have no idea how outstanding you are."

Alyanna shrugs her shoulders. "I've always wanted to be a hero, ever since I was little. And when I became one I didn't care about the glory or the attention, I just wanted to do it again. But the way Tony makes it seems, I am not capable of being with the real heroes."

"Hey, don't listen to Stark. He's just very protective of you. He did find you first, and he's just worried about losing you. We all are. He knows what you can do, he's just scared of the 'what ifs. Give him some time, he'll soon realize that he doesn't have to always be the one to protect you."

Nodding in agreement, Alyanna reaches over and touches Natasha's thigh. "Thank you Nat, you're always there for me. I love you."

Natasha feets herself tingle at her words, her love for Alyanna growing every day she spends with her. "I love you to baby," she replies sincerely.

 **Cuts to Tony and Steve**

A few minutes pass and Tony and Steve watch Loki carefully. They began to whisper to each other, their differences put aside. "I don't like it," Steve says, crossing his arms.

Tony lifts an eyebrow. "What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?"

"I just don't remember it being that easy," he says skeptically. "Besides, I didn't think Fury was calling you in."

Tony rolls his eyes, "well I wouldn't have came to save your ass if Miss Little Adventure over here would stay in one place."

"If you think I would let anything happen to her, you are wrong," Steve counters, looking at him sternly.

Tony rolls his eyes, "I know old man. But our little firecracker is a handful. She likes to do things on her own, but she has to realize that it's dangerous for her."

Steve was about to interject when thunder rumbled the craft, causing Loki to flinch. Tony glanced at their captor. "What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?"

The Asgardian looks up nervously, speaking for the first time since the flight. "Not the thunder, just what comes after it."

The two men look at him confused.

 **Cuts to Alyanna and Natasha**

In the cockpit, Alyanna's neck marked heated up, causing her to hiss and remove her hand from

Natasha's thigh to reach back to cup it.

"What's wrong baby?" Natasha asks, looking at her with concern.

"My neck mark, but how can my mate be up here?"

Natasha looks just as puzzled as her. "Where did all this weather come from? It was suppose to be a clear night."

Just then, a loud thump was heard from on top of the craft, causing everyone to tense.

"What was that?" Natasha yells to the guys, trying to maintain control of the Quinjet.

 **Cuts to Tony and Steve**

Tony activates his face mask. "I'm about to find out. Captain make sure our prisoner doesn't escape."

"Who made you in charge?" Steve challenges.

Alyanna cuts in, stepping out of the cockpit. "Hey, just do as he says for now." She then lean forward and presses a quick kiss against his lips to calm him. "Tony be careful!" She shouts to him before returning to join Natasha once more. Her neck still burned, but she chose to ignore it.

As the back opens up and Tony moves to fly out to see what was on the aircraft, a huge figure appears and kicks him back. He went flying into Steve and they both slam into where Alyanna had been standing just a few seconds ago.

The figure pauses as he felt his neck burn, his soul mark flaring. He looks around the plane but didn't see where his mate could be. He then sees Loki who gave him a fearful look.

"I'll come back for my mate," he says out loud to himself, grabbing a hold of Loki and shooting off into the sky with a loud crack.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading! We are slowly catching up with the original!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and followers!**


	8. Battle of NYC Chapter 8

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Eight*~**

 **Quinjet-Germany**

"Fucking great," Tony curses, rolling off of Steve. "Good going capsicle, you let our prisoner escape."

Steve growls and jumps to his feet. But then a look of confusion graces his face. "Wait, did he just say something about his mate?"

Tony's eyes widen at the realization. He was about to respond when Alyanna shoves the now dented door open. "What happened?!" She shouts in panic, noticing that Loki was gone.

"Was that another Asgardian?" Natasha yells from the cockpit.

"Do you think he's friendly?" Steve asks.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. I'll be back," Tony replies before blasting off after the two strangers.

"Is he always like that?" Steve asks Alyanna who nods apologetically.

"I'll tell Nat to follow them," She says before turning back. The aircraft soon began to turn, following after the threesome.

 **Cuts to Tony**

Tony was furious as he saw the weird big guy and Loki talking. There definitely was something outer world about the two. Whoever they were, they were going down.

Tony flies in full force towards the big guy who helped saved Loki, taking him through a miles worth of trees.

 **Cuts back to the Quinjet**

"Found them," Natasha says as she steadies the Aircraft. She could tell that Tony and that strange big guy were fighting.

"Steve can you stop them?" Alyanna asks him.

He nods shortly before grabbing his shield and jumping from the back of the carrier.

"Do you think we should go grab Loki? He still has those restraints on?"

Natasha nods, before moving the craft to where Loki had been abandoned. Strangely, he had not moved or made an attempt to escape.

"Right, I'll grab him," she says before turning to leave. Natasha grabs her hand to pull her back.

"Hey I don't think that's a good idea," She protests.

Alyanna gave her a stern look. "Nat, I'm not a defenceless little girl. We just talked about this!"

"I know," she said dejectedly. "Just please be careful," she tells her, before bringing her close and giving her a kiss.

Alyanna gives her a reassuring smile before leaving.

She walks out of the craft and holds up her gun, pointing it at the strange being who had his back to her. "Freeze! Don't move, turn around slowly!"

Loki smirks, if this little human thought she could command him she was dead wrong. But he'd entertain her for the time being.

"Ah, the little girl who apparently is the mate to the man of iron and the frozen soldier. I've heard much about you," he purrs. "Sgt Jones, Agent Jones, Alyanna Jones, 'war' hero, the girl who has six marks?"

Alyanna narrows her eyes. "How do you know those things?"

Loki's lips turn up into a smirk. "My dear, I am a Prince of Magic, a god to you Midgardians. I know everything."

Alyanna didn't hesitate. With her gun still aimed, she walks forward and grabs onto Loki's restraint. "If you know everything, then you should know that you will not succeed in your plans." She pushes him forward to the carrier.

Loki reframs from turning to kick the little human to the ground. "I know who your last mate is," he says suddenly, catching Alyanna's attention.

She debates in her head, wondering if she should believe him or not. "Who is that?"

The Prince of mischief sucked his teeth at her. "I'll tell you if you pledge your loyalty to me. I can assure you will have a place in my guard once I rule this planet."

She glares and nudges him forward rougher. "I'd rather die," she growls out.

"That can be arranged," Loki hisses, baring his teeth.

"Over my dead body," a deep voice booms, capturing Alyanna's attention. Her mark began to heat up as she looks to see a tall muscular figure approach them. He was dressed in what she could only assume was mythological clothing, he carried a huge hammer that looked like it could do a lot of damage.

Loki didn't bat an eye. "Ah, returned so soon? Did you come for me? Or for your mate here?"

Thor walks forward and gazes at the brown haired beauty. She was more gorgeous than he could have ever imagined. Ignoring his brother, Thor bends down in front of her.

"Tony Stark and Captain America have told me that you are our mate, is that true little one?" He says to her sweetly.

Alyanna couldn't find her voice as she stares at the god like creature in front of her. "I...uh yes. I believe we are mates," she embarrassedly stutters out, her cheeks turning pink.

Thor stood up immediately, picking her up in his big strong arms. "My love, my life! I have been waiting thousands of years to call one my own."

Alyanna giggles and smiles, electricity buzzing through her. The moment was short lived as an annoyed voice interrupts them.

"Fantastic, we have a genetically modified soldier, a mutated scientist, a Demi-god, a deadly assassin, and the most handsome guy in the world," Tony begins sarcastically, retracting his face mask as he walks up. "Who's the last mate? Don't tell me it's the queen of England."

Alyanna glares at him. "Hey, I can't help who my soul mates are."

He raises his hands up in surrender. "Relax cupcake, I am only joking. I've came to the conclusion that if you are to have six mates, at least it's us. We can very well protect you. And anyone would be a fool to hurt you," he claims confidently, sending a glare towards their prisoner.

"Tony's right," Steve agrees, joining them. "Let's get back to headquarters. The faster we end things here, the faster we can all spend time with Alyanna."

Every nods in agreement and Natasha starts the aircraft again, heading to S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

Loki was escorted to a special holding facility that was made as a caution for the Hulk. After interrogating him, Nick Fury gathered everyone together.

"The Tesseract is still missing and so is Agent Barton and the others," Director Fury stalks back and forth like he typically does. "And to top it off, Agent Jones here has found her five mates and one of them happens to be Thor." He says the last part more to himself.

Alyanna could feel all the eyes fall on her and she smiles sheepishly. To have all of her mates, well almost all of them, in the same room, made her body buzz with intense pleasure. She couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, and all of her mates could smell it.

Tony swallows, he could smell her from where he stood, and he wanted nothing more than to sweep her away and ravish her. Natasha was on the same boat, her mouth slightly watering. Steve and Thor clenches their fist, their jaws tightening as they try to control themselves. Bruce took deep breaths, the beast inside him waking slightly.

"Do you have any idea on who your last mate could be?" Bruce decides to break the heated moment by asking from his seat.

Alyanna clears her throat before shrugging. "The only mark left is this one." She unties her shoe and places her foot on top of the table, pulling up her pant leg and pulling down her sock. She reveals her last mark: a bow an arrow.

Natasha gasps, "Agent Barton."

Director Fury looks at her, his face unreadable. "You sure?" He asks more as a conformation than a question.

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Hawkeye's weapon is the bow and arrow. Who else could it be?"

Fury looks back at the young former soldier. With a smirk of satisfaction, Fury congratulates her. "Well Agent Jones, it looks like you've brought the whole team together."

Alyanna couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. Her last soulmate was Clint and he was the one being mind controlled by Loki. That's why Loki said he knew who her mate was. Anger suddenly fills her. How dare he use her mate for his selfish goals!

"What's the plan?" Steve speaks up, taking the attention off their mate.

"Stark, Banner, I need you two to start tracking the Tesseract. Our main goal is to find it and stabilize it. Thor, tell us what you know of Loki's plans."

"He has an army called the Chitauri, not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Thor booms calmly from his spot.

Steve gave him a look as if he had grown another head. "An army? From outer space?"

Bruce cuts in,"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor gave a look of shock, "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explains.

"He's a friend," Thor corrects.

Natasha steps in. "Loki has him under some kind of spell along with Agent Barton".

"So what do we do? How do we get him back and out of Loki's control?" Alyanna asks, worried.

Everyone looks around unsure. "Loki has special powers, he's able to manipulate anyone who has a beating heart, I am unsure how to reverse it without Loki," Thor answers gently.

That wasn't good enough for her. She put her shoe back on and cleared her throat. "I'm going for a walk," she tells everyone.

Her mates stiffen, feeling the anger coming from her. Each one had the instinct to go with her. But by her tone, they knew she wanted to be alone.

 **Next Scene**

Alyanna walks through the corridors and halls that leads her to the downstairs holding room where Loki was being held. As she walks through the door, the guards gave her a confused look but didn't stop her as she approached the glass container.

"Missed me already?" The dark prince purrs seductively, his eyes holding a hint of mischievous.

"Cut the crap," she snaps, her eyes flashing. "Where is Clint Barton?" She demands.

He tips his head in mock confusion. "Who?" She glared. "Ah yes, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent...Hawkeye they call him. He's a very loyal servant."

"Slave, you mean. Since you find it so necessary to force others to do your work," she retorts.

"I am King, that is what I do," he bites back.

She circles around him. "I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. He?"

Loki admired her fire, but it was getting awfully boring. "He's dead, I've killed him along with the other agents."

Alyanna feels her whole world stop. "What?" She squeaks. "You're lying! I would have felt it!" She shouts.

Loki chuckles darkly. "Oh right, he is your last mate. How could I have forgotten. The mating bond, how strange it is."

"Do you have a mate?" She questions, a man like Loki didn't deserve a mate. Or maybe he lost her and that's why he was so full of hate.

Loki frowns. "I was never punished with a mark. Besides, having a mate makes you weak. You worry more about them than yourself. You become willing to risk your life for theirs."

"Maybe they aren't born yet," She suggest.

Loki bares his teeth in disgust. "If I somehow do obtain a mark I would cut it off my skin. I do not wish to be bound to someone, especially a midgardian. Thor has became weaker since his mate is nothing but a weak little human."

Alyanna knew he was just trying to push her buttons so she refused to let herself feel offended. "My mates will stop you," she says boldly, her eyes never leaving his.

He shakes his heads. "No, no, no. They may think they can, but I am more powerful now."

"You mean your army? Hiding behind them now?" She sneers, causing Loki to snarl at her.

"How does it feel to know that I plan on killing each and everyone of your mates, including my adopted brother," he spits aggressively and darkly, stepping up close to the glass. His eyes began to dilate and suddenly her head began to spin. She could feel herself gripping onto her head as visions began to invade her mind.

 **In her mind**

 _She was on the field again. The desert sun was shining bright and engulfed her body like a blazing fire. It was hot, dry, and dusty. Her squad was set up right outside the line, their job was to dig a hole in hopes of striking some source of groundwater._

 _Being outside the line was dangerous, and security forces were perched at every angle watching for danger._

 _Col Martinez got to his knees, inspecting the hole. "Nope, I don't think there's any water here."_

 _Alyanna gripped her rifle. "Sir, are you sure you should be out here? A full bird is a huge target."_

 _Col Martinez chuckled at her. "Sgt how am I to hold standards if I don't get out in the dust every once in awhile."_

 _She grinned, "yes sir."_

 _He stood up, "besides, there ain't anyone out here-." He stopped short as he felt something sharp and painful hit his shoulder._

 _Alyanna watched in horror as a bullet flew right through her commander's shoulder. "Ambush!"_

 _A soldier shouted and soon there were bullets flying through the air._

 _She gripped onto Col Martinez wound, pressing deep into it. She began shouting out orders, demanding someone to call for help._

 _But something was wrong. She looked around and saw all of her men on the ground, dead with a bullet between the eyes. She felt herself tremble as she turned back to Col. Martinez. She jumped away when she saw that it was Tony, laying there in a shattered iron suit._

 _"What?" She breathes, stumbling away. She then looks around and sees that the soldiers had turned into each of her mates. Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Thor, all laying around her in a puddle of blood. "No...NO!" She screams._

 _A loud chuckle could be heard and she looked up to see Loki standing above her._

She fell to the ground and was brought back to reality.

"No I saved them! I saved the soldiers!" she screams in angst, her eyes watering.

"But you won't save them," Loki presses darkly. "And you will watch as they all crumble beneath me."

Tears began to stream down her face. "NO!" She shouts angrily. "You are a monster!"

He smirks at her. "No, your mate is the monster."

Realization dawns on her. She quickly began to back away, activating her communication earpiece and speaking loudly to Fury, "Sir he's planning on using the Hulk! Keep him in the lab!" but was cut off by a loud blast. The Helicarrier was under attack. The guards began to shout and began to run around. Suddenly, an arrow flies by, emitting a taser that shocks the guards to the ground.

Before she could react, she was kicked and knocked a few feet away, tumbling into the metal wall. She coughs as she tries to regain her breath. She snaps her eyes up, just becoming aware of her left ankle beginning to burn. She met a pair of hazel eyes that had a small blue glow in them. Then it hit her, Clint Barton was standing in front of her. Her mate had just attacked her, and it was all because he was under Loki's control.

"Clint!" She shouts, "Listen to me, you need to break the control!"

He ignores her, moving forward to attack once more. He brought his fist down but she blocks it in time and moves out of the way. Punch after punch she blocked but he never stopped. "Please! Clint, I know you don't know me, but I know the real you is in there!" She dodges at his attempt to kick her.

She didn't want to fight back, she didn't want to hurt him. But he was relentless as he fought her. She attempts to move around him but he caught her by the arm, picking her up and slamming her down into the ground. She grunts and winces at the pain. "Please Clint, I'm your mate!" She pleads with him, his hand finding its way around her neck.

He blinks at her, the glow in his eyes flickers as if he were fighting himself. But he shook his head and glares back.

"How does it feel to die at the hands of your own mate?" Loki chuckles darkly, appearing from behind Hawkeye, somehow escaping from his enclosure.

She could feel the air in her lungs slowly decreasing and she chokes under his tight grasp.

"Please," she gasps, her face bright red and tears streaming down her face.

Then her world went black.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this so far! I'm thinking about completing this story by the end of the night! So watch out for the rapid updates!**

 **lots of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	9. Battle of NYC Chapter 9

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter 9*~**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

 **Moments before…**

As soon as Alyanna left the room, the her mates began to argue back and forth.

"Can we all discuss why the _hell_ you let our mate anywhere near Loki?" Tony pokes at Natasha who narrows her eyes in response.

"Why are you so overprotective! You do know she is very-."

"Very capable of handling herself, I know, I get it. But do you realize how dangerous this crazy wack job is? She may have been trained to fight terrorist but not freaking aliens!" he retorts, crossing his arms. He then looked at Thor, "No offense."

Thor held up his hand, "Offense has not been taken. My brother is very dangerous."

Bruce speaks up. "I agree with Stark. She is our mate, to all of us. We can't risk something happening to her," he concludes, frowning.

"She is a war hero, her passion is to serve and save. We can't just lock her up in a room and expect her to be happy with us," Steve interjects, crossing his big arms.

Stark rolls his eyes. "No, but we shouldn't just send her right off into the danger!" he snaps back.

Director Fury watched his newly formed Avengers argue back and forth. "Everyone shut up," he says in a tight tone. They all stop their arguing and turn to give him their attention. "Agent Jones, is a member here at S.H.I.E.L.D. She was selected for a reason. May I remind you, that she ran through fire, took out five men, with Col. Martinez on her back. I understand that she is all of your soulmate, but Jones needs to be treated as an equal member here."

Everyone remains silent, their eyes cast downwards.

"Right," Fury continues. "Stark, Banner, get working on the task at hand."

Tony grumbles to himself but follows Banner to begin working on tracking the Tesseract, leaving Thor, Natasha, and Steve with Fury.

A few moments later, Fury's communicator began to buzz.

"Sir!...Planning….Hulk….Keep….Lab!" It was static and it was coming from Agent Jones.

He looks at the others in confusion, Thor and Steve immediately rose in alarm. "Repeat Agent Jones," he replies, but he was only met with static.

"Alyanna!" Natasha stresses worriedly, taking off to where Alyanna had walked off to.

Just then, there was a loud explosion, causing the helicarrier to jolt to the side. Everyone screams in panic and distress.

Fury looks at Thor and Steve. "Thor, go to Loki. Rogers find out what's going on!"

 **Cuts to Tony and Bruce**

 **Research Lab**

"What was that?" Tony yelled, stumbling as the carrier tilted. Once he heard the alarms, he suited up. "Stay here and keep working!" He told Bruce before flying to where the action was.

 **Cuts to Black Widow**

Natasha pushes her body to run faster. Her soulmate mark pulsing and she knew Alyanna was in trouble. She tries to think about where Alyanna could have ran off to. Then it dawna on her.

"Loki," she growls, before running down the stairs to the holding cell.

As soon as she ran into the room, the scene in front of her made her blood run cold. Clint was straddling their mate, his arms around her neck in a tight grip. She didn't waste another second; with a roar, she ran right up to him and kicks him right in the face and away from Alyanna.

He grunts from the force of the impact but finds his footing easily. He turns to glare at her with burning blue eyes. Natasha puts herself in between Alyanna and Clint, crouching down in a defensive stance. Hawkeye didn't waste another minute, he advances forward and Black Widow jumps and wraps her legs around his neck, bringing him down to the ground in one of her signature moves. She rolls back up to her feet, using her electric glove hands and sending a shockwave through Clint's body. Clint howls in pain before pulling out a knife and taking a swipe at her. She jumps out of the way, grabbing a metal bin from beside her and slamming it full force into him. He fell backwards, his eyes rolling back as it held so much force that it knocked him out cold.

Panting, Natasha drops the metal bin and turns to run to her mates side, cupping her face and shaking her slightly. She presses her ear to her chest and could faintly hear the steady beat and even breathing.

"Come on Aly, baby, wake up!" She cries to her, shaking her again.

Little did she know that a figure had stepped behind her. Natasha feels the presents behind her and she turned in time to dodge a swing from Loki. As she stands to gain control, Loki swung at her again. She grunts and moves to punch him. He maneuvers out of the way and appears behind her magically, gripping her by the shoulder and throwing her right into the wall. She slams into the hard wall and grunts as she slid down to the floor. Pain fills her side but she wasn't giving up quite yet.

"You won't win," she bits out, her sides burning from pain.

She moves to stand but Loki once again appears right in front of her, "I already have," he hisses to her, grabbing a hold of her collar and lifting her up into the air. Bringing his fist back, Loki punches full force into her face. Natasha feels her head snap back and her world began to spin. She stumbles to the ground as Loki releases her; the last thing she saw was Thor running into the room.

The thunder god busted into the room right when Loki knocked Agent Romanoff to the ground.

He then saw his mate laying there unconscious. Anger fills him and he turns a heated gaze to Loki. "Bother!" He booms with fury, his hammer tight in his grasp.

The dark prince turns to smirk at him. "Ah, came to stop me have you?"

Thor steps forward, "You need to stop what you are doing. You will only cause more harm!"

He tried to reason with him, slowly moving over to where his mate was.

Noticing, Loki uses his magic to make a copy of himself and stood in front of Alyanna to block Thor. "I wouldn't do that," the clone smirks, coily.

"You dare stand in between me and my mate!" He thunders, lifting his hammer and swinging it, but it went right through the clone. Suddenly there were multiple Loki's, each begining to fight with Thor. He tries his best to keep up but there were so many of them.

The real Loki grins madly as he escapes the room, disguising himself as Alyanna. He runs down the corridor and to the research lab where his scepter would be.

As he runs into the lab, he notices Dr. Banner working quickly on the computers. As he steps in, Bruce looks up in surprise. "Alyanna? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Loki puts on his best acting face. "Babe! Where's Loki scepter?"

Bruce stands up immediately, "Right there, why? What's going on?"

Loki looks over to see his staff placed delicately on the table. Fools, didn't even attempt to lock it up. He quickly makes his way over to it. "Loki has escaped, we need to put this somewhere safe!"

Dr. Banner looks at his soulmate with skeptical eyes. There was something different with her.

He walks up to her, holding his hand out to her. "Okay, but here give it to me, this thing is powerful."

Loki fakes a grimace, "What? You think I can't do this on my own!? That I am just some weak little human!?" He mocks her.

Bruce began to stutter, bringing his hand back as if he had touched a hot pan. "No, no, that's not what I am saying!"

In a quick movement, Loki reaches up and knocks Banner back with the scepter, making him fly back with a grunt. Loki smirks in triumph; still in the form of Alyanna, he salutes Banner who stared back with burning green eyes. He takes off quickly, not staying around any longer than necessary.

Banner knew there was something off about her and it was because she was Loki!

Bruce felt his mark begin to burn in intense pain, meaning only one thing; his mate was in danger. He hurriedly got to his feet and runs after Loki.

 **Cuts to Thor**

Thor continues to fight all the fake Loki's when the real one steps in, this time disguised as Captain America.

"Thor! Where's Alyanna?" He asked quickly, faking concern.

Thor tackles another clone, he looks up, happy to see him. "She is there! Get her to safety!" He ushers.

Loki internally smirks as he quickly went to Alyanna and picks her up in his arms before making his way to the exit.

Thor finally managed to make the last Loki disappear and much to his demise, the real one was nowhere to be seen. He rushes over to Natasha and picks up her communication device while checking to see if she was still alive.

"Hello!" He yells amateurly into the device. "This is Thor! Loki is loose! Captain Rogers, where did you take Alyanna?"

 **Cuts to Steve**

Captain America stand up in alarm, answering Thor quickly. "What do you mean? She's not with me."

 **Cuts back to Thor**

Realization hits him hard and he drops the ear piece. "Son of a..."

 **Cuts to Bruce.**

Dr. Banner takes off to where all the agents were scrambling around trying to maintain control over the huge aircraft

"Where is Agent Jones?!" He shouts to the others.

A fellow agent stops to answer him. "Last time we saw her she was running down that way!" He points before turning back to the controls.

Bruce runs as fast as he could, his heart rate picking up and the beast began to stir. He runs down the stairs and into the large room where the aircrafts were when he looked to the side.

Steve had Alyanna in his arms, walking to the door that opens to the outside. He felt the beast inside him roar when Steve transforms into Loki right before his eyes and he felt his body pulse. Anger surges through his body and soon he was losing control. Loki turns to him and smiles evilly, the door opens to reveal an aircraft hovering. Bruce rushes forward, the Hulk bursting from his clothes with a huge roar. Loki quickly jumps inside and they take off, leaving the Hulk to roar after them.

Thor runs into the room, watching with fear as his mate disappears with Loki and the Hulk was unleashed. "Get everyone out of the room, I'll take care of the green beast," Thor commands to everyone who in return began to scramble out of the room.

Thor twirls his hammer and gives the Hulk a look. Everything in him told him to go after Loki, but the Hulk would destroy the whole aircraft and the hundred lives on it. "Alright Bruce, I don't want to hurt you!" The thunder god yells to his newly made friend.

The Hulk roars at him, thumping his fist together.

"You leave me no choice," Thor says. He swings back and threw his hammer straight into the Hulk's face, initiating a battle between them.

Thor continues to fight the Hulk, and they end up back down where the holding cell was.

Agent Romanoff and Barton had been moved by some of the other agents to safety. Thor managed to get the Hulk into the holding cell that had been holding Loki moments before. He quickly locks the chamber, stepping back as the Hulk began to bang angrily on the indestructible glass. He manages to make a crack, causing the alarm to go off and the dropping of the cell initiated. Three seconds went by and the Hulk was sent falling down to the earth.

Thor only hoped that Bruce would survive.

 **Cuts to Steve**

"Stark," Captain America yells into the communication device, he was by the damaged engine. "If we lose another engine the whole thing will go down!"

"On it," He says, flying up to the damage and began trying to repair it. There was another loud bang as one of Loki's minions destroyed the other hover. "Fuck!" He yells. He quickly flies down to the bottom of the carrier, pushing up to try and stable it. He looks up to see one of the aircrafts taking off, his chest burning.

Tony fills with rage. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he seethes, scanning the air, "Jarvis find her!" He orders. His mask scans the air and spots his mate's heat signature with Loki. He growls, blasting full speed towards them, abandoning the aircraft.

"Stark where are you going!?" He hears Steve yell at him.

He ignores him, his main focus was saving his mate.

Loki notices Iron Man gaining on them. "Get him," he orders to his minions who aim their guns towards Tony. Tony launches his arm missiles, and took out each gun easily. He accelerates faster, his eyes narrowing in on his target.

Loki snarls, "Can never do anything right!" He grabs the scepter tightly and points it at Tony and began firing. Tony dodges each blast, his determination on rescuing his mate fueling him on. Loki hisses in annoyance, dropping the blaster and picking up a small missile. He launches it at him.

Tony was too focused on trying to get to his mate, he didn't see the missile flying right at him. It hit him full force and sent him back flying and away from them. "No!" Tony screams, watching in despair as Loki disappears with the most important thing in his life.

He turns and watches as the aircraft holding hundreds of people began to fall. He quickly shoots back and with the help of Captain America, they were able to fix the rotor and save everyone.

Yet he felt complete empty and broken.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Finally caught back up to the original!**

 **Thank you all so much for the followers and reviews!**

 **Few more chapters to go!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	10. Battle of NYC Chapter 10

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Ten*~**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters**

They managed to land the helicarrier safely to the ground. Natasha and Clint were taken to the medical facility where they began to undergo the healing process. Tony locked himself in the research lab, not speaking to anyone as he worked desperately to find where Loki could have gone. Thor and Captain America began mapping out plans of how to stop Loki and Bruce was nowhere to be found.

Clint was the first one to wake up. He shoots up and gasps, his mind feeling as if it had just been rung out like a wash cloth. Flashes of a beautiful dark hair woman fills his mind, and the cherry blossom mark on his left thigh sparks. His mate...He had found her...but what happened?

He closes his eyes and tries to remember. The last thing he could conjure up was being attacked by a weird 'Loki' man, and then nothing but blue light. Flashes of the woman appears in his mind, and he remembers hearing her cry out to him.

He looks over and saw Natasha. He rips out the IV and walks over to her. His dear friend, she had a large bruise on her face. He reaches down to push a strand of red hair away from her face when she suddenly grabs his arm, her green eyes snapping open.

She shoots up, "ALY!" She screams, breathing hard. Clint jumps, startled from her sudden action.

"Hey now, shush, you're okay," he tries to calm her.

Her eyes look around widely before landing on him. "Clint?" She murmurs.

He nods, giving her a smile. She smiles in return and reaches up to wrap her arms around him. "Nice to see you too Nat," he says to her, rubbing her back gently.

Natasha suddenly fills with dread, she moves away. "You...you hurt her," she says sadly. "Loki has her," she came to realization as she tries to stand up.

Clint grabs her to steady her. "Who did I hurt? What's going on?"

Natasha glares at him, but then realizes that he had been mind controlled the whole time and her gaze softened. "You might not believe me," she pauses, "But we found our mate."

 **A few moments later...**

After she explained everything to him, Clint felt like absolute shit. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, his fist balled tightly.

"How could I do such a thing!?" He cries to himself, the guilt feeling overwhelming.

Natasha touches his shoulder. "Hey, its wasn't your fault. Loki was controlling you, you had no control."

"But I haven't even met her yet, and her first impression of me is trying to kill her," he grumbles.

"Alyanna knew you were being controlled, she loves us all, she'll forgive you," she tells him reassuringly.

 **Next Scene**

 **Research Lab**

Steve joins Tony down in the lab. He approaches warily, knowing that Tony was taking this harder than everyone else, since he was the first to find her.

"Tony…"

"Not now Rogers," Tony snaps, typing away on the keyboard and taking a swig of whisky.

Steve had to refrain from snapping back. "Look, I want to find her just as much as you, but drinking isn't going to solve anything."

Tony pauses his typing, turning to Steve with a heated gaze. "Oh you want to find her just as much as me huh?" He shouts sarcastically.

Thor, Natasha, and Clint soon joins them, hearing the shouting.

Tony points a finger at him. "I was the first to find her. We spent three months together. Just me and her. We made love almost every night. You've only known her for 48 hours. You cannot dare say you feel the same as I!"

"Tony," Natasha starts, but she was cut off by Tony slamming his fist down on the table.

"Don't Tony me! Our life was perfect, then S.H.I.E.L.D decided to come along and fuck it all up! If it weren't for you, my mate wouldn't be missing right now!"

"Our mate," Thor corrects, glaring at Tony.

Tony turns his heated gaze to him. "Don't even get me started on you. If you had just kept your brother in line, none of this would have happened."

"We shouldn't be arguing right now, it's pointless and Alyanna needs us," Clint speaks, catching everyone's attention.

Tony turns a burning glare to him. "You!" He then stalks forward, gripping a hold of his shirt and slamming him into the wall behind him. "You dare hurt her and is still walking! I should finish you right here!" His metal arms forms and he opens his palm and a bright light forms.

Clint didn't move, just stares at Tony with concerned eyes.

"Tony stop!" Natasha says frantically, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Think about Alyanna. That's one of her mates, if you hurt him, she'll never forgive you!"

Tony looks to be having an eternal battle before he retracts his arm and let Hawkeye go. "This is all of your fault," he grumbles again.

Steve steps forward, his stance defensive but calm. "You're putting an awful lot of blame on everyone else but yourself. But who let Loki get away with her?"

Tony stops and stares at the once frozen soldier. He remains silent, everyone's eyes were on him. He then turns back to his computer. Suddenly, he picks up his whisky glass and threw it a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Fine! It's all my fault. I had him in my grasp and I fucked up! There I said it okay! The helicarrier was going to fall, what was I supposed to do!" He feels himself crumbling, and he tries his best not to let the tears fall in front of his team members. The realization that it was _him_ who wasn't able to save her in time, came crashing down onto him like a falling building. His shoulders began to shake and he fell to the ground, his hand coming up to grip her soul mark. "I'm so sorry Alyanna," he whispers to himself.

Everyone could feel the emotion in the room. Natasha felt a tear fall from her eyes. It was all of their fault.

Steve swallows, kneeling down in front of the man of iron. He places a hand on his shoulder, "The only person to blame here is Loki. You did your best, now all we can do is work on saving OUR mate and this planet. Tony, I know you've loved and known her longer than any of us. But we've shared the same soulmate mark for the same amount of time. We've all dreamed of one day having her in our arms. And never did we imagine that we would have to share her," he chuckles. "But she is just as important to me as she is to you. And we WILL get her back."

Tony inhaled deeply, "you don't know what it's like, to have her right there...and not able to save her. I promised I would be her hero."

Steve stands up. "You don't always have to be the only hero." He looks around the room to the others. "We are a team, we can be her heros. We just need to locate her and find out where Loki is planning on opening the portal."

Tony suddenly perks up. Her necklace, he remembers. He jumps up, startling everyone. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He began going through it, before finding what he needed. He quickly plugged his phone into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks.

"Before Alyanna joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I gave her a necklace that was also a tracking device. Just incase she were to be kidnapped or lost somewhere." He began to type away.

The screen pulls up the world, and began to zoom in on the United States, then to New York and then to New York City. Before it was able to make an exact loaction, the screen went blank and a box with writing popped up.

"Tracking has been disabled," Tony reads outloud. "Damnit!" He shouts, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"At least we know she is in New York," Steve concludes, his heart aching.

"Yeah but for how long, Loki could take her anywhere."

"What do you think he's going to do with her?" Clint speaks, his eyebrows stitching together .

Everyone knew exactly why Loki took Alyanna, she was the mate to all of them. They would bend to his will if he threatened her.

Little did they know that was the least of their worries.


	11. Battle of NYC Chapter 11

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Eleven*~**

 **Abandoned Building - New York City**

Alyanna's throat burns as she began to slowly wakes up. She groans as her head pulses and her mouth was dry. She opens her eyes and notices that she was in a dark room, tied to a chair. She perks up, struggling to test out how tight her restraints were. They were pretty tight.

She looks around and takes in her surroundings. She looks to be in an abandoned factory or warehouse. She closes her eyes trying to remember what had happened. Clint! Her last mate had been found...but he had attacked her, under the influence of Loki.

 _Loki._

She seethes with rage and began to try to find a weakness within the chains.

"I wouldn't even try," a cool voice says from behind her. She stops and glares at the dark figured who began to walk around her. There he was; dressed in his full attire, the same one that night in Germany. She remains silent as she glares daggers into him.

"I must say, your fellow partners put up quite a fight to save you, but of course, I will always be victorious," he smirks at her, waiting for her reaction.

She pales, "What have you done?"

He shrugs, waving his scepter in the air. "Nothing as of yet, but my dear, I have so many plans." He circles around her again. "This pathetic world of yours is broken, damaged, and in need of a ruler."

She spats forward, "Fuck you, we don't need you."

Loki mocks hurt, "But little one, there is so much destruction, war, and hate in your world. I could end all of that, bring peace to all the continents. Isn't that what you fought for? Peace?"

"Freedom," she answers coldly. "Freedom to choose what we want to do, not follow blindly by someone who thinks they know what's best for us. Especially from someone like you."

Loki turns to her sharply, pointing his scepter directly at her. "You are ignorant and naive." He smirks then. "But I like the fire in you. Maybe I will make you my personal slave," he insists, crawling to her. "Force my brother to watch as I fuck his darling mate," he speaks through his teeth, reaching up to touch her face.

Disgusts fills her veins and she moves to bite at his hand. He pulls back before bringing his hand up and smacking her across the face. Alyanna's face swipes to the side, the stinging sensation leaving a mark on her cheek. She faces him again, her face throbbing. "Why are you doing this?"

Loki snorts, "To be King of course."

"No, but why here. Why now?" She presses, trying to stall time. She hoped Tony was working on tracking her down. She moves her neck, trying to feel for the necklace but it wasn't there. Loki notices her struggle.

"Looking for this?" He holds up the small chained necklace with the tiny heart pendant. "Don't even get your hopes up, I've disable the tracker that Mr. Tony Stark thought he cleverly installed." She felt her stomach drop. "But to answer your question, I finally decided that I was done feeling unappreciated and undermined. Forever in the shadow of my so called brother who is far from being fit to rule Asgard. I knew I could never have the throne there, so I settled for Midgard instead. You pathetic creatures need a ruler, and I intend to be it."

"You will not succeed. My mates will come for you, and you cannot stop them," she told him confidently.

He gives her a sinister look, his mouth pulling up into a smile she swore would give her nightmare if she ever made it out of this alive. "Oh no my dear, I will not stop them."

Alyanna looks up at him, confused. But as he lifts up his scepter, looking at her with such a deceiving and mischievous look, her worse fears were about to come true.

"But you will," he claims with a laugh, pressing the scepter to her heart.

She didn't have a chance to react as a bright beam of blue light engulfs her.

Her vision fills with nothing but blue abyss.


	12. Battle of NYC Chapter 12

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Twelve*~**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

Nick Fury looks at the group of people in front of him. He reads their expressions of guilt, sadness, and regret at the loss of Agent Jones.

Deciding that he's had enough and that time was being wasted, he came to terms that he needed to be honest with his newly formed team. He slams down a folder, containing a bunch of files of everyone in the room. Tony looks at them. "What is that?"

Nick reaches up and scratches the scruff that had begun to grow on his chin. "Prior to Loki's arrival, I decided that this world needed a protector, a group of individuals that would come together in the time of need. They would be called the Avengers."

Steve reaches out and spread out each paper, a complete file of everything to know about each person. "Agent Romanoff and Barton were the first to consider. Loyal and hardworking agents skilled beautifully in their respectful fields. Dr. Banner had been considered if we had a means to control him. Captain, you are the best to lead the avengers with your leadership and morality. And Stark," He turns to him. "You have always had a place here. But when the news broke out that you had a mate, I knew we wouldn't be seeing you around much. So I looked into Agent Jones."

He pulls one last paper out of his coat pocket. He places it down and everyone looks to see that it was the file of their mate. A beautiful picture of her in her old army uniform. Steve could feel his chest fill with pride. Fury continues, "After investigating deeper into Jones, I discovered in her Army medical exam that she had been documented in having six marks. Six soulmates, nearly unheard of." He looks into each of their eyes. "Our lab had recently came up with the technology to take DNA from a person, and match it to their soulmate from our database of almost everyone in the world. After extracting a sample from Jones, we were able to discover who her soulmates were, except one." He looked at Thor. "Since you are not of our world, we couldn't detect you."

Everyone was silent, staring at the man in front of them, stunned.

Natasha was to first to speak, angry. "Wait, so you're telling me you knew she was our soulmate this whole time?"

Fury glances at her. "You've been running solo for years, do you really think I would assigned you a partner randomly?"

Tony could feel his anger returning. "So you hired her, not because of her skills. But because she would bring us together?" He threw his hands up in the air. "That's fucked up!"

Steven crosses his arms, "For once, I agree with Stark."

"The security of our world was my main focus. I was going to take the time to introduce you all slowly, but since the arrival of Loki, the process had been sped up," he explains.

Thor, who had remained quiet finally pipes up. "Why tell us this now?"

"I have seen you guys argue, stepping on each other's toes and then deflating in defeat. Jones needs you now. Instead of fighting over her, it's time to come together and focus on what is most important here. Saving our world. Don't you see? You were brought together for a purpose."

"You brought us here," Tony reminds him.

"No, I only helped. But Alyanna is the reason you are all together. She is the life source of the soulmate bond. You could say it was fate," he concludes, an encouraging smile gracing her face.

They look around to each other, he was right. Regardless of how they were brought together, they all shared a similarity. Their hearts belonged to the same girl, the girl with six marks. They needed to be united as not only a team, but a family as well.

Tony, who had been the least enthused about the idea of sharing his mate, putting a fist in the middle. "For Alyanna,"he says boldly.

Natasha follows him along with Clint and Thor. "For Alyanna," they say in unison. They turn to look at Steve who looks deep in thought.

"Cap?" Tony nudges.

Captain America stares down at their fist, a smile beginning to form on his handsome features.

"For us," he says finally, reaching out to join them.

The team broke apart, Fury looking on proudly as his plan had unfolded perfectly.

"Now, time to kick some Loki butt," Tony boasts.

 **Next Scene**

 **New York City-Stark Tower**

Loki watches on at the city while he stands on the balcony of Stark Tower. His plans were running smoothly. He had the army and the girl under his control, this world will soon fall to his feet.

"My dear, let me see you," he orders, turning around to look at her.

Alyanna walks out onto the balcony. She was dressed in traditional Asgardian armor, Loki providing it for her with his magic. "My King," she says in a monotone voice, looking at him through glowing blue eyes.

He admires his work, holding his scepter he presses it to her breast plate. He gently releases a blue smog that engulfed her and seeped into her armor. "There, now in this armor you are as powerful as a goddess. You will protect and defend me."

"Yes my King," she responds obediently.

Loki smirks, but he was cut off by a loud noise from the distance. He turns and sees Stark flying in his metal suit. "Leave quickly, like we planned, do not come out until I need you too."

"Yes my king," she responds before turning quickly and running to hide in a room, sitting in a chair to act like she was tied up.

 **Cut to Tony.**

They were alerted to the the location of Loki at Stark Tower and they kicked into action immediately. Tony flies through the tall skyscrapers, zooming in and out as he focuses on getting to Loki. As he approaches, his mask scans his building for Alyanna. "Jarvis, where is she?"

"Sir, she is located in your bedroom. She is restrained in a chair with Asgardian magic."

"Great," he mutters. "Is she okay?"

"Her vital signs are healthy," his robot butler responds.

He nods, as long as she was alive and not hurt. He focuses in on Loki who watches him with no fear. He could have taken him out then and there, but instead he flies straight up, deciding that taking out the portal before his army arrives would be more beneficial.

As he approaches, he saw Dr. Selvig activating the CMS device, holding the Tesseract.

"Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained," Jarvis informs him.

Tony looks at the doctor. "Shut it down, Dr. Selvig!"

The mind controlled doctor stares at him with a strange look. "It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

Tony stares at him saying, "okay," before pointing his hand towards the CMS and firing. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack, sending Selvig backwards. Tony stares in disbelief at the CMS that remained unharmed.

"Jarvis talk to me."

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed," Jarvis responds.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock," he says before flying away and back down to the balcony of his penthouse. Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet that un-suits him. Loki looks up at him, smiling mischievously. They proceeds to walk into the penthouse.

Loki walks through the glass door, holding the scepter tightly. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki says, his eyes narrowing at him.

Tony continues to make himself a drink. "Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you," he tells him, pulling out a glass.

Loki snorts, "You should have left your armor on for that."

Tony shruggs, "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." He points at him. "You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" From behind the bar, he attached to metal bracelets that would link him up to a new suit when needed.

Loki watches him skeptically. "Stalling me won't change anything," he reminds, remaining fully aware exactly what Tony wanted.

Tony scoffs, "No, no, no! Not stalling, threatening. No drink? Suit yourself," he says before taking a swing of his drink.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki challenged, watching Tony carefully.

Tony pauses, his face remaining calm as he answers him like he was answering a 3rd grade question. "The Avengers." Loki narrows his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Tony continues, "It's what we've decided to call ourselves. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing. "

"Ah, yes. I've met them."

Tony pushes off and away from the bar, his tone becoming more serious. "Let's do a headcount. Your brother, the demi-God;" Loki rolls his eyes. Tony continues, "a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, managed to not only threaten our home, but you have taken something that belongs with us." At the last statement, Tony felt himself becoming angry, but he remains calm.

Loki chuckles darkly, "That was the plan."

Tony gives him a bewildered look. "Not a great plan," he retorts. "Because now we are pissed off. And when they come, and they will, we're all coming from you."

The dark prince didn't fall for his intimidation. He steps back and spreads out his arms. "I have an army," he challenges.

"We have a Hulk," the billionaire responds coolly. "And you've pissed him off by taking our mate."

Loki grimaces. "I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You are missing the point. You took our mate, do you not understand what that means? There is no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army does come, and maybe it's too much for us, but you made one big mistake. You chose the wrong planet and you fucked with the wrong family."

Just as he said that, he throws his fist back and punches Loki straight across the face, knocking him back slightly. Loki growled and regains his footing, flicking the scepter threatening.

"You shouldn't have done that," Loki growls between his teeth.

Tony cracks hic knuckles, "I should have done that a long time ago."

There was a loud roar that rattles the whole building, signaling the opening of the portal. Loki looks out the window, laughing in victory. "You're all doomed. Nothing can stop me now!"

Tony lifts his arms up, "Jarvis now!" Suddenly the side of the wall moves up and a new suit shot out and wraps its way around Tony's body. He lifts his hand to fire his hand blaster when a figurer steps in front of him.

Tony feels his whole body freeze as he stared into the eyes of his beloved, except something was different. He drops his hand immediately, retracting his face mask and staring at her in disbelief.

She was dressed in unusual body armor, her eyes were glowing blue.

"Alyanna," Tony says, his voice slightly hoarse, his mark flaring.

The woman stares at him through a burning gaze, her stance defensive.

Loki gave a throaty laugh. "Mr. Stark, meet your ending."

The female warrior that was his mate, reaches forward and grabs his body. With unimaginable strength, she picks Tony up and flings him out the window, the glass shattering into pieces.

Tony was so stunned by what he had just witnessed, it took him a moment to regain himself and activate his suit to catch his fall. He shoots up right before hitting the ground, staring up at his building with wide eyes. "Guys," he says into the communicator. "We have a problem."


	13. Battle of NYC Chapter 13

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Thirteen*~**

 **New York City**

 **The Battle Begins**

The Chitauri army fell through the sky, invading the city. Civilians screamed as they ran to take cover.

"What do you mean Alyanna is under Loki's control?" Steve yells into the communicator. Black widow, Hawkeye and him were making their way to the city in the Quintet.

"Remember what happened to Barton? Yeah that happened," Tony says bluntly, staring up at the huge portal releasing thousands of aliens.

"This was Loki's plan all along," Natasha hisses. "To use her against us!"

"That fucker is going down!" Clint snarles. "I will gladly put an arrow in his eye."

"That's not all. He gave her some kind of body suit that makes her stronger. She could actually do some damage," Tony says, his chest constricting.

Thor growls in fury, "My brother has gone too far."

"Yeah well, he went too far a long time ago," Tony sarcastically remarks, launching missiles towards the Aliens.

Thor flies directly for Loki, landing on the balcony. "LOKI!" He screams, walking into the building, his hammer tight in his hand.

Loki turns from admiring his new kingdom to smirk at his 'brother.'

"Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor barks. "And release my mate or I will destroy you!"

"You can't! There is no stopping it. There is only war!" He bellows pridefully. "As for you _darling_ mate, she will make a fine slave. Maybe I'll make her my queen," he sneers, baring his teeth.

Thor roars in anger, lunging forward to attack. But he was intercepted, a small body launching into him and knocking him to the ground. He stares up in shock as his mate twirls an Asgardian sword. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in his world's clothing. That was short lived as she screams and moves to bring the sword down upon him. He lifts his hammer in time to block her, rolling out of the way.

She swings repeatedly, no mercy, no breaks. Thor tries his best to deflect and block for he did not want to hurt his continued to fight, making their way onto the balcony.

"My lady Alyanna please! I am your mate!" He tries to reach her, blocking another strike.

"No use Thor, she is completely mine," he hisses.

Thor glances at him briefly, and Alyanna knocks him to the ground with huge force, sending his hammer flying down to the ground. "Stand down!" She says in a command voice, pointing the sword to his face. The gentle and shy woman he first met was replaced with an emotionless warrior.

"My love, please fight his hold. You are stronger than this!" He plead with her. He watched as she blinked at him, the blue in her eyes flickering. But she shakes her head and presses the sword to his cheek.

"At your command, my King," she says to Loki who beams with pride in return.

"Finish him," He commands, no emotion on his face.

Thor closes his eyes, waiting for the impact of the sword.

 **Cut to Natasha, Clint, and Steve.**

"Look there!" Natasha yells, pointing to where Thor and Alyanna were fighting.

They stare in stunned silence as they watch Alyanna knock Thor to the ground. As she brought the sword up to finish the thunder god, Natasha yells to Hawkeye.

"Clint!"

"On it!" He answers back, pulling out his arrow and aiming it for the sword.

"Don't hit her!" Steve warns him.

"Never again," Clint mutters under his breath, focusing.

 **Cut back to the balcony.**

With a roar, Alyanna brought the sword up and swings it down. Thor closes his eyes and waits for the impact, but right before it came close to hitting him, a steel arrow came flying and knocks the sword out of her hand. She steps back, stunned at what happened.

"Vermin!" Loki hisses, aiming his scepter at the quinjet and firing. He hits one of the engines, sending it to the ground.

While Loki was distracted, Thor jumps up, grabbing a hold of Alyanna and flying off the balcony.

"No!" Loki growls after them. He jumps and lands on a flying chariot, following after them.

 **Cut to Natasha, Clint, and Steve.**

They stumble out of the Quinjet, unharmed and fully suited for battle. "Look there!" Natasha points to Loki flying in the air.

"He's mine!" Clint growls, pulling back an arrow and sending it forward.

The arrow flies through the air, going right for Loki's eye. But the Asgardian snaps his hand up and grabs the arrow, looking back to smirk. Little did he know that the arrow was actually a bomb. It beeps and explodes, sending Loki and the alien to the ground.

"Nice shot," Steve compliments.

"Always," Hawkeye winks before they take off to fight.

 **Cuts to Thor and Alyanna**

"Release me!" Alyanna demands, struggling against Thor's strong grasp. He flies away from the city, landing on the Statue of Liberty. He places her on top of the crown.

"Stay here, till the war is over," Thor tells her, backing away as she swipes a fist at him.

"You do not command me!" she growls at him. "King Loki will rule!"

Thor looks at her sadly. "We'll be back for you," he says before taking off back to the battle.

Alyanna yells in frustration, slamming her fist onto the copper statue causing a small dent.

 **Cuts back to the Avengers**

The whole city was in chaos, as the aliens fire at innocent civilians.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve breathes, his heart sinking at the lives that were being lost.

Tony responds, "I'm seeing it, but still trying to believe it. Have you heard from Banner yet?"

Steve sounds confused, punching an alien away. "Bruce?"

"What about Alyanna?"

"Thor took her to the Statue of Liberty, hopefully she stays there till we figure out how to take the mind control off of her," Natasha says, jumping over an alien and knocking another one to the ground.

"Great," Tony replies before taking off to attack more Chitauri.

Captain America turns to Clint. "I'm going to try to evacuate the city. Think you can hold it off?"

The master assassin fires another arrow into an alien soldier. "It will be my pleasure Captain," he salutes before continuing to fight.

Steve turns and runs into the building where he helped people escape the attack.

 **Cuts to Tony**

Tony flies around the gigantic alien, blasting it a few times with his missiles. The beast roared and began to chase Tony. "We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!" He says to Jarvis, quickly flying away.

 **Cuts to Hawkeye and Blackwidow**

Clint leans down and trips a Chitauri soldier before ramming an arrow down its throat. Behind him, Natasha manages to grab one of the alien's energy rifles and begins fighting the soldiers. There were so many! Steve finally rejoins them, using his shield to smack the soldiers away and knocking them out. Suddenly a hoard of the aliens surrounded them, locking them in a tight circle.

"Well shit," Clint curses, his bow and arrow up and ready.

Just when they thought they were out of luck, lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast and firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. The blast was so mighty that it blasts them back in a massive shockwave, leaving them to convulse before dropping dead to the ground. The smoke dissipated, revealing Thor kneeling on the ground, his hammer back in his hand.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asks, relieved that their new friend had showed up in time.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor responds reluctantly.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys," Tony says through the communicator.  
 **  
**"And Alyanna?" Natasha asks, concerned.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Thor to answer. "Well she's um...Still under Loki's control, but hopefully she'll stay in one spot until we are able to stop him."

" How do we do this?" The red haired spy asked.

Beside her, Steve looks up towards the portal. "As a team," he concludes.

Just then, Bruce arrives on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city.

"Well this seems horrible," He says sarcastically, he was covered in dust and his clothes looked like they had seen better days.

"Stark, we got him," Steve announces, looking up to the sky.

"Banner?"

"Yup."

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you," he responds, leading the giant alien towards them.

The teams looks up in time to see Iron Man fly around a building, behind him the huge beast.

"I don't see how that's a party," Black Widow remarks.

Captain America turns to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, Loki has Alyanna mind controlled. It's time to avenge her."

Bruce feels his whole body tense, the beast in him coming to life at the thought of his mate in danger. His skin began to turn green and his clothes rip as he transforms into the Incredible Hulk.

 **Cuts to Loki.**

Loki watches in horror as the Hulk takes out one the big beast easily. He shook his head, as long as the portal remains open, his soldiers will keep coming. The Avengers won't have a chance. And even if they did manage to close it, he still had his plan B.

"My lord," a voice rasps in an alien language. "We found the female, she is on the green statue," the soldier tells him in his crackly voice.

Loki smirks, at least he still had her. "Take me to her," he orders, jumping onto the hover scooter.


	14. Battle of NYC Chapter 14

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Battle of New York City**

 **~*Chapter Fourteen*~**

 **New York City-The Battle Continues**

After stealing a hover scooter, Black Widow was able to make her way to the top of Stark Tower. She walks up to the CMS machine and notices Dr. Selvig slumped down looking at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is still pulsing, firing towards the portal and gaining more power by the second.

"Doctor," Natasha says carefully.

He heaves, staring up at the portal. "Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself," he rasps, full of guilt.

Natasha reassures him, crouching down beside him. "It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing."

The scientist gives her a hopeful look. "Well actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." Black widow's eyes lit up. "I might be able to close the portal."

 **Cuts to the team**

The Avengers had their hands full as they continued to fight the the Chitauri. It wasn't until Tony got wind of a missile that was sent to nuke downtown manhattan that things began to turn around.

Black Widow immediately alerts the team. " I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

Captain America hits another soldier to the ground, he touches his ear to respond, "Do it!"

In his suit, Tony sparked an idea. "No wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

Iron Man notices his suit was getting low on energy from fighting so much. He thought about Alyanna and what he must do to protect her and the world. "I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a I know just where to put it."

He spots the missile and catches up to it from behind. He quickly grabs it and with as much strength as he could muster, he moves the missile off course and towards the portal, the team looking on in shock.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Captain America expresses, worried about his newly formed friend. "Think about Alyanna?"

Tony swallows the lump in his throat, "Take care of her guys," he says wholeheartedly. He then speaks to Jarvis who warns him about his low energy. "Save the rest for return J."

"Shall I make a voice recording for Miss. Jones?" The robot butler suggests.

"Might as well," he replies, his grip on the missile tightening.

"Recording."

Tony takes a deep breath. "Hey baby girl, I'm sure if you are listening to this, it means I was successful. If by some means I do not survive this, I just wanted to tell you," he pauses, his chest constricting. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I have been so protective over you, but I want you to know that I never doubted you from the beginning. Since the moment you walked onto the stage...you became my hero. I love you," he ends the recording, a tear slipping from his eye as he pushed forward harder.

 **Cuts to Loki and Alyanna**

The dark prince watches in rage as the missile made its way toward the portal. "NO!" He yells in absolute fury. They were on the hover scooter, returning to downtown.

Behind him, Alyanna looks up.

 **Inside Alyanna's mind.**

Alyanna was aware of everything that was going on. She had cried desperately as she fought both Tony and Thor. Every instinct in her body told her that it was wrong, but her mind was in full control from Loki. She screamed, yelled, sobbed, and pleaded with herself, trying to gain some kind of control. She looked up to see Tony moving the missile towards the portal.

"No!" She said in her mind. Was he suicidal? Did he know what he was doing?! She presses harder in her mind, trying everything to break the control. Her mate was about to die, and she was helpless.

Loki brought them to the ground, away from where the other avengers were. Loki's plan B was to use her to make the Avengers surrender, till then he was going to lay low.

Alyanna continued to fight, practically slamming into the walls of her mind. She felt it began to crack, but it was no use. She notices that Loki's sceptor was missing, she had only hoped that her mates had got it and would destroy it.

 **Cuts to Tony**

Iron man climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, before suddenly flinging himself through the portal. Communications dies and the suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror as he looks around him. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. Tony lets go of the missile and It whistles off into the blackness as he begins to falls back down the portal's missile reaches the main ship. The main ship explodes causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

 **Back to Earth**

Suddenly, all of the chitauri soldiers kneel over and begin to shake before stilling and dying. The avengers continue to watch for Tony, wondering if he would make it.

Natasha waits patiently, "Come on Stark," she mumbles under her breath, her hand still on the scepter.

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Steve with a frown, his eyes holding sadness. Swallowing, Steve makes the order, "Close it," to Black Widow.

Without hesitating, Natasha pulls the scepter out, the Tesseract turns off the energy beam, causing the portal to quickly close.

But before it officially closed, a small figure escapes just in time. It was Tony! Falling straight for the earth.

"Son of a gun!" Steve exclaims.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor points out before getting ready to shoot up and save him.

Alyanna watches on in horror as her mate fell to the ground, she knew the fall would kill him, suit or not. She suddenly felt the weight of the spell release, her body feeling like a bucket of ice water was dropped onto her. It must have been broken with the portal closed. She wanted nothing more to then run for Tony, but before she could, she saw in amazement as the Hulk fly up and latch onto him, plummeting into the ground.

She remained where she was, Loki still unaware that the spell had been lifted. She decided to wait till she had a good shot to take Loki out.

The avengers gathered around Tony, Black Widow and Hawkeye making their way to them quickly.

Thor rips off Iron Man's helmet to reveal Tony unconscious and appearing to be dead. The Hulk roars in fury, and the noise startled Tony awake.

"Alyanna!" He yells as he snaps his eyes open, looking around desperately.

The team sighs in relief. "We won!" Steve breaths, unbelieving.

Loki decided it was his turn to make a return. He motions Alyanna to follow him as he approaches the Avengers.

"You haven't won yet," Loki barks, his voice filled with dread and anger.

The team jumps and turns to glare at him, automatically falling into defensive positions. They all filled with worry as Alyanna stept out, still in full body armor.

"Destroy them," he orders her, smirking at his last attempt of revenge.

The Avengers watch in horror as their beloved mate began to walk towards them, anticipating a fight none of them wanted to have.

"Alyanna please!" Thor tries to reach her.

"Baby you need to fight it!" Natasha tries.

"We don't want to hurt you," Steve jabbers, his voice filled with pain.

Even the Hulk was still, watching as his mate advances forward.

Alyanna looks at each of her mates, even Clint, and felt herself become filled with intense rage for the Asgardian who had dared threatened them.

Smirking, Alyanna flips around and roundhouse kicks Loki, the extra strength from the armor sending him flying meters away. The team stands still in shock as they watch Alyanna run towards Loki, picking him up before he had a chance to react. She slams him down onto the asphalt, causing it to crack.

"You dare come to my world, threaten me and my mates," she seethed into his face. She picks him up again, and swings him over to the side. "This is for taking Clint!" She screams, before slamming him on her right. "This is for hitting Natasha!" Slam. "For almost killing my mates!" Slam. She picks him up and swings him in a circle. "And this, is for me." She then flings him with as much power as she could, straight for the Hulk, who grins madly as he grips the broken prince tightly.

"Puny God," he booms before slamming him hard one more time in the ground.

The Avengers surround him, glaring down at him with deep hatred.

Loki took deep ragged breaths, his whole body stiff from pain. He gave them all sheepish glances. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink," he grumbles painfully before passing out.

Natasha was the first to move. She ran full speed for Alyanna, opening her arms as she slams into her body. She wraps around her frame, burying her face into Alyanna's neck. "My baby, I am so glad you are alright!" She nearly sobs.

Alyanna feels her lip tremble as she grips onto her beautiful mate.

Steve was next as he walks up to her, a huge smile on his face. Alyanna looks up and smiles, she kisses Natasha before releasing her and moving to Steve. She kisses him deeply and embraced him tightly. "You were amazing," he breaths into her ear.

She chuckles before moving to Thor. He picks her up and swings her around, before bringing her down and capturing her lips with his. Their first kiss, and Alyanna couldn't help but melt into the sensation. "My beloved," Thor murmurs into her lips, pulling back.

She sheepishly looks up to him. "I'm really sorry for what I did, I had no control-" he stops her by kissing her again.

"All is forgotten, you are here safe and yourself. And might I say, my traditional clothes looks lovely on your body," he compliments, causing Alyanna to blush.

She turns to see the Hulk shrinking back down to Bruce. She ran to him and threw herself into his bare chest. "I'm glad you are alright, when I saw you there helpless, I lost all control," he says into her hair.

She shushes him and kisses him deeply. She then turns to see Tony standing there, his suit damaged beyond repair. His lips turn up into a smile, opening his arms for her. She gently molds herself to him, careful to not hurt him. Tony felt his whole body feel relieved at having her back into his arms. "I love you," he declares, bringing his lips to hers. They share a passionate kiss before pulling apart. Alyanna was about to apologize for throwing him out the window when he shut her up by kissing her again. She decides to just enjoy being with her mates.

There was a clear of a throat and Alyanna looks up to see Clint standing there, his face unreadable but filled with emotion. He looks at her unsure. "Alyanna," he starts, his voice trying to sound confident. "I would just like to say how sorry I am for what happened on the Helicarrier. I vow to never hurt you again, and I will understand if you decided to reject me."

Alyanna felt her left ankle flare up at finally seeing her last mate's true self. She approaches him, her heart fluttering. He looks down, as if waiting for her to lash out at him. She gently reaches down and grabs his hand, causing electricity to spark like fireworks. He gasps at the feeling and looks up into her eyes, hopeful.

"I am glad you are alright," she says sincerely. "And I know what it was like not having control over your actions. I forgave you the moment I finally came back to reality. You are my mate, and I am incredibly lucky to have you."

At her word, Clint felt himself crumble into her. He leans down and firmly presses his lips tightly to hers. Their kiss lasted the longest as they officially sealed their bond.

After pulling away, she felt all her mates around her. They hug each other in a group hug, their bodies sore but their soulmarks flaring together.

They were finally one.

END

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Now before you all freak out on me, no this is not the end of the whole story. More chapters are coming! But the sub-story 'The Battle of New York City' has ended.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed my adaptation of the Avengers! I just love soulmates and I have so many ideas for you!**

 **Now that I have introduced Alyanna and her role with the avengers, I will be updating on a weekly basis. This will give me enough time have great chapters up and ready for you as well as working on my other stories!**

 **I think I am going to update this story every Saturday, so be sure to follow/favorite this so you can enjoy the wonderful adventures to come!**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	15. Date Night Chapter 1

_**The Girl With Six Marks**_

 _ **Date Night**_

 **Full Summary: After the battle in New York City, the Avengers take some time off while they rebuild Stark Tower and the new Avengers Headquarter. During this time, Alyanna decides to go on a date with each one of her soulmates to seal their bond officially and permanently.**

 **~~Chapter One~~**

 **Dancing with Hawkeye**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, Clint Barton's Room**

Clint Barton paces back and forth nervously, his hands were sweaty and his throat was a little dry. Every once in awhile he would glance at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair or straightening up his collar.

It's been a month since the attack in New York City and everyone was still recovering. Tony had already made blue prints in rebuilding Stark Tower and the rest of the Avengers took the time to just relax and heal.

Alyanna, their beautiful mate, had came up with the idea of going on a date with each one of her mates, to seal the bond officially and completely.

They had each drawer a stick, they went in order from shortest to longest. Clint luckily picked the shortest stick, while Tony reluctantly picked the longest. Which brings them back to Clint, who nervously waited for Alyanna to be ready. His phone lit up and he practically jumps to retrieve it. He opens it to see a text from Natasha.

'She's ready,' it reads, causing him to grin widely. He responds quickly before placing his phone in his back pocket and grabbing a small bouquet of flowers he picked up earlier. He quickly walks out into the hall and makes his way where Alyanna's room was. Once he got there, he reaches up to knock when the door slides open, revealing his glorious mate.

She was wearing a skin tight knee length black and white dress, hugging her curves and showing them off beautifully. Her makeup was bold and dramatic, causing her brown eyes to pop out and highlighting all of her natural features. Her hair was curled, surrounding her face like a lion's mane. Clint didn't realize his mouth was open, staring at her like a fish out of water, till Alyanna giggles, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Are those for me?" She whispers gently, hinting towards the flowers.

Clint blinks, shaking his head as he came back to Earth. "I..um..Yes! These are for you," he stammers, holding them out for her. His cheeks flush red by the way he was acting. Like a love struck school boy on his first date, instead of the 38 year old master assassin that he was.

Alyanna giggles affectionately, taking the flowers before walking back into her room. She lays them down on her desk. "Nat, will put these in water. Are you ready to go?"

Clint nods, following her and grabbing her wrist. He pulls her to him, "You looking stunningly beautiful," he manages to say confidently, kissing her knuckles.

She grins madly, "You don't look so bad yourself."

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Garage**

Clint had struck up a deal with Tony to allow him to use on of his cars. A black 2013 Aston Martin.

"Wow, how did you manage to get Tony to let your borrow his car?" Alyanna questions.

Clint laughs nervously, unlocking the car and opening the car door for her. "Let's just say, I'll be cleaning his suits in any spare time I have."

The brunette laughs, shaking her head at him. He got in the car, starting the engine as it roars to life. Before he was about to shift into gear, his phone began to buzz. He gave Alyanna an apologetic look before pulling his phone out and noticing it was Stark. He gives a look of confusion before opening it and answering.

"Stark?"

"Hey Birdman, just wanted to remind you. If anything happens to my baby tonight, I'm blasting your bow into space," the billionaire smoothly tells him.

Clint rolls his eyes while Alyanna stifles a giggle. "Tony how many times do I have to tell you, I would never hurt Alyanna every again."

Tony didn't miss a beat. "Oh I was talking about my car. One dent, and say bye bye to your arrows."

Alyanna gasps, "Thanks babe!" She says loud enough for him to hear.

Tony chuckles, "But really, take care of them both tonight."

Clint snorts before hanging up the phone and putting it on silence. "No more interruptions," he smiles, pecking Alyanna before beginning to drive towards the exit of the building, taking off towards the city.

"So where are you taking me?" She inquires after a few minutes of listening to the calming radio.

"Somewhere special," he simply answers, not giving anything away. He reaches over and takes her hand, smiling at her adoringly. He still couldn't believe that his soulmate was sitting next to him. He couldn't have been more lucky.

 **Next Scene**

 **Downtown Washington D.C**

They drove through the buildings of D.C, earning them many glances from the youth around them. Clint pulls up to a nice looking building, with flashing lights and valet parking. He walks out and goes around to open Alyanna's door, offering his hand as she steps out. The young valet boy gawks at the car before looking up and checking Alyanna out.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he dangles the keys in front of the young man's face. "Hey buddy, ever seen an arrow fly 80 miles per hour and hit a target right on the dot?"

The young valet shook his head dumbly. "Put a dent or a scratch in this car and you just might," he smirks, dropping the keys into his hand. "Oh and look at my girl again that way and that would be the least of your worries." The boy nods furiously, deflecting his eyes and quickly making his way around the car.

"Was that really necessary," Alyanna pokes playfully.

Clint began to escort her into the building. "When it comes to you my dear, everything is necessary," he purrs into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms.

As they walk in, they were greeted with the low thump of a beat and the smell of cigarettes. It was a small high end club, with a nice bar and poker tables. He pushes her towards the elevator and they rode it up to the top floor. As they step out onto the roof of the building, Alyanna opens her mouth in surprise at seeing a table set for two on a small step up, overlooking the city. There was a bright candle in the middle of the table along with two menus, wine glasses, and silverware. A young waitress stood by the table, dressed professionally with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barton," she greets, dipping her head. Alyanna lifts an eyebrow at Clint who smirks at her in return.

They make their way to the table, Clint pulling out her chair before taking his seat. The waitress pours the wine before politely leaving, giving them time to order.

Alyanna was impressed, looking out into the city before up into the stars. "Wow Clint, this is really nice."

His chest fills with pride. "I figure being up here alone, would be better then down in a crowded bar."

Alyanna nods in agreement, looking down at the menu.

Once they ordered their food, Alyanna took the time to get to know her mate."What made you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asks with interest..

He thought for a moment before finding his answer. "When I was a young boy, I picked up the art of archery, competing in championships around the world. I was a world class archer, when I received a letter from Nick Fury, inviting me to train and become an agent. It was a cool job that paid nicely and I got to do what I loved. I spent five years training to use my skills in a way I never would imagine. I quickly became the top agent in S.H.I.E.L.D and after thirteen years, here I am."

She nods in appreciation. "So, how did you and Natasha first meet?"

He lifts an eyebrow at her question, but answers her anyway. "I was sent on a mission to kill her. At the time, she was a Russian Spy working for an undercover russian institution where she had grew up in. I realize that she didn't want to be there so I decided to spare her life and take her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Every since then, we've been friends."

Alyanna nods, taking in everything. "Well I'm glad you didn't kill her, that would have made things very differently today." Clint agrees, taking a sip of his wine.

"What made you want to join the army?" He questions her this time, taking a bite of bread.

She smiles, "My father was Dr. Arnold Jones, he worked for Tony's father for quite some years before retiring. He would come home and tell me stories of the super soldiers that would one day save the world." She sipped her wine. "The way he would talk made being a hero sound amazing. I wanted to do that, but being born with six marks, my father told me that it would be hard from me to do anything by having so many mates to worry about. But I tried anyway. The Air Force and Navy rejected me, but Army was always willing to recruit. I enlisted in the spring of 2007 at the age of 17."

Clint listened to her intently. "I read about you in the papers. Medal of Honor, your father must be proud."

She shrugs, "I hoped he would have, unfortunately he passed a few years ago due to a heart attack."

The assassin frowns, reaching out to touch her hand. "I'm sorry, I know for a fact that he's proud of you. Especially now since you helped save the world."

Alyanna scoffs, "If by saving the world you mean being helplessly controlled and watching as you hurt your own mate."

Clint gave her a warm smile. "I know exactly how you feel," he responds.

She gave him a look before melting into his gaze. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot you had been in the same boat."

"It's alright, it's better to forget anyway," he reassures her.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"Other than archery, what do you like to do?" Alyanna suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

Clint chews before swallowing and thinking about how to answer her. His face lit up and he cracks a crooked smile. He leans forward, "Okay but you have to promise not to tell the others."

Alyanna sparks in excitement, eagerly leaning forward. "I promise, what is it?"

The skillful archer took a deep breath, looking around before answering her. "So apart from being a world-class archer, I...also took dance lessons."

The former soldier's eyes widen in interest, "Dancing? What kind?"

Clint suddenly had an idea, he calls over the waitress and whispers something in her ear. Alyanna watches curiously, her eyes squinting and her mind wondering what he was up to. The waitress smiles before quickly leaving.

"What are you doing?" She asks as Clint stands and walks over to her. "Please tell me your not going to stip for me."

Clint burst out laughing, reaching to pull her up to her feet. "Not even close babe," he mumbles in her ear, bringing her down to the clear platform. Suddenly the sound of classical music can be heard and Alyanna looks up to see the waitress placing a small speaker down onto the table before leaving.

Her mate reaches around to grab her waist in one hand and her hand in the other. He then began to lead in her a classical ballroom dance, twirling her around as she giggles in delight. She wasn't much of a dancer herself, but she followed him anyway. He watches her adoringly, loving the feeling of her in his arms and enjoying his company. He twirls her once more as the song came to an end. He finishes by dipping her, causing her to laugh. He lifts her back up and captures her lips with his.

They morph into each other, their lips moving as one. Once they pull away to breath, Clint looks down at her, his breathing ragged while his eyes were filled with lust. "That was very good," she breathes, looking up at him with desire.

He chuckles, reaching up to caress her face. "Wanna get out of here?" He asks her, trying to be clique.

Giggling, Alyanna nods in excitement and eagerness.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Clint Barton's Room**

The couple burst into the room, their arms around each other as they continue to make out in a burning passion. Clint began to take off his jacket, his lips never leaving hers. Alyanna reaches up and began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest as he groans in pleasure. He breaks the kiss to lean down and pulling the dress up and over her head. He moans at seeing the black lacy bra and underwear his mate was selfishly hiding. He quickly reaches down and cups her small breast, his lips latching onto her neck.

The intense feeling to complete the bond fills their blood and Clint couldn't handle it anymore. He gently pushes her back onto his full size bed, and she spreads out and mews while he watches her with hungry eyes. He then began to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down and kicking them off. Alyanna's eyes lit up as she saw her soulmate mark on his thigh. She leans up and traces the branch with a delicate finger, causing Clint to throw his head back at the feeling.

He looks back down at her, "Where is mine?"

She laid back down and motioned to her ankle. He looks down and caresses his mark, sending waves of pleasure straight up her leg and to her core. He laid on top of her and in between her legs, his lips once again on hers. He reaches down and in between her legs and cups her sex. She moans into his mouth at the feeling, she knew she was soaking with need.

He quickly discards his boxer briefs and slips her underwear off. She didn't get a chance to see his dick for he was already placing himself at her entrance. Without hesitating, he presses forward and slowly sank into her. She throws her head back and arches at the feeling of his member stretching her out. Clint moans as his whole body pulses with hers, the feeling was almost too much and he had to stop himself from releasing too soon.

Once gaining control, he began to move. Thrusting into her in a steady rhythm that had both of them groaning in satisfaction. Alyanna felt herself slowly reaching the peak as Clint hit her spot. She wraps her legs around him and he began to pick up speed. It wasn't long till both of them felt themselves come undone together. Clint thrusts a few more times before stilling and collapsing on top of her. Their breathing was ragged and sweat dripped off of them. Pulling out of her, Clint lays down beside her, pulling her to his body. He places a kiss on her head and she snuggled into his side.

"I love you," she croons to him, trying to regain herself.

The master assassin felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you too," he whispers, pulling her tightly against him. He couldn't imagine a better place he would rather be.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **I decided to update early because tomorrow I am going to be super busy all day.**

 **So here's the next story _Date Night_! This gives Alyanna a chance to bond with her mates as well as some juicy lemons! **

**I hope you all have enjoyed!**

 **Please be sure to leave a review, they make my day!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	16. Date Night Chapter 2

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Staying Home with the Hulk**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dr. Bruce Banner's Cabin**

Unlike the other Avengers, Bruce had decided to have a residences off base and to himself. Although he wanted to be closer to his mate, he felt as though it would safer to have a secluded place to live than to risk destroying the base if he were to lose control. Alyanna had no problem making the drive to see him though; they both decided a nice night inside by the fire was just as amazing as going out.

Bruce had just placed out the last set of silverware when he heard the small knock on his door. His heart began to race and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He makes his way to the door, stopping by a mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He was clean shaven and he trimmed his curly hair, he decided to wear contacts instead of glasses.

Once he finally made it to the door, he opens it to reveal his gorgeous mate. She's dressed in a black flowy pants suit, with small heels and her hair done up in a high ponytail. She smiles when she saw him.

"Bruce!" She exclaims excitedly, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, inhaling deeply of her fresh scent. His body buzzes in appreciation.

"Aly, it's great to see you," he croons back, pulling slightly away and kissing her forehead.

"I know! I feel like it's been forever. You're never around now that you live out here," she pouts. "There's a room right down from mine, you sure it won't change your mind?"

The doctor smiles at her warmly. "We both know why it's better for me to be out here. Besides, I have more space," he insists, stepping to the side and letting her in.

She walks in and her eyes widen; the cabin was much bigger than she thought. It was modern with the flat screen tv and lights but had a twist of country side with the wooden panels and fur carpets. "Wow," she admires, taking it all in. "I might just come stay here more often!"

Bruce's heart skips a beat. "You are welcome here anytime, in fact I had this made for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small key. "This is the key to the main door and back door."

Alyanna felt her stomach flip. "For me?" She holds out her hand and he places it in gently. "Oh Bruce, it means a lot that you trust me."

He walks into the kitchen. "Of course my love, I trust you more than I trust myself," he jokes.

She places her purse down onto the couch, safely tucking the key inside before following him into the kitchen. She could smell the aroma and it tickles her taste buds. "What are you cooking?"

He stirs a pot on the stove before clicking the burner off. "Angel hair pasta with lemon butter sauce and some fresh scallops. Also a nice side salad."

She was impressed, she didn't know he could cook. "You really outdone yourself," she compliments, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

He blushes before turning around and trapping her in his arms. "You my dear, looking exceptionally beautiful tonight."

She feels her face heat up and she looks up at him through her dark eyelashes. "Thank you, you are very handsome as well."

He leans down and kisses her sweetly, enjoying the taste of her. "Thank you love."

 **Next Scene**

 **Dinner Table**

Laughter could be heard as the couple conversed in conversation.

"Did I tell you the time Tony let me try on one of his suits?" She manages to say between laughs.

Bruce's eyes widen, "You're telling me, Tony Stark, over-protective bossy pants, let you try on one of his death defying metal suits?"

Alyanna wipes her mouth with a napkin before responding. "Okay, let me reword that. I stole one of his suits."

Bruce drops his fork. "No you didn't!" He scoffs in disbelief.

Alyanna nods eagerly before continuing. "I snuck down into his lab and tried one on. Jarvis helped me out and everything. You should have seen the look on Tony's face when I flew up the side of the building." She laughs, "Priceless."

Bruce shook his head at her. "I can see why Stark likes to keep a close eye on you."

She points her fork at him. "Hey now, what's a little bit of fun?"

The Doctor smiles lovingly at her; the way the dim light hit her just right made her look like a goddess, sitting in front of him. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked her suddenly, trying to get to know her.

She shook her head no. "My parents were always so busy with work that they barely had time for me, much less another child."

"Did you want siblings?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I did. I always wanted someone to pick on and teach them things I learned. Protect them from bullies or push them to try new things. I was very lonely growing up, that's why I wanted to join the military. You kind of get forced to make new friends," she chuckles.

He nods, taking everything in. It was her turn to ask. "If you could go anywhere, where?"

He was taken back by her question, he expected her to ask something about his past or about the beast. It was quite refreshing. He took a sip of his water before answering. "Don't laugh, but I've honestly wanted to visit the Grand Canyons."

The brunette looks taken back. "You've never been to the Grand Canyon?"

He shook his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, the woman in front of him slams her hands down onto the ground, startling the Doctor. "That's it!" She says loudly. "We need to plan a trip to go there. Just you and me."

Bruce couldn't help but feel butterflies swarm in is stomach, "I would love that."

She smiles warmly, standing up and walking over to him. He tenses as she wraps her arms around him, his soulmark flaring in pleasure as she caresses his hand. "Do you want to see yours?" She asks and he nods in excitement.

She steps back and turns around, motioning for him to unzip her. He swallows thickly before reaching up and grasping the gold zipper and gently pulling it down. He felt himself become erect at the sight of her bare shoulders and then at the sight of his mark. It was a big green flower with a yellow center; how fitting.

"It's the biggest one, and it suits you well," she breathes, shuddering as he gently traces it. She then turns around, her hand coming up to caress his face. "Big and mighty, but still sweet and beautiful."

He couldn't take it anymore, he grips the back of her neck and pulls her down roughly to him. She groans, straddling his lap as he pulls her to him. As their lips tangle with one another, he gently pulls down the top part of her pants suit, exposing her breast to him. He looks down and moans at the sight. They weren't large but they were full and perky.

"Perfect," he grows under his breath as he leans down and latches onto one. She purrs in pleasure and arches into his mouth, her hands making their way up to tangle in his dark curly hair.

Bruce could feel himself fill with the desire to complete the bond, the bulge in his pants evident of that. He stands then, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips as he turns and in one motion clears off the table, sending the plates, silverware, and glasses crashing to the floor.

The pair didn't care as they continue their heated passion. He drops her onto the table gently, practically ripping of his shirt. "Don't worry, I have tons," he assures her. She giggles and looks down to admire his body. He was masculine and hairy, with thick dark curls on his chest.

He then proceeds to pull down the rest of her outfit, her heels tumbling to the floor along with the fabric. Bruce gorans at the sight of her naked form. "No panties huh?" he teases, his hand coming up to run a finger down her bundle of nerves.

She blushes furiously, her head rolling back at the feeling. The doctor proceeds to unbuckle his belt and dropping his pants. Alyanna took the chance to reach up and cup the bulge in her hand. He was big, she could tell. She then slips her fingers into the lining and pulls it down to spring him free. Her mouth opens at how thick he was, and he smirks proudly. He brought a hand up and tangles into her hair.

She leaned down and took him into her mouth,flicking her tongue out.

He responds by pushing forward slightly, the pleasure intensifying the deeper he went into her mouth. She sucks for a few minutes, loving the effects she had on him. He suddenly pulls away and leans down to pick her up and turn her over.

The excitement increases as he positions himself at her entrance. Bruce then began slide himself in, his heart rate increasing and his muscles contracting as the beast in him rumbles. She moans loudly at his size fully resting side her. The sweet gently Banner was gone and the beast has awoken. He pulls out and began to slam into her roughly and aggressively.

Alyanna felt her senses explode at how hard he was pounding into her; she loved every minute of it.

Bruce could feel his control slipping and he grinned his teeth, trying to push the beast down. The last thing he needed was to transform into the Hulk and rip his mate in half. Alyanna had already orgasmed a few times by the time Bruce was thrusting his final time. With a roar, he emptied himself into her, his pace slowing as he gripped her hips tightly.

She panted before turning around. Her soulmate was shaking, trying to control himself. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, bringing her lips to his. They kissed slowly, giving him a chance to relax.

Once he got his breathing, he picked her up and walked to his bedroom. They laid ontop the bed, wrapped into each other's arms.

"I love you," he says to her, his face buried into her hair.

"I love you too," she cooed, kissing his forehead.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Yay for Bruce and Alyanna! We had a snow day today so I figured I'd get this out to you!**

 **This story is also on Wattpad under the same name and the username Alynelovesyou**

 **if you would like to check this story out with pictures!**

 **I would also appreciate if you go vote on it!**

 **And please do review! I would love to read your feedback on what you think.**

 **Ive already finished the sub-story Date Night and im currently working on the next!**

 **So thanks for reading!**

 **lots of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	17. Date Night Chapter 3

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Picnic with Black Widow**

 **Washington D.C Park**

The sun was shining beautifully that afternoon, causing tourist and locals to flock to all the monuments, museums, and parks. Natasha thought it was the perfect day to take Alyanna out on their date.

They walk hand in hand, Alyanna dressed in some jean shorts with a flowy tank top while Natasha surprisingly wore a nice spring dress. Her red hair was brilliant in the sun, like a burning flame. She held onto a picnic basket that was filled with their lunch, and both were ready to enjoy the weather and each other's company.

They found a spot right under a tree that was far enough from the community but close enough to still watch and observe the people. "This is perfect," Alyanna beams, laying out the blanket.

Natasha chuckles, happy that her mate was pleased. "I made your favorite," she tells her, reaching into the basket and pulling out the food.

Alyanna's eyes lit up. "Chicken salad?" She guesses, her stomach growling in anticipation.

Natasha flicks her hair over her shoulder, it had gotten longer since the battle of New York City. "Of course beautiful."

They sat on the blanket and began to nibble on the food. "So I heard that the there's a new agent being hired," Natasha starts, chewing her sandwich.

"There are a lot of new agents," Alyanna points out.

Natasha swallows, "No I mean another one of us. Apparently he's from Germany, an undercover spy or something. Fury recruited him and apparently he's suppose to be partnering up with Clint."

Alyanna lifts an eyebrow at the new information. "Does Clint know this?" She highly doubt her mate would agree to being assigned a partner.

Natasha shrugs, "Fury probably had a plan on dealing with that."

Alyanna sips her water bottle. "What's his name?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm sure it'll be announced during our next training."

Alyanna nods, looking up to see a couple of guys making their way over to where they were sitting. They began to play football right in front of them, obviously trying to catch their attention. She motions for Natasha to look and she turns to see.

They were a couple of college students, a taller dark haired one and a shorter blond. They gave them a couple of glances, continuing to pass the ball back and forth.

Natasha smirks; turning back to her mate, she strikes up an idea. "Hey, wanna have a little fun?"

Alyanna puts down her sandwich, knowing exactly where she was going with this. "Oh hell ya."

They both stand and saunter over to where they boys are playing. The guys share a look of victory before acting like they didn't notice them approaching.

"Hey boys, mind if we join?" Natasha says confidently, her voice seductive.

Alyanna had to stop from giggling. The two college boys look at each other in surprise, they obviously weren't expecting that. The taller dark haired on smiles, "Sure sweetheart, just don't be to hard on yourself," he says before tossing her the ball gently.

Natasha catches it with a slap, bringing it up close to her face, she looks at them through her eyelashes. "Oh I promise I won't."

Alyanna then sprints to the other end and in a perfect throw, Natasha sends the ball straight to her, flying past both boys. Alyanna catches it easily, twirling around gracefully with the force of the ball.

The boy's mouth drops open. "Okay, I see you. Let's go!" The blond shouts, hitting his fist together.

Alyanna smirks, before running towards the other end of the field. The boys run after her, trying to tag her. She easily avoids contact with them before she tosses it Natasha who grabs the ball and makes it to the goal.

"Touch down!" Alyanna shouts, jumping up and down. "1-0 boys," she wiggles a finger at them.

The boys share a look before putting their game faces on. They continued to play for a few more minutes, the boys lagging behind as the girls dominated them. When they finally ended up with the ball, Alyanna held no mercy. Running full force, Alyanna jumps and tackles the dark haired boy to the ground. He grunts as he lands on the grass "What!? I thought we were playing no contact!"

Alyanna jumps to her feet and shrugs, "When was that established? Don't tell me you assumed we couldn't tackle."

The boy blushed before standing, his face reflecting embarrassment as he was just taken down by a girl. "Fine, you wanna play rough? Bring it."

They line up again, the ball was passed to Alyanna who began to run. She stops to pass the ball when the dark haired boy took the opportunity to run and tackle Alyanna harder than necessary to the ground. It caught her off guard and she wasn't prepared so she landed on her left shoulder hard. She hissed in pain and Natasha was running to her side instantly.

"What the hell is your problem!" She growls pulling the boy off her mate.

The guy rolls over and looks at her innocently. "She started it!"

Natasha helps Alyanna to her feet. "I'm fine, honestly it doesn't hurt anymore," she lies, rotating her shoulder. She's definitely felt worse before. "Besides, I tackled him first."

Natasha turns a heated glare towards the boy, ignoring Alyanna. "Are you that much of a sore loser that you can't take a little joke?"

The brown haired boy holds his hands up in defense. "Look I was just having fun."

Natasha rolls her eyes, putting an arm around her mate's shoulder. "Well you obviously don't understand what it means to play around."

The boy crosses his arms. "Whatever, y'all were just some bitches we were trying to smash anyway."

Alyanna pulls Natasha back as she advances forward. "Come on Nat, we don't need to deal with this."

Natasha listens to her, giving the guys one last glare. She then grabs Alyanna by the waist and brings her close while smashing her lips against hers. She kisses her passionately, her tongue sweeping her bottom lip. Alyanna melts into her and the boys were long forgotten.

The two college students watch with wide eyes as the two hotties made out in a heated bliss. The blond claps his friend on the shoulder. "Come on bro, they are obviously soulmates."

They left and Natasha smirks in triumph. She pulls away, leaving Alyanna breathless. "Was that for them or for me?"

"For them," she says honestly. "But this one is for you," she purrs before bringing her in for another kiss.

 **Next Scene**

 **Lincoln Monument**

The sun had slowly began to set in the western horizon, signaling for the lights around Washington D.C to begin to light up the city. Alyanna and Natasha found themselves touring the monuments. They ended up at the Lincoln memorial, sitting on the steps as they snacked on some cotton candy.

They laugh together, sharing secrets and talking about the craziest missions Natasha has been on.

"So there I was, tied to a chair in the middle of an interrogation, when Agent Coulson called me in," she begins, plucking of a small bit of the pink fluffy substance.

Alyanna gives her a bewildered look. "And the Russian guy let you talk to him?"

Natasha shrugs, "Those thugs are minor compared to what S.H.I.E.L.D puts up with. Phil threatened him with a missile and I was so close to getting out information. But Phil said it was urgent so I kicked their asses and walked out bare footed."

Alyanna shook her head. "You are amazing, constantly putting the men in their places."

Natasha playfully nudges her, "what about you? You're saving their lives. Carrying your commander on your shoulders? Takes some serious strength."

Alyanna waves her hand dismissively. "It's all about proper balance. You can lift anyone with the right technique."

"But still," the red haired woman objected. "You are too humble for you own good. Just take the damn compliment."

Alyanna rolls her eyes. "Thank you," she says, sticking her tongue out at her.

Natasha places a price of cotton candy on her tongue. "Come on squirt, it's getting late. And I doubt we want to be around when the crazies come out."

"Oh sure, because we clearly can't watch out for ourselves," Alyanna snorts, standing.

Natasha holds her hands up defensively, "I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying my day off. I don't want to have to beat someone down unless I'm on the clock," she teases, grabbing Alyanna's hand. Shaking her head, Alyanna follows her down the steps, loving the time she spent with her beautiful mate.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Natasha and Alyanna's bedroom**

The girls walk in giggling, kicking off their shoes. "What do you want to do now? We've got popcorn, and movies?" Alyanna suggests, unbuttoning her jean shorts and slipping them off as she tries to get more comfy.

Natasha stands there, observing the long luscious legs that her mate deliciously exposed to her. Nibbling on her lip, Natasha stalks towards her like a predator hunting it's prey. "I have a better idea," She whispers as she comes up behind her, her hand reaching around and cupping her sex. She pulls Alyanna tightly against her, her lips finding her neck.

Alyanna moans and arches into her, loving the feeling of her mate's touch. The older woman then twirls her around, pushing her up against the wall as she attacks her mouth in needy kisses. They tangle in each other for a few more seconds before Natasha's hands made their way up Alyanna's shirt, pulling it off and over the brunette's head.

Natasha's spring dress follows suit and before long they both stand there naked and exposed to each other. Natasha bends down and captures one of Alyanna's brown nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue as she teases her. Moaning, Alyanna wraps a leg around her and pulls her closer. Her pussy was soaked and she could feel it dripping down her leg with want and need.

They move to the bed, laying Alyanna down while Natasha goes down on her. She laps at the juices, and moans at the taste. Like the sweetest nectar, and she couldn't get enough.

Alyanna groans at the feeling and moves her hips to grind her pussy against Natasha's face.

"Do you have…?

"Yep," Natasha answers, licking upwards. "One second."

She leaves and makes her way to the dresser, opening the top drawer and digging into its contents. She pulls out the strap on and begins to fasten it around her pelvis, inverting her end into herself with a gasp. This strap on was designed to give both parties pleasure, but each thrust sending vibrations into Natasha. She tests it out by stoaking the didldo, and quivering as a wave of pleasure runs through her.

She smiles and walks back over to Alyanna. "Ready baby?"

Alyanna wiggles her bottom. "Hurry up already!"

Laughing, Natasha positions herself at her entrance, pushing forward. They both moan at the feeling, and soon Natasha was moving in a steady pace.

The strapon sent delicious vibrations through both woman, and the faster Natasha moves, the higher the setting would go. Natasha leans forward and kisses Alyanna deeply on the lips, sucking on her bottom one while her hips move in a way that hit the right spot. Alyanna felt her toe curl and she clenches around the dilido. This actions sends powerful vibrations towards NAtasha and she pulls back to moan at the feeling.

"God baby, you're so beautiful," she purrs down to her mate, her pace quickening.

"Oh fuck!" Alyanna screams in pleasure, her head rolling back as she lifts her hips to meet each thrust.

Painting, Natasha could feel herself getting close and she began to thrust in and out as fast as she could.

Seeing stars, Alyanna came undone underneath her red-headed girlfriend. At the same time, Nastasha stills her movements, her body shaking as a massive orgasm rushes over her. She pulls out and removes the strap on, dropping it to the floor.

They lay there for a moment, trying to control their breathing. Alyanna turns to cuddle into her soulmate. "I love you," she whispers gently to her.

Natasha smiles and leans forward to kiss her. "I love you too."

Alyanna begins to giggle and Natasha looks at her as if saying "What's so funny?"

"I still want popcorn," she says between giggles, earning her an eye roll and a nibbling on her ear.

"FIne," Natasha drags, moving off the bed to make popcorn for her spoiled girlfriend.

Alyanna laughs at her; she couldn't have been more lucky.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading! Lot's of yummy lemons.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	18. Date Night Chapter 4

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Stargazing with Thor**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base-Rooftop**

Tonight was a clear crisp night. The sky was big and open, not a cloud in sight. Alyanna was waiting patiently on the S.H.I.E.L.D rooftop. Her palms were slightly sweaty for she was unusually nervous for this date. But then again, this date was with a Demi-God from another world. She was curious to what he had came up with, since he wasn't from her planet. She didn't expect the classic dinner and a movie, and she was quite excited about it.

He also didn't have a cell phone, and so they only communicated in person. He told her to meet him on the rooftop this Friday night so she hoped he wouldn't forget. Which brings her back to waiting patiently.

She wore something warm, a pair a black leggings, a pink sweater, and some black combat boots. She held a jacket in her arms, just in case it got too cold. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling over the side.

A few more minutes passed when the loud roar of thunder could be heard. Alyanna knew it must be her mate since the sky was so clear.

She stands and makes her way towards the middle of the platform. Looking up into the sky, she flinches as a bright ray of lightning flashes and with a crack of thunder, Thor appears kneeling in front of her. As he stands, Alyanna notices that he was dressed in a very formal black tux, finished with a crisp bow tie. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and his lips turned up in a huge smile.

"My lady Alyanna," Thor booms, stepping towards her and wrapping his huge arms around her. "I have missed you these last few moons."

Alyanna breathes in his mystic scent, like earth and stardust. "I have missed you too," she replied, reaching up to kiss him gently. "But Thor, you didn't have to get this fancy."

He frowns, stepping back and looking down at his attire. "Tony Stark told me this is traditional clothing when taking a lady out on a 'date.'"

Alyanna rolls her eyes but smiles at him. "Maybe for a formal date, but this is just a casual date right?"

Thor felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment. He should have done more research. Alyanna notices this and touches his face. "But you look absolutely handsome," she compliments and Thor looks at her with love and adoration.

"And you, my goddess, are more beautiful than Freya herself," he tells her, taking her hand and twirling her around.

She laughs, loving the attention from her out-of-this world soulmate. "What do you have plan for us tonight?"

"Well the night is beautiful, the moon is almost full. I have planned for us to retreat to the mountains and enjoy our company and the scenery," he says confidently and as if he were proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

Alyanna was surprised, tonight was the perfect night to do that and she was excited. "That sounds wonderful! But how about we get you some clothes that are more comfy."

Thor grin widens. "I would greatly appreciate that Lady Alyanna."

 **Next Scene**

 **Alyanna's bedroom**

"I'm sure Steve won't mind you borrowing his clothes. You two are almost the same size," Alyanna calls to Thor who was changing in the restroom.

Natasha was also in their room, reading a book on her bed. "Where is he taking you?" She asks Alyanna.

She shrugs, "Not really sure, somewhere in the mountains."

Natasha lifts an eyebrow. "This late?"

"Yes, we are to gaze upon the Stars," Thor answers for her, coming out of the restroom. He was wearing Steve's grey t-shirt and jeans. It was slightly tight around his arms, which hugged his muscles deliciously. Alyanna couldn't help but feel her mouth drop open at the sight of him in civilian clothing.

Thor spreads his arms open, "Is this alright?"

Natasha tries not to laugh as her mate almost stammers over her words. "I uh...yes babe, you look wonderful," Alyanna manages to squeak out, her body warming.

Both Thor and Natasha could few their mate's arousal, causing Thor to smirk in triumph and Natasha to swallow. "You all get out of here now, have fun tonight!" The red headed assassin pushes them out, closing the door before either one of them could say anything. "Jesus, that women. I need a cold shower," Natasha mumbles under her breath.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Base-Rooftop**

The pair made their way back up to the roof, Thor gripping her hand gently as he lead the way. "How exactly do you expect to get to this mysterious mountain spot of yours?" She asks him, looking around to see if he had an aircraft of some sort.

He takes her jacket and wraps it around her. "Hold onto me tightly," he tells her, picking her up bridal style.

She squeals and grips onto his shirt, "please don't tell me you're going to-"

But before she could finish he crouches down and shoots up into the air. She screams as she feels the rush of the wind and the feeling of her stomach dropping. She closes her eyes, hoping to god he didn't drop her.

There was a loud boom and Alyanna felt her stomach drop back into her. She opens her eyes and notices that she was surrounded by trees. The soothing sound of crickets could be heard and the air was slightly cooler. Thor chuckles at her reaction. "It is about a few minutes hike, do you wish to walk or would you like me to carry you?"

As much as she wanted to stay in his arms, Alyanna didn't want to seem like some preppy princess. "I'll walk hun, besides that gave me a rush. I need to find my legs," she points out.

He reluctantly put her down, he had secretly hoped she would let him carrier her. But he smiles anyway, "Then follow me my lady."

Thor began to lead her down a path that started to go up the mountain. She was thankful she wore flat shoes and nothing with a heel. As they walked a few more minutes, a small light could be seen up ahead. As they got closer, Alyanna gasps at what she saw.

There was a small clearing, with a tent and a small fire pit with a couple of chairs around it. "Is this all you?" She asks the thunder god who smiles proudly.

"All for you my love," he purrs into her ear. She shivers and walks into the clearing.

Thor quickly makes his way to a chest that was beside the tent, opening it he pulls out some chocolate, graham crackers, and some marshmallows.

"Bruce Banner has said that these foods are custom to the hobby of camping," Thor explains as he brings them close to the fire.

She thought it was very cute how he had asked her other mates for advice. "That is very sweet of you," she cooes, "and yes those are very great camping snacks! We can make s'mores!" She squeals cheerfully. Last time she had s'mores was when some lucky solider received them in a care package and he shared them with the unit.

Thor smiles happily, "Yes, you must show me how to make these s'mores!"

Alyanna giggles and sits down beside the fire, she took the food and began to assemble the crackers and chocolates. "We need some sticks to roast the marshmallows," she tells him.

Thor nods in understanding, he returns to the tent and reaches in to pull out a couple of long sticks. "They gave me these," he claims, handing one to her.

"Perfect!" She cheers, before sticking a couple of marshmallows on and bringing them to the fire.

As she made the s'mores, Thor sat beside her in the other lawn chair, watching her intently. The way the fire light hit her tan skin, made her glow in a beauty that Thor has never seen before. It brought him back to the first time he saw her, standing there right before boarding the Quinjet. He pushed back the sudden rage he felt when he had heard Loki threaten her.

Alyanna looks up to Thor, frowning at his sudden change in emotions. "Are you okay?" She asks him, her eyebrows furrowing.

He snaps out of his thoughts, a grin forming in his lips once more. "Yes my love, I was just remembering the first time we met."

Alyanna couldn't help but snort. "Huh, yeah. That's wasn't the ideal way to meet for the first time."

"No, but it was still one of the most memorable," Thor replies.

Alyanna smiles, putting a s'more together for Thor. She hands it to him. "Here, try it."

Thor takes the snack gratefully, bringing it to his lips as he takes a bite. The cracker crunches and crumbles under his bite, the marshmallow sticking to his stubble. His taste buds tingle as he chews the tasty treat. With wide eyes, he stares at Alyanna in disbelief. "Dear Odin! This is wonderful!"

Alyanna giggles, reaching up to wipe a bit of the white sticky substance off of his face. "I'm glad you like it!"

He devours the rest, licking his fingers. "Earth food has always had a special place in my heart," he booms, grabbing another set of crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

Alyanna nods, biting into hers. She literally groans at the taste, it's been awhile since she's had something this sweet.

Thor finished the rest of the packages, Alyanna just had a few. The night went on and the moon was high in the sky.

Looking up, Alyanna could see the millions of stars lighting up the sky. Away from the city, you could see the Milky Way drawn into the deep blue sky.

"Beautiful," she hears Thor comment beside her. She hums in agreement, turning to find him staring at her intently. She blushes under his gaze.

The demo-god stands, taking a pot of water that had been sitting beside the fire. He motions for her to stand back and she obeys, watching as he pours the water onto the fire and sending them into moonlight darkness.

She immediately looks up, wanting to see the sky fully now that there was no other light to interfere. Gasping, she was taken back by how stunning the night sky looked. "Wow," she breathes, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt Thor approach her, and before she could react, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her down to lay ontop of him. She lays with her back on his chest, looking up at the sky in awe. She could feel his heat radiating through his clothes and into her body.

Thor reaches up and begins to run his hand up and down her arm. The feeling of her weight ontop of him made him feel secure and safe. Her scent was intoxicating, and her body heat was almost addicting. Thought the sky above was gorgeous to look at, it pales in comparison to his lovely mate.

Alyanna could help but feel slightly aroused with having her back pressed up against him. His crotch was right below her butt, and she could have sworn she felt him twitch. Realization that she was just about to make love to a freaking god dawns on her and she couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious.

Picking up on this, Thor runs a hand through her long brown hair. "What are you thinking about my love?"

Alyanna feels her cheeks flush once more. Biting her lip, she decides to be honest with him. She turns around so she was no straddling him, causing goosebumps to rise on both of them. She stares down at the devilishly handsome god in front of her, and her heart began to race a mleba minute. "It's just...you are the mighty Thor. I just cannot believe that you are my soulmate."

He gives her an understanding smile. "I know what you mean. I could have never imagined a more perfect person than to have you. You are so strong and you have a mighty big heart. Not only did I gain a soulmate, but a family as well. It's an honor to be chosen to protect Midgard."

Alyanna smiles at his answer, all of her insecurities washed away. She leans down and kisses him gently, enjoying and memorizing exactly how he tastes. Thor hums into her lips, his arm coming up and wrapping behind her next to pull her deeper and closer. She moans and he leans forward to stand; she squeals and wraps her legs around his midsection as he carries her to the tent.

Still holding her, he unzips the tent and carries her inside. There was a blow up mattress that was fully made with covers, blankets, and pillows. They land on it together, their lips finding each other once more.

Their hands roam each other's bodies, desperately clinging into one another as if the other person would soon disappear.

Leaving her lips, Thor makes his way to her neck, licking and biting the sensitive flesh. She moans and grips onto his hair tightly. "Oh Thor!" She cries as she feels him grinding into her.

Thor has only ever been intimate with one lady and that was after he had a few drinks after a festival. Ever since his mark appeared, he vowed to wait to indulge in the pleasure till he found his soulmate. Now after years of pent up sexual frustration, he unleashed his inner sexual beast onto his soulmate.

Growling, Thor flips Alyanna over, bringing her up and taking her sweater off. He grabs at her breast as he kisses her neck, groaning at the soft feeling of her skin under his rough hands. She arches her back, grinding her bottom against his already hard member.

He quickly discards his shirt and her bra, pulling her close to feel her back against his chest. His body was like a furnace, burning with heat that felt good against her cool flesh. His hand ran down her body and he caresses her gently through her leggings. "You feel incredible my dear," he purrs deeply into her ear.

"Please just fuck me already!" She moans desperately.

He felt his whole body buzz at her words, the excitement becoming too much. He nearly rips off the constricting jeans, the button flying off.

"I'm sure Captain Rogers will understand," he booms in a hearty laugh.

She giggles, looking back at him with love and adoration. He kicks off the pants and begins to work her pants down and off her legs. She helps and soon she was bare and naked for him. He bends her down forward, her ass up in the air and ready for his assault.

He groans at the sight of his mate laying there ready for him. He leans forward and gently licks her sensitive patch, causing her to jolt forward and cry out.

He reaches up and grabs onto her hips and pulls her forward, burying his face deep into her. She arches and moans loudly, surely to wake any critter within a short radius.

He pulls back, his mouth covered in her juices. "Do you want me little one?" He purrs to her, his voice deep and husky.

She feels her whole body react to him, her neck mark pulsing with want and need. "Yes! Please Thor! I want you so bad!" She cries loudly.

He grins with satisfaction, lifting up and positioning himself directly at her entrance. Her fingers gripping tightly onto the blanket underneath her, she readies herself for him.

Gently, he pushes forward, his tip slowly disappearing into her, stretching out to fit his large size. She bites her lips as waves of pleasure washes over her. Crying out, her body contracts at the feeling of him fully inside her. He was large, nothing she couldn't handle, but it definitely made her stretch.

Thor grips onto her hips tightly, his head thrown back at the feeling of her tightness surrounding him. He slowly pulls out, pushing back in with a deep thrust.

He gently picks up the pace, plunging into her at a steady rhythm. She buries her face deep into the sheets under her, the feeling of Thor hitting her spot just right.

They continue to enjoy each other, Thor thrusting faster as he began to climb the ladder to an orgasm. Much to her demise, he stops and pulls out, cursing her to whine.

He didn't waste any time though, flipping her over he buries himself inside her once more, this time looking upon her face as it scrunched up in pleasure.

He didn't hold back.

He began to fuck her faster, more needy and ready to explode. She kept her legs up, orgasms racking her body. With a final grunt, Thor releases into her, his body thrusting sharply into her as he empties his seed into her womb. He lays on top of her, his lips finding hers as he sweetly kissed her.

"My life," he breathes against her. "You are the love of my life." He reaches around and grabs onto his mark.

She breathes and snuggles into him. "I love you my god," she says sweetly, wrapping her arms around him.

Their heart rates began to slow down until they began to beat as one. Thor zips the tent up and covers them up under the blanket. His body heat kept her warm as the outside temperatures slowly decreased. Soon they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	19. Date Night Chapter 5

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Jazzing with Captain America**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Steve Rogers Room  
**  
To say Steve was nervous about his date with Alyanna would be a understatement. The last time he had ever been out in a date was back in the the 40s, when he took out his old lover, Peggy Carter. He could remember her vaguely, she somewhat reminded him of Alyanna, strong, kind, and beautiful. He wondered whatever happened to her, but he shakes his head. It doesn't matter now, he had his soulmate.

He sits in his bed, flipping through one of his old comic books, smiling in amusement at how over dramatic they portrayed him. He heard a gentle knock on the door, and he practically threw the comic book to his dresser.

He stands and smooths out his hair, walking up to his door and pressing the button to open it. It slides open to reveal the beautiful goddess that was his soulmate.

Alyanna was dressed in a short maroon colored dress, her hair was pulled to one side and curled beautifully. His mouth drops open at the sight of her, "You are so beautiful," he compliments, his voice quiet as he practically gawks at her.

Alyanna blushes deeply, her heart hammering in her ear. "You are even more so," she replies back, looking him up and down.

He was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a dark brown button up shirt along with a dark tie. His muscles bulge from his shirt, and his chest was strong and broad. Alyanna still couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Are you ready?" He asks her, snapping her out of her day dreams.

She nods, smiling at him brightly. He takes her hand and pulls her close, pecking her on the lips.

He then leads them down to the garage, passing by Clint who gives them a thumbs up. "Have fun tonight guys!" He calls to them.

 **Next Scene  
Washington D.C Downtown  
**  
They walk into the old style jazz club, the sound of old blues music radiating through the walls. She grips his hand tightly, smiling brightly at the atmosphere. He leans down to speak into her ear. "This is the only place I could find that I could actually stand. But we can go somewhere else if you like?"

She shakes her head, leaning up to kiss his ear. "This place is perfect!"

He smiles, pleased to know she could enjoy his style of music too.

They make their way to the bar, grabbing a booth; they sat in the same side, Alyanna towards the wall while Steve took the aisle.

"I didn't even know this place existed," she says to him, looking round to see old artifacts from the 20-60s hanging on the wall.

Steve looks around, "yeah, they got some of it right. But they tend to make it a lot more flashy then what it really was." He then turns to her, looking at her lovingly.

She smiles up at him, her arms wrapped around his big bicep.

The waitress came to the table, a young thin blonde hair woman who was dressed like an old style waitress. She looks at Steve up and down, clearly never seeing someone as attractive as him.

She didn't even glance at Alyanna. "Hey sugar, can I get you something to drink? A beer?"

Steve let out a laugh, the only downfall to his inhuman abilities was that he definitely was not able to feel the affects of alcohol. "A water please."

She nods and begins to turn away, causing both Steve and Alyanna to frown. "Excuse me!" He calls to her, causing her to turn back with a hopeful glance.

"Yes sugar?"

Steve couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed, but he smiles politely. "You forgot my girl here," he says to her, wrapping an arm around Alyanna's shoulder.

The waitress blushes and stutters, "oh right! Yes my apologies."

Alyanna's lips press in a tight line. She knew that having such attractive mates, she would encounter other people who would think the same. She was just glad Steve had said something before she did. "Water, please."

The waitress nods once more before turning to the bar.

"Can you believe that?" She says to him.

He turns to her and a gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it babe. I've been having to refrain from bashing a few of these guys heads in. They've been staring at you ever since we've walked in."

She looks around, "really? I didn't notice."

"Exactly," he chuckles. "You are not leaving my sight."

They ordered their food. Both having hamburgers with onion rings.

"I've always wanted to know this, but what is the one thing that you miss most about you old life?" She asks him curiously.

He thought for a moment before answering her. "To be honest, not a thing. This life right now is much more fulfilling than my last life. Although..." his mind flashes back to Peggy. He shakes his head, "nevermind."

She picks up on his change of emotion. "No what? You can tell me."

He debates on whether he should tell her, but again honesty was the best. "Well...I had this one love."

She feels her stomach turn, but she had to keep an open mind. That was years ago, and before he had a soulmate mark. "Tell me about her," she smiles.

He looks at her unsure, but continues nonetheless. "I first met her while I was at basic. She was an agent assigned to look after me while I was getting ready to be tested for the strum. She always had this interest in me and I always thought she was beautiful. She saved my life a few times, and after I became Captain America, she was always there to support me. But one day she disappeared. I don't even know if she died all those years ago, or she's lying in a retirement home somewhere. Of course now it doesn't matter," he says wholeheartedly. "I have you now."

Alyanna could feel the sadness from him. She knew it must be hard for him. Reassuringly, she leans up and kisses him deeply on the lips. "I am happy to have you here."

They ate in silence, occasionally laughing as they stuff their faces. Once they were finished, the started to converse once more. "So army huh? How different do you think it is since my time?"

Alyanna chokes, "oh god, so different. For one, hazing is no longer allowed."

Steve's eyes widen, "wow, hazing was encouraged when I went. In fact, I was hazed many times."

Alyanna nods in understanding. "Yeah and communication is a lot more advance. We Skype home, or video chat, instead of writing letters."

"That is way more convenient. This world definitely has more convenient ways to communicate with people around the world," he agrees, his hand coming up to caress her shoulder where is Mark is. It sent tingles through both of them.

"You know when I first actually looked at your mark I did thought it was ironic that it looked like your shield. I'll have to admit," she says shyly, her face beating up. "I sort of fantasizes that you would be my mate."

Steve felt his heart flutter at her words. "Really? Why is that?"

She shrugs, "My father always told me stories about you. He worked close with Mr. Stark when he was young, so he knew about you very well."

Steve grimaces, "oh yes. Tony's father. I remember him, vaguely."

"He passed away before I was born, but my father told me stories. And Tony tells me only little details."

The super soldier gives her a lopsided grin, "So did these fantasies ever consist of...anything else?" He flirts to her confidentially, placing his elbow on the table as he looks at her.

Giggling, her reaches up and touches his hard chest. "Oh Captain, that's for you to find out," she teases, leaning forward.

As her breath washes over him, he shivers, his body tingling at the sensation. He leans forward to kiss her but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Can I get anything else for you?" She says tightly, with a fake smile.

Steve let's out a frustrated sigh, and Alyanna giggles. He turns to her, with his lips in a sarcastic smirk, "no thanks, you've been wonderful."

She smiles at him, giving him a seductive glance before clearing their table. Steve rolls his eyes as Alyanna laughs, clinging to his shirt. She kisses his cheek, "you are terrible!"

He shrugs. Suddenly the music picks up, a loud Saxon being the lead. Steve's eyes lit up. "You wanna dance?"

Alyanna nods excitedly, and follows him to the main dance floor.

The music was fast and held a steady rhythm, other people filled the dance floor as they grabbed partners and danced together. Steve never let Alyanna's hand go, bringing her to the floor and beginning to sway to the music.

She lets out a laugh, he was really good and she tries her best to keep up. He brings her close, before pushing her out, moving to the music, his eyes never leaving hers.

They twirl and sway, hitting the beat perfectly. They both share huge grins as they had the time of their life.

The song finishes and Steve wraps his arms around her tightly. She giggles cheerfully as he kisses her cheek. "Hey I need to use the restroom really quick," she tells him.

He nods, walking off the dance floor to escort her to the restroom. Kissing his cheek, she disappears into the woman's restroom. He watches after her, glancing around the room as he felt a pair of eyes on him.

The waitress from before makes her way over to him, her hips swaying seductively. He looks away from her, pretending to ignore her. She walks up to him, throwing her arms around him. "Hey baby, where's your girl? I just got off the clock, wanna dance?" She slurs, batting her eyelids.

He tries his best not to give her a look of disgust. He reaches up and politely unwraps her arms from his neck. "No thank you. My _soulmate_ will be right back."

She sneers, "Oh please, that doesn't mean you can't dance with me. Come _on._ Have a little fun!" She persists, but Steve frowns at her.

"I said no," he says more sternly, his back straightening up to his normal height. His eyes flash at her and she steps back, holding her hands up.

"Jeeze, alright I get it," she miffs, turning around and leaving his side.

Alyanna steps out of the restroom and Steve turns around to smile at her. They make their way back to the dance floor, spending the rest of the night dancing in each other's arms.

 **Next Scene**

 **Later on that evening**

The couple come out of the jazz club laughing, Steve's arm wrapped around her shoulders as she clings to his waist.

"That was so much fun!" She skips, twirling on his hand.

Steve chuckles at her, enjoying his time with her. "I'm glad you liked it. We definitely need to come more often," he insists. She nods eagerly in agreement.

They walk down the sidewalk, the sky was cloudy so the moon couldn't be seen. They had to park in a garage down a few blocks, and as they were walking, they pass by a few empty allies.

The roads were pretty deserted, and they were the only two people walking. As they pass by one dark alley, a figure steps out in front of them, holding up a gun.

"Give me your money!" The thug demands, pointing the gun directly at them.

Both of them tense, and Steve steps in front of Alyanna protectively. "Woah there son, you sure you want to do that?"

The thugs spits at his feet. "Who you callin son boy, I got at least 10 years on ya!"

Alyanna couldn't help but snort, she peers out from behind Steve, not the slightest bit scared. "No really, are you sure you want to do that? You can turn around right now and we can all forget this ever happened."

The thug sneers at them. "Yo, shut your bitch up and give me your money. Or how about this, give me your girl for an hour and I'll let you live."

Alyanna could feel the anger spark within her mate and she couldn't help but look at the mugger with pity. "You really shouldn't have said that," she tells him.

He cocks the gun, stepping forward and pressing it up to Steve's forehead who in returns glares at him but remains calm. "I'm not gunna say it again."

Steve gives a huff, looking down at him. "Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you."

Before the guy could react, Steve moves and pushes the gun up and out of the guy's grasp with not much effort. He tosses the gun to Alyanna who discharges it immediately. Steve then grips a hold of the man and slams him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him and making him cough. "Now, _son,_ if I were you, I would reconsider the next time you try to mug someone. You never know who you just might stumble upon."

He releases the thug, who scrambles away in fear. He takes off, running as fast he could. Alyanna scoffs, inspecting the hand gun. "Looks like he bought this thing at a gas station. We could melt it and use it as scrap metal."

Steve turns and looks at her with a disbelieving look. She quirks an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He suddenly grabs a hold of her waist and brings her tightly to him, smashing her lips to his. He kisses her desperately, his hand running down to grasp her bottoms. She squeals and pulls away, breathless. "Are you okay?"

He nods shortly, leaning back down to kiss her again. "I just...really want you."

She feels her whole body heat up and her arousal spikes, causing Steve to groan at the smell.

"Then what are you waiting for Captain?" She purrs to him, and he smirks in return. Reaching down, he picks her up bridal style, and begins running to the parking garage.

 **Next Scene**

 **Steve's Car**

They didn't wait long, in fact they only made it to the back of Steve's car. He sat in the middle, Alyanna straddling him. They continue to make out, their tongues battle one another. He reaches up under her dress, and grips her bare flesh in his meaty hands.

She groans, grinding into him. He hums, moving down to kiss her chest. "What if someone sees?" She's gasps out.

"Let them," he says in a deep throaty voice. It turned her on more when he was like this. Her sweet, shy, and modest Steve was thrown out the window and replaced with this sexy beast.

"I was hoping our first time would be somewhere more special," she manages to moan out, enjoying his lips on her skin.

Without missing a beat, he growls lowly at her. "Fuck it, I want you here. _Now."_

She squeals as he smacks her ass gently. "Oh, Captain. Language," she teases.

He smirks up at her, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. The maroon fabric falls off her shoulders and her breast, exposing her to him for the first time.

"God," he groans, leaning forward to shamelessly suck on one of her nipples. Pulling back, he purrs to her. "You are so beautiful baby."

The car began to steam up the windows, sweaty began to form on their bodies.

Alyanna reaches down and begins to unbuckle his pants. He helps her and it wasn't long till his long member was free. She licks her lips and moves off his lap. She leans forward and his hand comes up to stop her. "W-what are you doing?"

It then dawns on her. "Have you ever gotten a blow job?" She questions, a smile playing on her lips.

He hesitantly shakes her head. "I was close once, but then we were interrupted," he says honestly, his cheeks turning pink.

She grins, removing his hand from her hair and continuing her actions. She gently licks the tip, and Steve throws his head back at the feeling. She began to take more of him in, he barely fit in her mouth. She took her hand and wraps it around the part she can't reach. In a fluid motion she works her mouth and hand to stimulate his whole shaft.

"Urg!" He groans loudly. Looking down at his mate, he couldn't help but lift his hand and run it through her long mane. He guides her steadily, pleasure racking his body. He suddenly stops her, making her look up in confusion.

"That was amazing, but I want you to ride my cock," he states bodily. She swallows the saliva in her mouth, her pussy soaking her panties. She saddles back up into him. Pushing her panties to the side, she slowly sinks down onto him. They moan together, as she fully sits ontop of him.

He mumbles under his breath, Alyanna didn't hear him. "What?" She says, panting.

"I asked if you needed these panties?"

She shakes her head and he reaches down a rips the fabric easily out of the way. Her wetness pours around his staff, and she grinds into him, trying to get any kind of friction. His hands find her hips and soon he was guiding her up and down onto him.

She rides it in a face pace, bouncing onto him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He assaults her chest with kisses and bites, his hands never leaving her bottom and he thrusts slightly up into her.

"Yes Steven!" She cries out, using his full name. She stops and allows him to take over. He begins to thrust into her in a super fast pace, making Alyanna cry out in ecstasy. Being a super soldier, his stamina was high and he could literally go for hours. But the fact that it was his soulmate, and this was completing their bond, he felt himself push over the edge. He thrusts into her a few more times, releasing his seed into her with a last grunt. She moans loudly, her orgasm racking her body.

She drops down into him, and he wraps his arms around her as he slows his breathing.

"That's was spectacular," he murmurs into her hair.

She laughs, burying her face into his neck.

Suddenly their was a tap on the window, and they both jump to look up. There was a flashlight shining into the windows but they were steamed and had a slight tint.

Alyanna immediately slips her dress back on and Steve buckles his pants back up. She curses and sits back in the seat, wiping the sweat from her face. Steve nervously opens the door, revealing a male officer with a stern frown.

"What are you two doing?"

Steve blushes and Alyanna covers her face in embarrassment.

Fury was going to kill them, and her other mates will be laughing about this for days.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Phew...It's a little steamy in here. haha I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

 **Please do review! And tell what you think! It really makes my day :)**

 **If you want to read this with pictures, please do visit my Wattpad, I have the banner for Date Night there too.**

 **Thank you all so much! Tony's last, and there a little surprise for ya'll that i hope you'll like!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lot's of love!**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	20. Date Night Chapter 6

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Flying with Iron Man**

 **Stark Tower**

Finally it was her final date with Tony. Over the past month she went on dates with each of her mates. Enjoying time with them and sealing the bond completely. Now it was time to return back to where she originally started, with her first mate.

She rides the elevator up, humming to herself. It was a Friday night and she was planning to stay the whole weekend with him. The past few months, Tony had been busy reconstructing his tower into the new Avengers headquarters, and she hardly saw him. Only when he stopped by to see her every once in awhile.

With the tower almost being done, she knew it would be the perfect time to come visit him. The elevator opens and she steps into the new renovated penthouse. She looks around, admiring the new changes.

Tony was nowhere to be seen, so she walks around to find him. She looks out to the balcony, shivering at the memories from the battle a few months ago. The community was still trying to recover, and she thank god that she hardly slept alone or else she would have nightmares.

She swallows before taking a step out onto the new balcony. She walks to the edge, placing her hand on the railing. The breeze tickles her skin, blowing her hair away from her face.

She heard the familiar sound of the jet skis lighting up and she smiles as Iron Man hovers swiftly in front of her. "Took you long enough," his deep robotic voice teases her.

She rolls her eyes. "Traffic," she states. He flies and lands on top of the balcony, retracting his face mask and revealing his handsome features. He healed up nicely from his heroic fall.

"I've missed you," he says sincerely.

She blushes, "I've missed you too. But what are you doing suited up? Don't you remember we have a date tonight?"

He tips his head to the side in mock confusion. "Oh was that tonight?"

She pokes his chest. "Tony!"

He laughs. "I'm only kidding! How could I forget. I waited all this time to finally have my chance with you."

She looks at him. "So what's the plan? Fancy dinner or are we staying in?"

He smirks at her. "Actually I have a different plan in mind."

She narrows her eyes in suspicion. He begins to walk back into his penthouse. "Follow me." And she did.

 **Next Scene**

 **Research lab**

He unsuited before they made their way down to the lab. They embraced and shared a kiss in the elevator before he pulls her to one of the walls.

"So, I've been thinking," he starts.

"Oh god," she responds, crossing her arms.

He nudges her. "Hey now, this time I think you'll like what I've created."

"Don't tell me it's another suit," she groans, he had too many.

He waves his hand dismissively. "Listen, I've been thinking. And after seeing you in that body armor, and how you handled rudolph, it gave me this idea."

Her stomach began to turn and she looks up at him in excitement. "Tell me you didn't…"

He chuckles, "Jarvis."

The wall began to open and a panel slides up, revealing a feminine style iron suit. She squeals and flings herself at him. "Oh my god Tony! You made me a suit?"

He smirks proudly, "it's been my project for the last few months. I realize that I can't protect you all the time. But I can provide you the tools to protect yourself. It's exactly like mine, fits to your body only. It's portable, so you can take it with you anywhere. It's equipped with a tracking device, and it will notify me whenever you suit up, giving me direct communication with you to make sure you are alright," he debriefs. "With that being said, this should only be used in emergencies."

She nods in understanding, stepping up and touching the sleek red metal. She couldn't believe this! Her own suit! She turns and throws her arms around her mate, reaching up and kissing him passionately. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. Because now it shows that you believe in me."

He pushes back a strand of hair from her face. He kisses her nose, "I've always believed in you. It was a matter of believing in myself."

"I love you," she murmurs against him, hugging him tightly.

"As I love you," he breathes, smelling her hair.

Pulling back, he lets out a chuckle. "So you ready to test fly it?"

 **Next Scene**

 **Stark Tower-Roof**

Alyanna let's out a scream as her feet blasters ignited. "No no, hold your hands out to steady yourself. The beams will help balance you!" Tony tries to explain. He was fully suited, hovering above her as a demonstration.

She swallows and tries again. She flattens out her hands and tries to hover again. She begins to rise, floating up a few feet. "I got it! I got it!" She yells excitedly.

"Way better than the first time you hijacked one of my suits," he mutters.

"Hey now, we leave the past in the past!" She snaps back at him. She wobbles for a second but then she focuses, rising higher into the air. Once she got the hang of it, she found it to be quite easy.

"Okay now, if you point your toes down slowly, it will accelerate you-woah!"

He was cut off by Alyanna shooting by him, taking off into the air. He shakes his head, flying after her.

He catches up with her quickly, "what are you doing?"

She squeals in delight, rolling in circles as she enjoys herself. Tony laughs internally, he was glad he installed the last function. "Jarvis, code blue."

Suddenly Alyanna's suit stops, moving to hover in a standing position. Alyanna couldn't move and she turns her head towards Tony. "Hey what gives!"

He flies to hover in front of her. "Only because I know you so well, I installed a backup router just in case you did go a little crazy."

She scoffs, she knew he would do something like that.

"Now that you've calmed down, there's something I wanted to show you." He lifts the lock and motions for her to follow him. She obeys, staying silent as they fly through the air.

They fly across the water, making their way to Washington DC. She could see the lights of the city up ahead, and she wondered what he was up to.

He flies up to the the Washington monument, stopping to land at the top, holding onto the tip for support. She tries her best to follow him, but she lands wrong and begins to slip off the edge. Tony reaches out and grabs her and pulls her back. "You'll get the hang of it eventually," he assures her.

She retracts her face masks and looks around her. It was nighttime and all the monuments were closed, but remained lit. The view of Lincoln memorial and the Capital Building was beautiful.

"This is amazing Tony," she breathes, her face reflecting awe.

He retracts his mask too, taking a deep breath as he stares at her. "Alyanna," he starts, gaining her attention.

"Yes hunny?" She replies, turning to him.

Swallowing, he reaches forward to grab her metal hand. "Ever since the day I met you, walking up on that stage, I thought you were the most beautiful and incredible human being I have ever seen. Regardless of being my soulmate, I feel in love with your kind but strong heart. The fire in you to never give up, and the sweetness that you give to other people. I'll admit, I was jealous of you having other mates. But Alyanna, to spend any moment with you is worth it."

Her heart began to race, and her stomach turns in a flutter of butterflies. He continues, "I have another surprise for you. If you would just look down at the reflecting pool you'll see it."

Her eyes widen and she quickly turns to look down at the pool. In floating lights, the words "Will you marry me" spelled out beautifully.

Alyanna gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "What…" she turns to see Tony hovering up and kneeling in front of her.

"I've talked with the others, and they all agreed to let me be the first to ask. A new law was passed to allow multiple soulmates to marry." He lifts his hand and opens his palm to reveal a smal black box. "So will you, Alyanna Emily Jones, do me the absolute greatest honor, in allowing me to become your husband?"

She felt as if her whole body was still soaring through the sky. Was he really asking her? Or was this all a dream! She never thought about marriage, and she nearly thought it was impossible. But to become his wife, their wife, it would definitely be official. Her mouth drops open as she tries to answer.

"Y-yes!" She finally yells out. "YES!" She says louder, causing Tony to grin madly.

He closes the box and puts it away. "I'll put this on later," he tells her, standing to his feet. He opens his arms for her and she jumps from the building and slams into him, their suits clashing together with a 'cling!'

They press their lips together tightly, their bodies hovering as they circle. He then pulls back, still not letting her go. "She said yes guys!" He shouts, and suddenly the Quinjet rises from the ground, shining a spotlight on them.

The side door opens to reveal all of her mates cheering for them. She squeals and covers her face. "Y'all knew this whole time?!" She yells to them.

Natasha who was flying, spoke through the speakers. "You know it," she says causing everyone to laugh.

She couldn't believe this. She was engaged, and to one of her mates! She turns back to Tony, kissing him again.

 **Next Scene**

 **Stark Tower**

The crew sat around the main table, each person having their own designated seats. They popped champagne, everyone having a glass, even Steve.

Alyanna sat at her spot, smiling and laughing as her mates surround her. The beautiful diamond cut ring placed on her finger. "So what does this mean? Are you all going to propose to me?" She asks them and they'll all looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"That is confidential ma'am," Clint jokes in a serious tone. They burst out laughing.

"If we do all get married, how will that work with my last name?"

Natasha cuts in. "Babe, it's the 21st century. You can easily keep your last name, or hyphenate it."

Bruce laughs, "I can see it now." He spreads his arms open wide for dramatic effect. "Alyanna Emily Jones-Stark-Banner-Romanoff-Barton-Rogers-Thor?" He questions the last bit, since Thor didn't really have a last name. "How does marriage work in Asgard anyway?"

Thor chuckles, "The ceremony would be held in Asgard, followed by a massive feast, and a ball. You would also be crowned Princess," he explains.

Her eyes widen along with everyone else's. "Wow, a princess." She takes a sip of her glass.

"No worries my love, I have no intentions of putting that responsibility on you," Thor reassures.

She points a finger at him. "Good, because I have enough responsibilities dealing with all of you," she teases.

Everyone oohs and Tony comes up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Careful dear, you are outnumbered."

She giggles, "I could take you all on."

They all lift an eyebrow, giving each other a look. She suddenly realizes she's was trouble, and her face slightly pales. "Crap," she says slowly. She suddenly takes off, jumping over the couch and sprinting off to the elevator, her mates on her trail. Before she could make it, Natasha tackles her and brings her to the ground.

They suddenly surround her and begin to tickle her, all of them laughing and rolling on the ground.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Awhh Tony and Alyanna are engaged! I wonder how the others will purpose….**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story and liking the fast updates!**

 **Date Night has one more chapter then we'll be moving onto the next substory.**

 **But quick question, does anyone was to see a one-shot scene between substories? Like a little funny bit between Alyanna and her mates?**

 **Let me know what you want to see and I'll try my best to make it happen!**

 **Thank you so much for your time!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	21. Date Night Chapter 7

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Date Night**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A Cookout with the Avengers**

 **Bruce Banner's Cabin**

The Avengers assembled at Bruce's cabin's, deciding to have a gathering with just them and Alyanna.

Clint was on the grill, cooking hot dogs and hamburgers while Natasha was setting up the table. Bruce and Tony were sitting on the lawn chairs, sipping their drinks while conversing in some intelligent conversation. Thor and Steve were playing football, comparing each other's speed and strength.

Alyanna was basking in the beautiful scenery of the trees, the pond, and mountains around her. Her body felt most content when all of her mates were around her, and she could honestly say she was feeling true happiness. With her emotions positive, her soulmates were happy as well.

She feels a pair of arms circle around her, the familiar scent of cherries wafts into her senses. She feels a kiss press against her ear, "How are you feeling hun?"

She smiles and reaches up to rub Natasha's arm affectionately. "I feel amazing, honestly the best I've felt in years."

Natasha turns and sit beside her. "I can't tell," she smiles.

Alyanna shrugs, "Just a little more than 6 months ago I was in the middle of the desert wondering if I would ever find just one of my mates. Fast forward and I'm sitting in the forest surrounded by _all_ of them. How could I feel anything but happiness?"

Natasha nods in understanding. "I know how you feel. My whole purpose in life was to just fight and do what the big honchos tell me to do. Now my purpose in life is to be with you."

Alyanna blushes, "Ya know I've only had one true female best friend, and even now we hardly talk. I'm glad I have you," she says sincerely, reaching out and touching her hand.

Natasha smiles, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly. She suddenly laughs, looking up as Thor runs past them. "Should we show them how it's done?" She asks Alyanna, motioning towards the two playing football.

Alyanna rolls her eyes, "remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Steve says, stopping in front of them and looking at her curiously.

Curse his super hearing, Alyanna thinks before answering him. "Oh me and Natasha decided to join a couple of guys at the park."

Thor came up beside him, listening too. It was suddenly quiet, and she turns to see Tony, Bruce, and Clint all looking at her. "So what happened?" Tony inquires.

Alyanna looks at Natasha who gives her a shrug. "Tell them if you want."

Alyanna sighs, knowing that she would be hearing about this for a while. "Well...on our date we went to the park. We decided to join a couple of college boys who were playing football. One got a little butt hurt from losing and tackled me to the ground."

She sees flashes of anger across her mates faces, and her soulmarks flares up.

"What?" Steve says, crossing his arms.

She holds her hands up defensively, "To be fair, I did tackle him first. He clearly was just trying to get me back."

Tony cracks his knuckles from his seat. "Did you get his name? I'm sure a little visit from the Avengers will teach him some manners."

Alyanna rolls her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

Natasha came to her rescue, "Don't worry boys, Alyanna already had to hold me back from kicking the little chump's ass."

Thor let's out a booming laugh, "I would love to see anyone come close contact with our mate. They'll be seeing the edges of the underworld."

Alyanna's eyes widen. "Thor! Aren't you suppose to be all about preserving human lives?"

Thor gives her a shrug, "No one hurts you my love."

She huffs, "Anyway, we totally kicked their ass in football. It was great."

Steve looks her up and down, admiring her beauty. "Well, show us what you got then," he pushes, taking the ball from Thor and tossing it to her gently.

She catches it, rising to her feet. "Your on."

 **Next Scene**

 **Half hour later**

The two on two match turned into the whole team playing. Clint continued to cook while Tony and Bruce had joined them.

Tony, Natasha, and Thor against Steve, Bruce, and Alyanna. The score was even, and they finished with Alyanna chucking the ball into the forest.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, giggling. "I'll get it!"

"Oh no you don't missy, we'll get it later. It's time to eat," Tony stops her, pointing to the table full of delicious hamburgers and hotdogs.

"Come and get it!" Clint sings, taking his apron off.

The crew makes their way to the table, sitting around and beginning to fill their plates. Thor and Steve stack their plates high, their metabolism much higher than the others.

Alyanna approaches Clint and leans down to kiss him deeply. "Thanks babe, the food looks great."

"Yeah thanks hunny," Tony mocks, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Natasha.

Clint sticks his tongue out at him, causing everyone to laugh. Alyanna sits in between Bruce and Thor.

They ate together happily, making small talk. It was when Tony decided to poke at Steve, did everyone focus on the conversation.

"So what happened the other night? Got caught playing hide the zucchini?." **(Thanks Angelbelle5656 ;)** )

Both Steve and Alyanna turn a deep red, and they look at each other as if debating on who should speak. Steve clears his throat, "Um well," he starts, putting his food down. "The officer wrote us a ticket for indecent public activity. Fury found out and brought us in. He basically slapped our wrist and told us to not do it again."

Thor let's out a booming laugh, "Nick Fury slapped your wrist? That would have been a humorous sight to see!"

Everyone stares at him and he stops laughing. "What?"

Alyanna shakes her head at him. "It's a figure of speech babe."

Thor clears his throat, turning back to his food. "It has been noted."

She giggles, "Anyway, it was embarrassing but highly memorable."

"Where's the craziest place y'all have done it?" Steve questions Tony.

Without missing a beat, Tony answers him swiftly. "My private jet, heading to Las Vegas for the weekend."

Alyanna palms her face at the memory. "The poor crew had to play music to drown it out."

Everyone laughs. "Fury's desk," Natasha spits out between bites. Everyone turns to gawk at her.

Alyanna swallows, "Oh yeah, that was fun."

Bruce shakes his head. "I've always wanted to make a video," he says honestly, causing Tony to choke on his food.

If Alyanna could get any redder she would be a tomato. "Can we not discuss our sex life at the table? I feel like I'm about to burst."

They all laugh.

"So what's this talk of a new agent, Barton?" Steve wonders.

Clint rolls his eyes. "I haven't met the guy yet, but I know he's from Germany. To be honest I'm not looking forward to having a partner. I heard he's markless though."

Alyanna lifts an eyebrow at this. Markless people were the minority's of the population, usually consisting of those whose soulmates were not born yet or who just didn't have a soulmate.

"Nothing wrong with that, we were all markless at one point," Bruce points out, glancing at Alyanna.

Clint shrugs, "I meet him next Monday. We're supposedly training for a few weeks together. But I also found out something interesting."

"What that?" Alyanna inquires.

He looks at her through his eyelashes. "Apparently he was stationed at the same base you were during your first tour in Iraq," he tells her, causing everyone to look at her in question.

Alyanna freezes, her mind racking to see if she remembered any German soldier that was at her base. The realization hits and Alyanna's face pales. "Oh no. Please don't tell me it's Luis Schoeler."

This sparks everyone attention and they lean forward in interest. "Who's Luis Schoeler?" Tony wonders.

She bites her lip and palms her face. "Schoeler is a German soldier that was at the same base as me. He...well we had this friendship but it didn't end well between us." Her soulmates could pick up the uneasiness emitting from her.

Clint stiffens at the new information. "Well that's just great. If it is the same guy, hopefully he doesn't hold the same interest in you."

The rest of her mates nod in agreement. "He never…" Tony tails off, his hand motioning in the air as if she knew what that meant.

Alyanna shakes her head. "He never hurt me, if that's what you're trying to say."

Tony nods. "Good, well whoever this guy is, he'll find out really quick that you are permanently taken. Both soulmate wise and engagement wise," he motions towards her ring and she looks down with a blush.

They finish eating and began to clean up the table. The sun was slowly going down and they brought out the beer and began to start a fire. The temperature began to drop, causing everyone except Thor and Steve to layer up.

Alyanna sits by the fire, Steve coming up next to her and draping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey," she whispers to him as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Hi beautiful, enjoying the evening?" He asks her, his hands rubbing her shoulder where his soulmark was.

She nods eagerly, "it's nice having everyone together."

He nods in agreement, staring into the fire.

Everyone gathered around the fire, Thor making himself some s'mores.

"So Aly, we got to know. Who had the best date?" Tony questions teasingly, taking a sip of his beer.

Alyanna shakes her head. "Oh no, you're not doing that to me."

He shrugs, "Oh come on, there has to be one that you had the most fun on."

Natasha playfully glares at him. "Don't make her answer that Stark."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine fine, but we all know the best was last."

Thor throws a marshmallow at him. "To be humble is not in your nature."

Everyone laughs. "Honestly, I think right now is the best date," she claims sincerely, looking at everyone.

Steve squeezes her gently. "I agree."

Everyone nods. "Yes it is nice, not only for Alyanna but for the team as well," Bruce inputs.

"Speaking of that," Tony interrupts. "Our new Avenger headquarters should be done soon. It would be a great place to begin training and recruiting others into joining the initiative."

"Yes, we will all have a place to live there. Even you Banner," Steve says.

Bruce tilts his head in appreciation.

"I for one, cannot wait to see what missions Fury has in store for us," Alyanna states, clapping her hands together.

Tony quirks an eyebrow, "We just finished saving the world, and you're ready to do it again?"

Alyanna shakes her head. "I'm not talking about saving the world, just cool undercover spy stuff."

Natasha laughs, "That stuff is fun. Especially when you deal with criminals who are ignorant and naive."

"I think Fury is cooking up a mission for us," Clint interjects. "I saw some files about Paris."

Alyanna's face lights up. "Oh I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"That's new information," Tony mumbles, chugging his beer. Alyanna shrugs.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories about their past experiences. They continued to drink and soon Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Alyanna were drunk.

Clint had brought out a speaker and began to play music.

The brunette girl was standing up by the fire, her hands raising in the air as she swayed to the music. Natasha giggles and claps her hands while Bruce was trying hard not to fall out of his chair. Steve watches Alyanna carefully, making sure she didn't accidentally fall into the fire. Clint saunters up to Alyanna and grabs her hand and begins to dance with her.

They do a reversion of the tango, twirling and stumbling. Clint twirls her out but loses his grip on her and she starts to fall right into another pair of arms. Tony steadies her and begins to sway to the music. She giggles as she finds a rhythm and they begin to rock their bodies together. She throws her head back and she rolls her body, causing Tony to growl and lean down to kiss her neck.

She moves back up and dances away from him, zooming in on Thor who sat on his chair and watches her with amusement. She sways to him seductively, turning to squat down to run her bottom against his crotch.

"God damn, she got some moves," Clint shouts from the other side of the fire, sitting next to Natasha and placing his head on her shoulder.

"You can say that again," The Asgardian thunders in a low growl. He watches his soulmate with lustful eyes as she continues the lap dance.

She moves up but it was too quick and she stumbles forward, almost head first into the fire pit. Steve was the fastest, his hands wounding around her waist and pulling her back and up against his chest.

"Woah there," he says, helping her find her balance. "I think someone needs to go to bed."

The Asian American girl pouts, turning around and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh come on Stevie, I'm totally fine."

Tony snorts, "Stevie."

Steve throws him a look before staring back down at his very drunk girlfriend. "I'll help you get to bed."

She nods and leans against him, closing her eyes.

He picks her up bridal style and walks towards the house. Bruce was long gone, slumped over the armrest. Clint and Natasha were slowly dozing off, leaning against each other.

Steve carries her into the cabin, picking the master bedroom that had the biggest bed. He swallows as he lays her down and begins to strip her from her day clothes.

She mews and stretches out, allowing him to undress her. He smiles and moves the covers to tuck her in. She then snuggles into the pillows and blankets.

He stands above her for a moment, looking down and admiring her. His sensitive ears pick up movement from behind him but he doesn't turn as Tony walks into the room.

"Beautiful, isn't she," he says just above a whisper.

Steve's eyes doesn't leave the small girl in front of him. "I would literally give my life for this woman," he claims boldly.

"We all would," Tony agrees, gazing at his beloved fiancée.

Steve leans down and kisses her gently on the forehead before turning to leave the room. Tony walks to her and does the same.

They walk out into the living room where they see Thor carrying Clint and Natasha on both arms to the spare bedrooms.

Steve shakes his head. "I guess I'll get Bruce," he says waking to the back door.

Tony stops him, "Hey Rogers, you got a minute?"

Steve nods and looks at his new friend. "Yeah what's going on?"

Tony takes a deep breath, his head swirling from the alcohol. After collecting himself, he finally speaks. "Well, I was just wondering if...you, uh. Would like to be my best man for the wedding?"

Steve was taken back, he did not expect this at all. Especially since they had the most tension in the beginning. But he smiles nonetheless, extending his hand to him. "Sure Stark. But only if you promise to be mine...and remember this in the morning," he chuckles.

"No worries, I'm really good at remembering things when I'm drunk," he slurs before slumping into the couch, passing out.

Shaking his head, Steve turns to retrieve Bruce.

 **Next Scene**

 **Middle of the Night**

Alyanna awoke to a cold bed. Her head pounds in a heavy headache, an after effect from the alcohol. The headache didn't bother as much as the feeling of being alone. She never slept alone anymore.

She decided to rise from the comfy covers and seek out her mates. Wrapped in a blanket, she crept out of the room, her door was left wide open so she didn't have to worry about making much noise. The first person she see is Tony passed out on the couch. He still wore his day clothes, signaling that he slept there from his drunkenness. She makes her way to one of the opened bedrooms, peering in to see Natasha and Clint on each twin bed; both snoring soundly.

She continues down the hall where she could hear the loud snor of Bruce as he lays on a full size bed. He was spread out, his chest rising and falling as loud rumbles erupt from his chest. She holds back a giggle and turns to the last guest room. The door was closed so she gently pushes it open. Cringing at the sound, Alyanna stops it enough so she could see who was inside.

Steve laid there on the queen bed, resting on his back with his hands clasped over his abs. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as he breathes calmly, not a sound from him. He looked way to peaceful to disturb so she decided to continue her search for her last mate.

Surprisingly, Thor was seated outside, wide awake and staring up into the sky. She gently pushes open the back swinging door, causing him to look up at her. "My love, what are you doing awake?"

She gives him a sleepy smile, walking up to him. "I woke up alone."

"I apologize, I did not want to disturb you," he tells her.

She settles onto his lap. "What are _you_ doing awake?" She questions him, snuggling into him as his arms wrap around her and the blanket.

He hums, "I enjoy gazing at the stars at night. It is rather peaceful out here, it gives me time to my thoughts."

She looks up at him and notices the sadness in his eyes. "Do you miss them?" She asks quietly. She knew since he returned from taking Loki back that he probably thought of his family often. He stayed on earth to be with her, yet she hardly saw him.

He doesn't answer her at first, but after thinking for a moment, he responds. "I do, but I much rather be here with you." His hand comes up to cup her face.

"You know I would understand if you would like to go visit them. Maybe if it's possible I could come too," she suggest.

His eyes lit up and he breaks into a huge grin. "It would greatly please me if I were to show my home planet with you. But I need to get approval from my father, for only he has the power to send me from Midgard to Asgard with a mortal."

She nods in understanding. "And what of Loki? Is he there?"

Thor's face tightens into a stern line. He gazes back up into the sky, almost as if he were glaring upon the demon who had almost destroyed his mate. "My brother has been imprisoned in the strictest facility on Asgard. You will not come into contact with him during your visit."

"Good," she agrees. "Because he was a real bust."

Thor chuckles, his arms tightening around her. "Would you like for me to take you to bed?"

Alyanna immediately shakes her head, her eyes beginning to droop. "No no, I actually am perfectly fine right here."

Thor feels relief, he had hoped she didn't want to leave his arms. He makes sure the blanket was wrapped securely around his soulmate, cuddling her close as he continues to stare up into the sky.

 **THE END**

 **So here's the last chapter for Date Night!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the love scenes between Alyanna and her soulmates. The next sub stories are going to be filled with Drama, Action and of course a little romance ;)**

 **Thank you so much all of the support, please do REVIEW so I know if I am doing a good job or not haha**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	22. A Mission in Paris Chapter 1

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **[Chapter One]**

 **The New Agent**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Clint Barton's room**

The clock on the bed table flashes a bright red 06:00 while admitting an annoying sound. A hand reaches out and hits the snooze button, before groaning and turning over to wrap an arm around Alyanna tightly. She turns to face him, snuggling her face into his neck. He sighs in content, continuing to try and get more sleep.

"Wakey wakey," Alyanna cooes softly, kissing his neck gently.

He groans and squeezes her tighter against him. "5 more minutes," he pleads into her hair.

"Come on, today is an important day. We all get to meet the new agent," she counters, causing him to groan even louder.

She tries to wiggle from his hold but it was no use, his grip was iron tight. "Urg, fine!" She gives in, causing Clint to smile and kiss her hair.

It has been a few weeks since their last get together. Thor had returned home to Asgard much to Alyanna displeasure, but he vowed to be back as soon possible. Steve was off doing his own missions, and he hasn't been back for a week or so. She would occasionally get a message from him, checking on her and letting her know how he's doing. Tony was still working on the tower and suits, calling and visiting her once in awhile. And Bruce was working on a book, enjoying his time away from everyone but her. She would stop in and stay or night or so.

Natasha and Clint were always around, and she usually took turns staying with them at night. She continued to train with Natasha and learned a few more moves and gadgets that would come in handy. She got her code name, Black Viper, which correlated with Black Widow nicely. The spider and the snake were a duo not to be messed with.

Her suit was compacted into two small wrist plates that when clashed together would form her sleek black suit. She had it spray painted to fit her better, and it was great camouflage in the dark.

She also had a set of two daggers laced with numbing venom that she would use together, creating a deadly snake bite to her enemies. She could feel herself getting stronger everyday, as well as becoming more enhanced in the life of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

She wraps her arms around Clint tightly, and he hums in content at having her so close to him. She smiles to herself, she couldn't have been more happy.

 **Next Scene**

 **30 minutes Later**

Alyanna finally convinced Clint to get out of bed and they were currently stepping out of the shower. She dried her hair in a towel and wraps it around her form. "My stuff is in my room so I'll head over there to get ready," she tells him as he begins to brush his teeth. He nods to her, signaling that he heard her.

She leaves his room and makes her way down to her and Natasha's room. She was thankful that all of their rooms were on the same hall and no one else would be wandering around. She passed by one of the vacant rooms when suddenly it opened.

A tall muscular man steps out, giving Alyanna a surprise expression. Alyanna nearly screams as she came face to face with none other than Luis Schoeler, the German soldier she hoped would have not been the new agent.

"Jones," he greets coolly, his eyes raking up and down her body. Her heart rate increases and she struggles to swallow. Without a word she quickly continues down the hall, holding tightly onto her towel.

Right before she opens her door, Natasha swings it open, giving her a worried expression. "Are you alright?" The red haired woman asks.

Alyanna doesn't respond, she quickly dashes inside, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Natasha looks down to hall to see what has gotten her soulmate so anxious. She saw no one and closes the door, turning to see Alyanna staring into space as if she had saw a ghost. Walking up to her, Natasha places a hand on her bare shoulder. "Baby what's wrong?"

Alyanna snaps her eyes up to her. "It's him, Luis Schoeler."

Natasha gave her a look of confusion. "Who?"

Alyanna felt herself become frustrated. She threw her hands up in the air, "Him! The German soldier! The one I use to work with!" She snaps.

Natasha looks taken back from her outburst. Alyanna' eyes widen and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Nat, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...I feel so aggravated when he's around. Did you know that the new agent was moving into our hall?"

Natasha shook her head, still slightly shocked from her soulmates behavior. "I wasn't aware. Did he say something to you?"

Before she could answer their was an urgent knock at the door. Natasha and Alyanna share a look before she proceeds to open the door; Clint stands there fully dressed, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's wrong?" He looks between Alyanna and Natasha.

Alyanna shakes her head and moves over to the bed, sitting down while still in her towel. Her mind was going crazy and she just needed to breath. She closes her eyes and remembers the last time she ever saw Luis.

 **Flashback**

 _The year was 2009 and she was on her first deployment to Iraq. She was just four months in and she made many friends in the company. One person stood out the most, Sgt Luis Schoeler was a German soldier who was part of the allied unit that shared their base. She first noticed him in the chow hall, he had been sitting with a group of other german soldiers. She walked past him and he looked up. Although she didn't feel a spark, she still blushed and looked away quickly, finding a seat to herself. She hoped he didn't notice her, he was quite handsome. But he did notice her, in fact, he stood from his table and began to make his way to her._

 _She quickly looks down at her food and her stomach began to twist nervously. He sat down in front of her, causing her to look up at him. He gave her a polite smile, "Hello," he greets, his accent audible but not overpowering. He sticks out a hand, "My name is Luis, what is yours?'_

 _She gently puts her hand in his. "J-jones," she stutters pathetically._

 _He chuckles at her. "Come on now, I gave you my first name."_

 _She smiles, "Alyanna."_

" _Alyanna," he repeats, testing it out. "I like it."_

 _And that began their small friendship. He began to talk to her any chance he got, and Alyanna couldn't help but beginning to catch feelings for him. They snuck away from the group to exchange kisses and even went so far as to having sex. They spent the last six months together and it wasn't until the last few weeks did things begin to turn bad._

 _They met at their usual hiding spot but this time Luis seemed a little off. "What's wrong? You seem a little nervous."_

 _Luis gave her an unreadable expression before pulling her in and giving her a kiss. "My dear Alyanna, the past six months have been nothing but extraordinary to me. And I am sadden to leave tomorrow."_

 _She knits her eyebrows together. "Tomorrow? I thought you had a few more weeks."_

 _He shakes his head. "They moved the date, our unit is already packed up. But dear there is something I wanted to ask you." He grabs her hands and begins to kneel in front of her, causing her to gasp._

" _W-what are you doing?"_

" _Dear Alyanna, I have fallen for you hard and I cannot stand to be away from you. Will you marry me?" He proposes, looking up at her hopeful eyes._

 _She did have feelings for him, but not strong enough to marry him! The itch on her body reminded her that she was already promised to someone else. Well..six someone else's._

 _She slowly took a step back, her eyes beginning to water as she gently pries her hands away from his. "I-I'm sorry Luis. But you already know that I have six soulmate's waiting for me somewhere. I cannot marry you."_

 _His face fell, before flashing with anger and hurt. He stands and glares at her. "If that is how you felt this whole time then why date me? Why fuck me?"_

 _She flinches at his words and she crosses her arms defensively. "I don't know! I just got caught up."_

 _His jaw tightens and his hands balled into fist. "Oh yeah I get it. I was nothing but a filler till you find your precious soulmates. Couldn't even settle for one? You're nothing but a slut, you were born a slut!"_

 _She moved on instinct, bringing her hand up to his cheek in a hard slap. His head whipped to the side and remained still, frozen from shock. Tears streamed down her face as she quickly turned and ran away, not looking back once, even as he yelled after her._

 **End of Flashback**

Her eyes watered at the memory, causing Clint and Natasha to frown. They wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she wasn't telling them what was wrong. Natasha moves to sit by her, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey I know you and him have history. But you don't have to see him again. We can get out of here."

"No," she says sternly. Her voice softens and she looks up at her mates. "I can do this."

 **Next Scene.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D training room.**

Fully dressed in her normal combat uniform, Alyanna and Natasha took a few rounds with each other as they waited for Fury.

Clint was sharpening his arrows when the tall dark man with an eyepatch walks in, Luis by his side. Alyanna and Natasha stop, turning to look at him. The brown hair girl could feel her stomach drop at the sight of him, but she pushes away the feeling. He's aged a few years, but he was still his usual self.

"Barton, Romanoff, Jones, this is Agent Schoeler, he is a former German soldier and spy for the Amassador of Berlin. From this day on he will be joining the Avengers Initiative, codename: Skullcrusher," Director Fury booms, his face as emotionless as ever.

Clint was the first to move, he walks up to him, sizing him up. He sticks out a hand and Luis grabs it tightly. "Welcome," Clint states bluntly, his hand squeezing tight,

Luis didn't even bat an eye. "Agent Barton, pleasure to finally meet you." He then releases his hand and turns to Natasha and Alyanna who finally began to walk up to him. "You must be Agent Romanoff," he flirts, looking Natasha up and down, causing Alyanna's blood to boil. She clears her throat, gaining his attention. "Alyanna," he practically whispers, staring deep into her eyes.

"Agent Jones actually," she corrects him.

He tips his head, "Of course. Congratulations on your accomplishments. In Iraq and New York. How's Mr. Stark?" That's right, he must of read that in the paper.

She rolls her shoulders back. "He's good. And so are my other soulmates."

He raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You found all of them?"

Clint steps forward, "That would be correct." He wraps his arm around her waist, his eyes cold as he stares at his new 'partner.'

Luis narrows his eyes. "Interesting," he comments, his eyes flashing back to Natasha. He opens his mouth to say something to her but she cuts him off.

"Don't even think about it buddy, I belong to her too," she says smugly, crossing her arms.

Alyanna smirks, "You'll meet the others soon, since you are to be part of the 'Avengers."

Luis gives her a bewilder expression before his gaze softens. "I congratulate you on your soulmates." This took Alyanna by surprise, she half expected him to get mad or shout something at her. He gives Clint a look. "Shall we go through the training assessment?"

Clint gives him a short nod, bending down to kiss Alyanna on her forehead.

They then walk out, leaving Alyanna and Natasha to themselves.

"I can see why you don't like him," her redheaded mate mutters.

Giving a low sigh, Alyanna turns away and goes back to the mats. "Shall we have another go?"

Natasha gives her a worried look, but doesn't press her anymore. She joins her and they continue their training.

Next Scene

Later on that day

A huge explosion could be heard as Alyanna shot a blast of energy towards a target. She was suited up in her Iron Maiden suit, her hand raised as it glowed from just being used.

"Nice! You getting better at the suit," Natasha comments, coming up behind her and resting an elbow on her metal shoulder.

She retracts her face mask and gives her a smile. "Thanks, it's no rifle but at least my aim is still good."

"Pretty impressive," a voice says from behind the two women and they turn to see Luis and Clint watching from the range's door. Alyanna could feel her whole body heated up under Luis's intense gaze. She was thankful that her mates were beside her, or else she might just melt into a puddle.

"Yeah she's pretty great," Clint butts in, squeezing past him and approaching her. Alyanna couldn't help but smile, she could feel the tinge of jealously scratching her left ankle.

Luis walks in as well, inspecting her suit. "I've seen Iron Man in action before, but I never seen the suit up close before." He gets closer and lifts a finger to touch the cold metal.

She moves away quickly, avoiding contact. "The suits are amazing. Tony is a genius," she replies back, her eyes snapping back to the targets as her mask falls back into place.

She lifts her hand to aim once more and she sends a few blasts at the remaining targets. They explode, leaving a burnt hole right in the middle. She turns on her heels and begins to make her way out of the room

"I'd like to see what that suit can do," she hears Luis call after her, causing her to freeze. She turns back to face him, and notices her mates looking between them warily.

"What? You want me to shoot you?" She asks sarcastically.

He looks deep into the mask's eyes, his face unreadable. "As much as I know you would enjoy that, I have something better in mind."

Cuts to the combative arena.

Alyanna stands there, still in her suit. Luis stands across from her, wrapping his wrist in a white cloth. "You do realize how incredibly stupid this is," she remarks, placing her hands on her hips.

A smirk spreads across the new agent's face. "Perhaps, but I've always been known to take risk."

Alyanna scowls along with Clint who reluctantly stands with Natasha on the sidelines.

"If he hurts her…" He mutters to his best friend, his fist clenching.

"He won't," she answers confidently, her eyes never leaving the two challengers.

Natasha walks forward between the two of them. "The rules are simple. The loser taps out, no weapons, just hand to hand combat."

Alyanna shakes her head. Her mask coming up as she glares at everyone. "Ya'll do realize this whole suit is a weapon right? I can't just fight an unarmed human for fun!"

Luis cracks his neck and knuckles. "Come on, I've fought worse before."

She didn't like his cocky attitude too much so she closes her mask and mutters, "Doubt it," before powering up for combat. She felt the metal suit become less heavy and more flexible. When this was activated she lost her ability to fly, but it was better to fight in this mode.

Natasha waves her hand, signifying the round to begin. They begin to circle each other, both assessing each other before making the first move. Alyanna waited till she saw Luis move forward, giving a right hook towards her face. She ducks easily and moves to swipe under him. He jumps to avoid her kick and brings his foot up to kick her away. She grunts as she flies back and both Natasha and Clint tense.

Hawkeye steps forward but the red haired woman grabs a hold of his arm rightly. "No, let her do this."

He growls lowly but complies, stepping back.

Alyanna glares up at her past lover with a heated gaze. "Oh it's on," she snarls, hopping back up. She moves to punch and kick him and he blocks them easily. "Jarvis, activate 438."

She felt her arms move faster as her suit gave her more boost. Her punches were coming in faster and Luis's eyes widen as he was unable to keep up. A metal fist came directly at him, and caught him right in the jaw. He stumbles to the ground, his hand coming up to rub the surely bruised spot. He smirks up at her. "Nice."

He jumps back up and throws a strong punch her way. She meets him right in the middle, nearly wincing as their hands made forceful contact. She knew this hit would nearly shatter his hand, and she actually felt bad for letting it happen. But to her amazement, he remained unharmed, his knuckles pushing back with just as much as her metal one.

"They call me Skullcrusher for a reason," he grunts as he pushes against her robotic strength. "My knuckles are made out of steel."

She uses her mask to xray his hand, and sure enough his knuckles contained metal. Her masks asses the rest of his body, trying to find a weakness. His stance was slowly moving out of place and she smirked in triumph.

"Metal knuckles, noted. But not metal kneecaps," she sneers. His eyes narrow but before he could react, she winds down and kicks his leg out of place, causing him to stumble to the ground once more. She places a metal foot on his back and uses all her strength to keep him in places without crushing his spine.

He tries his hardest to push up, but pain racks down his back and he had no choice but to tap out. "That's what I thought," she then lifts her foot off of him and moves away.

He stands back up with the help of Clint who couldn't help but smirk pridefully at his soulmate. "The suit is great, now try taking me on without it," he shoots back at her, earning him a slap on the back from Barton.

"Not gonna happen," he whispers in his new partner's ear, smirking at him.

Luis shakes his head and looks after Alyanna as she leaves with Natasha to un-suit.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Ayye! So the new story is here, and with a new character! I hope you are all enjoying these chapters I'm spitting out, if you do please review and share your thoughts about what you think!**

 **I sense some drama and jealousy with Alyanna's mates and old lover. I hope you all like it!**

 **Let me know if you have any questions!**

 **Ti'll next time,**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	23. A Mission in Paris Chapter 2

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **[Chapter Two]**

 **The Mission**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

It has been a week since Agent Schoeler joined Clint and they have been busy training together so Alyanna hardly saw him since their fight. She hardly saw Clint either and that made her a little sad.

It's Monday morning and Alyanna just got back from visiting Tony. Fury had called her and Natasha in early that morning to discuss a new mission the two were going to be sent on.

They sat at the conference table, looking up at the screen as Fury briefs them.

"We have been tracking down a potential threat in Paris for a few weeks now. This is what we know so far," he says before clicking on the screen. A glowing yellow stone appears on the screen. "The French Government has been containing a special stone called the Baraka Stone, said to be hundreds of thousands of years old."

"Great another rock," Alyanna mutters under her breath, causing Natasha to crack a smile.

Fury continues, flicking on the screen to show the rock in a display. "They have it on display at the World History Museum located in Paris, France. Security has been capturing a suspicious figure that has been visiting the stone on a regular basis." He clicks the screen to show security footages of a tall thin man in several positions around the stone. "We looked further into this strange man and we were able to dig up this information."

A clearer picture of the man appears on the screen. He is lanky with greyish hair and a pair of circular glasses over his eyes. He wears a frown as his grey eyes look at the camera dully. "His name is Raoul Hérisson, a french electrician from the outskirts of Paris. He is 54 years old and was recently let off from his job."

Alyanna cocks her head in confusion. "What would he want with the stone?"

Natasha pipes up, "Let me guess, he's pissed because he lost his job so now he's going to steal the Stone and use it in some way to get revenge."

Fury smirks, "Always one step ahead, Romanoff."

"I don't get it, how will the stone help him?" Alyanna questions.

Fury taps the screen once more, showing the contents of the stone. "The Baraka Stone is a powerful source of electricity. In some way, unknown to scientist, the rock can absorb electricity or any power source, hence the reason it needs a rubber display and special glass."

It began to make sense. "He's going to try to take the power away from the city," she concludes.

Fury nods in agreement. "This isn't a big enough of a threat to call on the Avengers, but I believe that you two can handle it just fine."

Alyanna looks at Natasha who smiles encouragingly. "You got it!" She exclaims, standing to her feet. "I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

Director Fury hands them a small handheld device. "This is all the information you need to know. Try to stop him before he gets the stone, if he somehow manages to get it before you arrive, then call me immediately."

"Yes sir," they say in unison.

 **Next Scene**

 **Quinjet-Flying to Paris**

They left the same day. Natasha was currently flying the aircraft while Alyanna was on the phone with Tony.

"You got the suit?" He questions her.

She refrains from rolling her eyes. "Yes mom," she teases.

"Listen, if you need me for anything, I'll be there in a heartbeat," he tells her sincerely.

She bites her lip. "I know hun, but only if I call for it. If I suit up don't automatically assume I need help," she warns him.

He grumbles lowly on the other line. "Fine, but you know the code word. Tell Jarvis and it'll notify me."

She smiles, "Of course baby, I love you."

"I love you too, tell Nat I said hey," he says.

"Hey Tony," Natasha answers back, her eyes never leaving the sky.

She hangs up with a laugh, and she looks out the window to admire the view of the ocean. Her mind begins to wonder back to Luis, and she wish she could read his mind. Ever since their fight she couldn't help but wonder how he was dealing with the whole thing. They had been close, but the way he treated her in the end was unforgivable, and now she's going to be working with him? Life just wasn't fair and she wondered if Fury did this on purpose.

Natasha could feel her mate's emotions, but she knew she was in a very sensitive spot at the moment, so she decided to not question it. Instead, she switched on the autopilot and moved to sit in her lap. Alyanna looks up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Natasha bites her lip before leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. She places her hands on her shoulders and massages them gently. "I can tell you have a lot on your mind," she purrs. "And I think you need a little distraction."

Alyanna feels her body warm up, her hourglass mark throbbing in excitement. She smiles and begins to kiss her deeply again, her hands finding their way around her waist. Natasha moans at the feeling of her mate's hands on her and she finds herself running her hands through her brown hair.

Flashbacks of kissing Luis flooded Alyanna's mind and she lets out a gasp, pulling away from her as if her lips burned her. Natasha's eyes snap open, and she looks down at Alyanna with a shock expression. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Alyanna couldn't help but feel the guilt seep into her bones. She wanted nothing more than to ravish her beautiful mate, but the past week has been hell for her. Ever since Luis returned, she kept getting these flashbacks of them together. Heck, it was even hard for her to enjoy sex with Tony the past weekend. She felt disgusted that she ever touched anyone else besides her mates, and every time she engaged in any sort of sexual action, it was like a big slap of a reminder.

Letting out a sigh, Alyanna decides that maybe instead of hiding her feelings she should talk to Natasha about them. Out of all of her mates, she could say Natasha was her true best friend. Not only because she was a female, but she really listened and tried her best to give her the wisest advice. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Natasha immediately nods, climbing off her lap and back into her seat. She grabs her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "You can always talk to me."

Alyanna inhales deeply, trying to find the words. She went with honesty. "So you know how I told you guys that Luis and I had a friendship that didn't end well?"

Natasha grimaces, "Please don't tell me he hurt you."

Alyanna bites her lip anxiously, "Well not exactly. Not the way you are thinking…"

This made Natasha very curious and concern. "Just tell me baby."

"Okay…" She exhales. "We weren't just friends. Actually, we were a thing. He...uh took my virginity, willingly." She closes her eyes, worried about Natasha's reaction. When she didn't hear anything, she opens her eyes to see an expressionless face.

"Go on," the deadly assassin said calmly.

Alyanna couldn't tell if her reaction was reassuring or alarming, but she continues anyway. "We got really serious but when he wanted to take it to the next level, I thought about you guys and knew I couldn't be with anyone else but you all."

Natasha takes the information in. "When you rejected him, he reacted negatively."

How was she so good at knowing these things? Alyanna questions in her head. She gives her a sheepish nod. "Now you know why it's so awkward. But you can't tell the others! Especially Clint," She pleads.

The red haired woman looks at her worried mate with empathy. Fury sure knew how to pick them, she thought dryliy. "Don't worry love, you're secret is safe with me."

Alyanna smiles brightly, leaning forward to give her an appreciative kiss. "But I have to know...since he's been here you haven't wanted to do anything...do you still think of him?"

She felt a light twinge of jealousy rise to the surface from her mate, so she quickly diffuses it. "It's not because I want him. It's just I feel guilty about the past, it's just something that I'll have to get over on my own. Believe me, I have six mates, their is no room for anyone else!" She chuckles and Natasha joins her.

They continue to Paris, the mood much lighter.

 **Next Scene**

 **Paris-World History Musume**

Alyanna and Natasha walk into the museum; they wore civilian clothes over their combat suits and gears. They were going undercover to try and see if they could catch sight of Raoul before he made an attempt. It was midday and Alyanna was excitedly looking around at the artifacts while Natasha kept a close watch of their surroundings.

"It's a shame we have to work. I could probably spend the whole day in here. Which room is the stone kept in?" She asks, flipping through the map.

Natasha watches as a tall man in a tan trench coat slowly makes his way to the jewels and stones section. Her lips twitched up into a smirk. "I'll give you three guesses," she says to Alyanna who looks up.

"Oh," she snorts, putting her map down. "Right, let's go!"

They walk into the department which consisted of a large room that broke off into three smaller rooms. Jewels of all kinds lined the walls with description of each. The room to the left held quartz and crystals while the room to the right held differently kind of gold and natural metals. The room in the middle was labeled as "Stones of History."

"Hmm, I wonder which room we should go into," Alyanna questions sarcastically.

Natasha giggles and they begin walking that way. They pass a heavily guarded case that held a very big diamond. "If I was trying to steal anything, I would be stealing that," Alyanna points out, looking at the huge rock with awe.

Natasha rollls her eyes, "You already have a big diamond," she teases.

Alyanna chuckles as she follows her mate into the exhibit. Many different shapes, colors, and textures of stones line the wall. In the middle was their Baraka Stone. It looked like a yellow crystal, with a very rugged texture and round shape.

"That's it? I would think it would be more flashy," She mutters under her breath and Natasha quickly shushes her.

"Don't make it obvious, but I think our guy is here," She whispers to her, her eyes glancing to her right before looking down at a case.

Alyanna follows her suit, casually looking over her shoulder to see the man in the description gazing at the stone with almost a lustful expression.

The two agents casually walk around the room, pretending to be observing the stones while keeping a watchful eye on their suspect. Until he made a move, they weren't going to pursue him.

The guy continues to observe the stone, circling it multiple times and even dropping a few notes down on a notepad.

Alyanna leans over to Natasha. "Do you think he does this everyday? You think he would know everything about the stone by now."

The red-haired agent flashes her eyes at him quickly. "I don't think he's observing the stone anymore. More of the security of it."

Alyanna hums in agreement. "Well we've wrapped around the whole exhibit a few times. Do you think we should head out, in case he gets suspicious?"

Nodding, Natasha motions for her to follow him. They walk out of the exhibit and head for a few benches right outside. "If he's going to try and take the stone, you think he wouldn't do it in the middle of the day."

"You are right," Natasha replies. "He's probably waiting to do it tonight."

Just as she says this, their was a loud crash followed by a few screams as civilians run out of the room. Natasha and Alyanna share a glance before running into the room, pulling out their guns.

"Freeze!" Nastasha orders, her gun pointed.

Raoul stood there, a weird device in his hand as he reaches in and pulls the yellowstone out. He gives Natasha a look. "I knew you two were up to no good," he says in a rather high pitched nasally voice.

"I could say the same for you!" Alyanna shouts. "Now put the stone back, and nobody has to get hurt."

The man grips onto the stone tightly. "What a shame, I was hoping someone would." As he says this, he points his weird device that looks like a scientific blaster. It surges with electricity and a beam of what looked like lightning stikes out toward them. They quickly jump out of the way, landing onto the ground with a grunt.

Raoul runs through the entrance, making his escape. Natasha was on him, jumping to her feet and firing her gun at him. He moves out of the way, and civilians scramble out of the way. Guards join the gun fight, but they were stopped as the strange man scent a bolt of electricity towards them. They surge and fall to the ground.

Natasha growls and continues to run after him, Alyanna right behind her. He runs out of the museum and into the street. Screams of panic could be heard from the panic as he uses his blaster to electrocute a light pole, causing sparks to fly everywhere and the pool to fall. The pole lands in front of Natasha, blocking her from the thief.

"Shit!" She curses, throwing off her jacket and taking a few more shots towards him.

Alyanna moves to place a tracker in her gun. Watching as the madman turns and points his weapon at her mate, she shoots the tracker towards him just as he unleashes his towards them. She moves to push Natasha out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough as a the glowing steam slams right into her. Black Widow compulses, her body twitching slightly as the electricity went through her body.

"Nat!" Alyanna screams, running to her side immediately. She leans down and listens for her breathing and feeling for a pulse. "No, no, no!" She begins to panic, her medical training kicking in. She looks up to see the thief was long gone and she didn't know if her tracker had gotten to him or not. Looking back down at her unconscious soulmate, she begins to issue CPR, trying to restart her heart and using mouth to mouth to breath air into her lungs. She continued for a few more minutes but when it wasn't working she took Natasha's electric glove and used it on her, sending a jolt of electricity through her. This did the trick and Natasha finally started to come through. She gasps, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen. Alyanna sits back, sighing in relief.

A crowd of people had gathered around them, and Natasha coughs as she tries to sit up. "W-what happened?"

"He got you, and he escaped," she explains, her hand coming up to steady her.

Her eyes widen and she tries to stand, but her body quivers and she falls back down. "No don't move! I'm calling Fury, we need to get you to a medical facility."

Natasha moves to stop her. "No I'm fine, just take me back to the hotel. I just need to rest."

Alyanna looks at her unsure, but helps her to her feet anyway.


	24. A Mission in Paris Chapter 3

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **Chapter Three**

 **[Electric Doom]**

 **Paris-Hotel-Night time**

A wet wash cloth wipes across Natasha's forehead as Alyanna cleans her face. The former soldier looks down at her mate with sad eyes, and the thought of almost losing her fills her with dread. She's dealt with many wounded people before, from bullet wounds to missing limbs. But never had she been more fearful than when practically breathing life back into her mate.

She turns to put the washcloth away and she feels a hand reach out the stop her. "Hey," Natasha rasps, smiling at her. "I am okay, I've been through worse."

Alyanna rolls her eyes, "Nat, you weren't breathing. You were just laying there lifeless, do you know what that's like seeing your mate in such a state?"

Flashbacks to Loki, Clint, and an unconscious Alyanna fills her mind. "I do," she says gently and Alyanna frowns before realizing what she meant. She takes a deep breath and lays down next to her soulmate. She places her head on her chest, the steady heartbeat was almost calming to her. "We need to stop Hérisson."

Alyanna snorts at her. "We don't need to do anything right now. You need to get some rest. We can figure this stuff out in the morning."

Natasha shakes her head in disagreement. "We don't have time for that, who knows what his plans are." She tries to sit up but winces in pain.

Alyanna gently pushes her back to lay down. "Look, if it were reversed would you want me to go out?"

The red-haired woman shakes her head, frowning. "Exactly, you are staying right here for now. You have a strong body, you'll heal quickly."

Natasha reluctantly agrees, closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around her mate.

Once Natasha fell into a deep sleep, Alyanna gently wiggles free from her. Tucking her in, Alyanna quickly leaves the room. She makes her way to the top of the building. Once she got to the roof, she walks to the edge. She shakes her wrist plates and they glow a bright blue. Inhaling deeply, Alyanna clings them together, making them beep as her suits begins to unravel down her arms. The black iron woman suit encases her body in the hard metal and her masks covers her face. It lights up, and the familiar voice of Jarvis fills her ears.

"Good Evening Ms. Jones, shall I notify the master of your suit up?"

"No need Jarvis, I am just going for a fly," she says, checking her vitals.

"Yes Ms. Jones, but may I remind you that you only have twenty four hours of power."

"Thanks Jarvis," she says before igniting her boots and taking off into the air. She flew around Paris, taking in the breathtaking views of the city around her. She flies higher into the air. "Jarvis, I need you to track proto 3476 please."

"Yes Ms. Jones," the robot responds before her mask begins to go to work. She looks around her and her mask points her towards the Eiffel tower, zooming into the ground where her mask went into heat signature mode. There was a massive heat signature under the tower along with a small moving one.

"Gotcha," Alyanna whispers under breath before she begins to fly towards her destination.

 **Next Scene**

 **Bottom of Eiffel Tower**

Alyanna flies down to the bottom, as she lands to the ground, she instructs Jarvis to un-suit her. She quickly takes cover into the bushes as a french guard walks by. She scans the area, trying to find a way to go underground. Her eyes spot a sewer drain top and she gets an idea. After checking if the coast was clear, Alyanna activates her iron-man hands and makes her way to the sewer. Giving her the extra strenght, her metal hands pry open the big metal casing. She begins to crawl down, closing the cap above her. She lands into the water, grimacing at the smell. She was thankful that her boots were waterproof.

She then begins to walk through the sewer, bending down slightly to fit into the tube. She could hear loud classical music, so she decided to follow it. She turned down a few more ways before she could see a flashing light up ahead. Quietly, she crept closer.

When she came to the end of the tunnel, she peers around the corner; her eyes widening at the sight. There was a large machine that looked to be pointing to the ceiling. It had three huge conductors and a little section in the middle she could only assume was where the stone was going to go. Then there was Raoul, bouncing around to the classical french music as he excitedly typed away on his computers. He traded the trench coat for a white lab coat and Alyanna could only describe him as the stereotypical mad scientist. He sang in French as he bounces between the monitors.

He then stops, turning towards her direction and she shrinks back, almost thinking her cover had been blown. When she didn't hear anything, she peeks back around and sees him walking towards a chest. He opens it, revealing the stone. He brings it close to his face and inhales it, sighing in content while Alyanna grimaces from the weirdness.

He returns to the big machine, placing the stone inside. He then turns to his computers and types away at it. He moves to press a big red button, and the generator began to start up. Alyanna stares in wide eyes as the thing begins to light up and emit a very loud cringing sound. The ceiling begins to open, revealing the bottom of the Eiffel tower.

"Oh no," she mutters under her breath. "He's going to use the tower as his conductor."

The generator began to increase in power, and the lights around them began to flicker as the stone slowly began to absorb the electricity. She knew she needed to stop him before it reached it's full potential. She clings her wrist together and suits up quickly. She steps out, pointing her hand beam and firing it towards the machine.

Raoul shouts in distress and turns to her with a glare. "Shut it down Hérisson!" She orders in her robotic voice.

The man looks at her through his goggles. "That is not my name!" He yells hysterically. He waves a fist at her. "I am Electric Doom! And you cannot stop me!"

"That's what they all say," she grumbles before aiming at the generator again. "Have it your way."

She sends another beam of energy into one of the panels, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"No!" Electric Doom shouts, reaching down to use his main weapon on her. She flies out of the way, and heads straight for the stone. Right before she reaches it though, she feels something snag around her ankle, pulling her back and sending her flying against the wall. She felt waves of electricity shoot through her suit and she grunts in pain. She looks down to see an electric lasso wrapped around her ankle, Electric Doom at the other end.

He laughs menacingly, pressing a button on the handle and sending another shockwave through her. The suit took most of the shock, the inner lining help prevent burns, but it still hurts and was uncomfortable. She reaches her arm up and unleashes a missile towards him. It slams into him and knocks him away. She rips the lasso off and flies towards the generator again. She lands on top and reaches down to pull the stone out. But it was stuck tight and she struggles to break it out.

She suddenly feels another lasso wrap around her neck and she was pulled away from the generator. She lands on her back and before she could react, an electric net engulfs her. She screams in pain and every time she moves it became worse.

She grinds her teeth in frustration. "Your suit has taken a lot of damage, should I alert the master?" Jarvis speaks to her urgently.

"No!" She bites out, there was no way she was going to be the damsel in distress.

Electric doom stands above her. "You have great power in your metal suit. I will enjoy taking the power away from you," he sneers.

She ties her best to move from the net, but it only continues to shock her. "W-why are you doing this?" She spits between breaths.

He walks around her, beginning his villain monologue. "I dedicated myself to fixing electrical problems for the public for thirty years! And how do they repay me? By a pink slip!" He spats, his fist balling. "So why should they have power? They don't deserve any of it!"

"Is that your plan then?" She questions. "To take the power from the city? Then what?"

The tall mad man glares down at her. "Oh no my dear, the city is only the beginning. I plan on taking all of the power from the world! And I will store it into that stone, and use to to create more weapons till I, Electric Doom, rules the world!" He lets out a crazy laugh, turning his back to her as he gazes up at his machine.

She took the opportunity with his guard down to ignite her boots and shoot out of his grasp, taking the net with her. She flies up, dropping his weapon out and away from him. "How about no?" She mocks, before aiming her blasters directly at him.

He grunts and jumps out of the way. Suddenly a beam of light shoots up into the air, attaching to the metal tower, continuing up before it shoots up into the sky like a lightning strike. Alyanna could only hope and pray that there were no people on the tower at this time of night, or else they would surely be fried. She stares wide eyed as the lights in the room shut off, their power being absorbed by the stone.

"Jarvis talk to me. How do I shut it off?"

Electric Doom interrupts her before Jarvis could respond. "You can't shut it off! Only I can!" He laughs menacingly. Alyanna growls before flying up to his computers and firing blaster to each one.

His laughing stops as all of his work was being destroyed. "What? No!" He snarls in fury.

Alyanna lets out one last blast, and the generator began to spaz out, the beaming suddenly disappearing as it began to shut down. "Huh, not very clever," she sneers before turning to him. "Now surrender," she orders.

He seethes in absolute rage. "You'll pay for this!" He vows, pulling out a grenade like contraption. He pushes a button and throws it at her. It releases a massive electrical bomb, and when it makes contact with her, she felt her whole body squeeze in pain.

She drops to the ground, her suit practically fired to the circuits. It automatically retracts back into the wrist bands, leaving her exposed to the mad man.

"What do we have here? Not so powerful now are we?" He laughs darkly, pointing his main weapon at her. "Au Revoir, mademoiselle!"

Her eyes widen in panic as he pulls the trigger.


	25. A Mission in Paris Chapter 4

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **[Chapter Four]**

 **The Rescue**

 **Continued…**

Alyanna closes her eyes, anticipating the electric shock to assault her body. But when it never came, she snaps her eyes open.

As Electric Doom was about to fire his weapon, a steel arrow came flying through and hit the weapon out of his hand. He yells in frustration and turns a burning gaze towards the sewers where none other than Hawkeye comes running out, his crossbow aiming directly at the mad man. Skullcrusher was right behind him, his eyes snapping over to Alyanna.

Clint glances towards his mate, checking to see if she was okay. His heart pounded in his ears as he made eye contact with her. The fearful expression she gave him made his blood boil as he glares back at the mad man. His arrow still pointed, he nods to Luis. "Get her to safety," he orders him before rushing forward and releasing another arrow towards Electric Doom. Luis nods in confirmation, rushing over to her.

Alyanna couldn't have been more thankful than to see both of them, her heart skipping a beat as she watches Clint and Electric Doom go at it. Luis bends down and picks her up and Alyanna refrains from pushing him away. "Let's get you out of here," he says in a soft low voice. He begins to run towards the exit, and Alyanna looks over her shoulder warily at her mate.

Hawkeye manages to knock the man off his feet with a side kick. Taking another swing at Electric Doom, Clint misses by a few inches as the crazy man rolls out of the way and jumping to his feet. He turns to run away from the S.H.I.E.L.D agent but Clint pulls out another one of his arrows and shoots it at him; it opens up and emits an electric charge that shocks Raoul to the ground. "You're not the only one with electric weapons," Clint smirks, running up to kick the man to the side.

He grunts and coughs, looking up at Clint fearfully. Right as Clint was about to deliver another kick, he raises his hands up. "No wait! Please!" He pleads, his face scrunching up. "Don't take me away."

Clint glares down at him, Alyanna's battered body flashing across his mind. "Too late," he growls, bending down to grab him by the collar.

Electric Doom begins to snicker, in a thick french accent her sneers at the agent in front of him. "But monsieur, your friends aren't." He reaches into his pocket and tosses an electric bomb towards the sewer water. If it were to land in the water, it will send a massive electric current through the sewers and could potentially kill both Luis and Alyanna.

"No!" Clint roars, dropping the psychopath and jumping for the bomb. He grabs it and throws it backwards before it lands into the water. He lands on the ground with a grunt, and he looks up to see Electric Doom nowhere to be seen. He slams a hand onto the ground. "Damn it!"

 **Next Scene-Above Ground**

Luis pushes the sewer top off and to the side. He helps Alyanna up before following her. Giving him a fearful look, "You need to go back there! You need to make sure he's alright!"

Luis reaches up and shushes her, "I need to make sure you are alright first."

Alyanna sends him a glare, "I don't give a damn about me. He could get hurt down there!"

Luis studies her face before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll be back." He turns and begins to go back down when Clint pops his head up.

He climbs out, taking Luis offered hand. Alyanna was slamming into him, her arms around wrapping around him as buries her head into his neck. He begins to melt into her, his arms finding themselves around her tightly. "Oh my god Clint, I am so happy you are here." She then pulls back and gives him a look of confusion. "Wait..why are you here?"

Clint smiles at her, "We'll when you told Fury that Natasha had been injured, he sent me and Luis as reinforcements. Then when we arrived at the hotel, Natasha was panicking, saying you probably went after the guy yourself. Which is absolutely stupid," he snaps, his eyes narrowing at her.

She returns a sheepish grin, but it soon vanishes. "What happened with Raoul?"

Clint frowns, "He got away. But I got this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the yellow stone.

"The Baraka Stone!" Alyanna exclaims, reaching out and touching it.

Sirens began to sound around them. "I'll notify Fury what's going on. The French Government will have questions," Luis states, looking at the open gap underneath the towers.

"Right," Clint says, looking down at his crazy girlfriend. "Good job at shutting it down," He says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiles when suddenly her phone begins to ring, she looks down to see three miss calls from Tony, four from Natasha, and even one from Bruce. Her blood runs cold and she decides to call Tony first.

"Hey babe," she says sheepishly into her phone.

"What the actual fuck Alyanna!" She cringes at his harsh tone, and by the sound of it he was answering from his suit. "Care to explain why I get a notification from Jarvis that you fried your suit?"

"I'll explain later, I just wanted you to know that I am alright and I am safe with Clint."

"You have a lot to explain young lady, you almost had Bruce call Rogers in."

"Oh no don't do that!" She pleads. "I am fine, and I'll be home before you know it. You can also turn around now."

Tony pauses before answering her. "Fine, but as soon as you get back I'm coming over."

Alyanna says her goodbye before hanging up and calling Bruce. It rang twice before he picks up.

As the authorities arrive, Clint approaches the Chief, showing his identification and explaining the situation. He spoke fluent french and Alyanna cocked an eyebrow at this. Of course he knew different languages.

As he was talking to them, Luis glances over at Alyanna who had just got off the phone with who he assumed was one of her other soulmates. He looks her up and down and studies every detail about her. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her, except for maybe gaining more muscle. She also had this glow about her, probably the outcome of finding all her mates.

"Alyanna," Bruce breathes through the phone, relief evident on his tone.

"Hello hun, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was in the middle of something," she explains, hopping her wouldn't question her too much.

"When I got the notification from Tony that you had used up your suit I got a little worried," he says honestly. "I almost called Steve."

She lets out a sigh. "Yeah I know, but the last thing we need is to pull him out of his mission. I'm fine, honestly. Clint and Luis came just in time."

"Ah, so the two of them are getting along then?"

She glances up to see Clint still talking to the authorities while Luis looks away from her quickly.

Alyanna felt her cheeks flush from catching him stare at her. "Yeah you could say that," She mumbles into the line, turning her back to him.

"We'll I'm sure you have a lot to do, so I'll let you go. I'm glad you called, I love you, be safe."

She feels her heart swell at his voice and she says goodbye. As she

Luis felt his cheeks burn as Alyanna caught him staring. He had watched as Alyanna and Clint embraced, watched as she was so worried about his safety, watched as she thanked him for saving her, and watched as she eagerly called her other worried soulmates. He bit his tongue, feelings somewhat dejected as he was easily dismissed by her. But he knew why, she was still mad at him.

His heart clenches and his mind reveals back to times when he first discovered her marks.

 **Flashback**

 _The couple giggle drunkenly, running past the tents hand and hand. The unit had a moral boosting party that involved alcohol, and both Luis and Alyanna had a little bit too much to drink. They run to the supply tent that was vacant for the time being. They slip inside and turn on the lights, their mouths finding each others as they sloppily kissed._

 _Luis didn't mean to catch feelings for the beautiful U.S soldier, but he couldn't help admire her kind heart and spunky attitude, not to mention she was strong and gorgeous. His hands slip down under her uniform blouse and he began to pull out her shirt from her belt. Her hands came down to stop him. "W-wait," she slurs._

 _He looks into her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

 _She bites her lip, a habit she began to pick up. "I have something to tell you."_

 _Luis felt his heart skip a beat at her words. "Go on?"_

 _She studies his face before finally answering him. "I have a soulmark."_

 _Luis could feel his stomach turn at the information. "Have you found them yet?" He already knew the answer, if she did, she wouldn't be kissing him right now._

 _Shaking her head, Alyanna confirms his theory. He gives her a smile, "Then it does not matter."_

 _He leans down to kiss her again, but she pulls away. "Wait...I don't just have one."_

 _His eyes widen, "Two?"_

 _She gives him a sheepish look. "Actually I have six."_

 _Luis could feel the anxiety rising into him. But as he looks down at the beautiful girl in front of him, he couldn't help but not care. "I don't care," he claims. "Do you want me?" He asks in a husky voice._

 _She whimpers as he pulls her closer to him. "Y-yes."_

" _That's all I need to hear," he whispered, bringing his lips down onto her._

 **End of Flashback**

He knew that pursuing her after learning of her marks was a huge mistake. Not having a mark himself, he had convinced himself that their love would be strong enough to stay together. He had been wrong, and when she rejected his proposal, he had felt his whole world shatter. He didn't mean what he had said to her, it was pure anger talking. He knew he had hurt her, and not a day went by that he wish he could take those words back.

" _You're nothing but a slut, you were born a slut."_

The harsh words play back into his mind and he clenches his jaw as the bile rose to his mouth. When he heard the news that Tony Stark had found his mate in Alyanna, Luis was both happy and sad. Happy that Alyanna could finally be happy with someone, and sad that that someone wasn't him. He grew to move on from his feelings for her, but deep down there will always be that emotional connection that they had shared.

When Director Fury approached him after he got out of the military, he almost turned down the offer, knowing that working with S.H.I.E.L.D would mean potentially running into Alyanna. Then maybe that's why he did accept the offer. Little did he know that he would be working closely with her and her soulmates.

He pushed all his thoughts away as Clint walks up to him. "Schoeler, they got it from here. We are going to head back to the hotel now." He nods in understanding and follows the pair, his fist clenching and his heart wrenching as they walk hand and hand in front of him.

 _He needed a drink._

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Please Review!**


	26. A Mission in Paris Chapter 5

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **[Chapter Five]**

 **Misunderstanding**

 **Paris-Hotel**

As they got back to the hotel, Luis branches off on his own while Clint follows Alyanna to their room. Upon entering their room, Alyanna notices Natasha standing by the window, watching the quiet city below as the civilians slept. She knew her mate was angry even without feeling it though her soul mark. She gives Clint a worried look who in return mirrors her expression.

"Hey Nat," she starts cautiously but stops when the red haired woman turns a burning glare to her.

She stands there, her arms crossed and Alyanna could admit that she was actually scared of the deadly assassin in front of her.

"Don't 'Hey Nat' me. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She shouts in anger, causing Alyanna to flinch.

She bites her lip but stands her ground. "He needed to be stopped Natasha, if we had waited any longer than the whole world would be sent into darkness by now," she defends, her voice light.

Narrowing her eyes, Natasha uncrosses her arms and takes a step forward. "Did you forget we are partners? This is not a solo mission. Every since Tony gave you that damn suit, you been picking up a lot of his traits!" She jabbed harshly.

Alyanna felt herself fill with anger at her words. "Excuse me? You were injured! I didn't exactly want you to go back out on the field."

"That doesn't give you the right to lie to me," she miffs. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

Alyanna jabs a thumb into her chest. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you this! You of all people should know."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Oh yea? Then why did I have to send Clint and your ex-boyfriend after you? Imagine what would have happened if they hadn't have been there!"

Alyanna freezes and Natasha's eyes widen at the realization of what she just said.

"What?" Clint blurts, looking between Alyanna and Natasha. "Ex-boyfriend? You dated Schoeler?" He questions Alyanna, his eyebrow raises.

Alyanna clenches her jaw, glaring at Natasha. "Thanks a lot Romanoff, so much for trusting you." With that last statement Alyanna stalks out of the room, heading down the hall to the stairs.

Natasha feeks herself with dread and she wanted to do nothing but go after her. "Alyanna!" she calls after her but as she steps towards the door Clint stops her by grabbing her arm. "Give her some space, she'll cool off and I'll go talk to her."

Natasha bites her lip, her heart clenching at what had just happened.

 **Next Scene**

 **Paris-Hotel-Roof**

Alyanna stomps out onto the roof, her anger slowly beginning to evaporate as she felt the cool breeze surround her. Leaving the negative environment helped; she never felt that much anger around her soulmate before, only with Loki. She takes a deep breath, noticing the sun beginning to rise in the horizon. She walks towards the edge, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Luis sitting there on the edge, a bottle of French Wine next to him.

She debated whether or not to turn around or join him. Fuck it, she says in her mind before slowly walking towards him. He doesn't make a move as she sits down beside him. She smirks at the fancy bottle of wine. "No whisky?"

Luis spares her a glance before looking down at the bottle. He scoffs and in a exaggerated German accent, he replies, "Damn French and their wine."

Snorting, Alyanna crosses her legs and stares up into the slightly lit sky. She could feel her heartbeat pick up and anxiety stirs in her stomach. She had so much to say to him, yet not a single word came out of her mouth.

Finally finding the courage, Alyanna opens her mouth, but was interrupted by Luis's voice.

"I'm sorry," he whispers softly and she almost didn't make out the two little words.

Heat washed over her body as her cheeks flush red. Those two words, she spent the last four years wanting to hear those two words from him. Yet, as she sits here beside him, she couldn't help but feel so wrong.

When she didn't respond, he continues. "I'm sorry for how things ended between us. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was angry and hurt."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I know."

He turns to look into her eyes. "You need to know that I am truly happy that you found your soulmates."

She smiles, "I know that too." But did she really? "I...I am sorry too." She looks down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You cannot help what is meant to be." He clenches his hands nervously. "You are what holds the Avengers together, finally living the dream of being a superhero."

Alyanna swallows thickly, the words spilling out without thinking, "Everyone has a part in keeping the world safe. From the weakest to the strongest, as long as your heart is in it."

Luis looks up at her with astonishment, taking in the words she just said. She gives him a smile smile and a knowing look. "You've really matured since the last time I saw you."

She rolls her eyes. "I was nineteen, not even legal to drink."

"Yet you still did," he smirks, his lips slipping into a cocky grin.

She laughs, nudging his shoulder. "Yeah cause someone supplied it."

He shakes his head as he chuckles. Silence falls over them once more as they watch the sun in the horizon slowly begin to rise. "Beautiful," Alyanna breathes. "Never would I imagine watching the sunrise on top of a roof in Paris while sitting next to _you._ "

Luis snorts, "That's an understatement."

Alyanna turns to him then, studying his face when she finally speaks once more. . "I accept your apology."

Luis felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Smiling, he reaches out and takes her hand into his. Giving her a gentle squeeze, he says, "Thank you."

She blushes and scoots closer to him. Resting her head onto his shoulder. "And Thank you for saving me back there."

Luis tenses at her actions, but relaxes as he exhales in content. "Your welcome," he breathes.

They sat there in silence for a moment, just watching the morning arrive and the city beginning to wake up. There silence was interrupted by a clearing of a throat, and they both turn to see Clint standing there with a scowl on his face.

Alyanna jumps up, moving away from Luis as if he were a hot oven. "Hey babe," she says nervously. He doesn't even look at her, his eyes were trained on Luis who didn't falter under the burning gaze.

"Go back to the room," He grunts at her, and she didn't hesitate. She knew he was very upset, and didn't want to cause a scene in front of Luis.

She doesn't say anything and begins to walk past him. As she did this, Clint's hand shoots out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back and planting a possessive and dominant kiss against her lips. She squeaks at the action and tries to keep up with the needy kiss. She knew this was a territorial display and she could only imagine what Luis was thinking. Clint releases her lips and squeezes her bottom. With a soft kiss on her forehead, he sends her back on her way.

Alyanna quickly heads for the exit, not sparing them a second glance.

Luis looked away while they had kiss, and he knew what was coming next when Alyanna left. Standing to his feet, Luis walks up to his new partner. "I know what it looked like but-"

"If you ever touch her again," Clint cuts him off, grabbing a hold of his arm tightly while his voice was low and dangerous. "Fury is going to have to be looking for another agent."

Luis stands up straighter. "Is that a threat?"

Clint doesn't blink. "A promise."

Luis nods, ripping his arm away from the alpha agent. He doesn't say anything as he exits the roof and makes his way to his hotel room.

 **Next Scene**

 **Alyanna, Natasha, and Clint's Hotel Room.**

As Alyanna walks back into the room, she notices Natasha pacing back and forth nervously. When the former spy notices her, she stalks over and throws her arms around her frame. "I'm so sorry Aly. I didn't mean to say anything! Please forgive me."

Alyanna giggles and rubs her back reassuringly. "Don't worry hun, it's already forgotten."

Natasha leans back before kissing her deeply on the lips. "You must understand that running off on solo missions is dangerous, especially if I have no idea where you are."

Alyanna nods in understanding. "I promise that that was a one time deal."

As she says this, Clint walks into the room; a frown still marries his face as he stalks over to the bed and plops down onto it.

She bites her lip and leaves Natasha to crawl over to him. He must be thinking a million things right now, and she could only imagine what they were. She sits next to him, her hand reaching out to touch his chest. "Babe?"

Clint moves away from her touch, sending a wave of hurt that made both her and Natasha frown.

Giving Natasha a guilty look, she tries again. "Clint please look at me."

He does, but his eyes held hurt and it made Alyanna want to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have to understand-"

"Oh I understand alright. Why tell my current boyfriend that he was going to be working with my ex-boyfriend? I already have to share you with so many people, now I have to worry about someone else!"

She caresses his face and this time he doesn't pull away. "No baby, you don't have to worry about anyone. Luis and I are way done."

"Then what was that on the roof?" He questions, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't look like ya'll were done."

Alyanna scrunches her nose. "Listen to me," She looks up at Natasha. "There was a lot of things that needed to be said between me and him. But not under any circumstance could I ever imagine being with anyone else but you all. My heart only has room for six, I belong with you guys fully and completely."

Clint reads her face, looking for any signs of doubt. When he couldn't find any, he reaches around and pulls Alyanna down to his chest. She holds onto him tightly, breathing in his scent. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as Natasha spooned her from behind.

The triple pair lay there together, their breathing finding a common patterns and their heart rate slowing down till they begin to beat as one.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Awhh poor Clint. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	27. A Mission in Paris Chapter 6

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Quinjet-Paris**

Later on that evening, Fury alerted the team to where Raoul or Electric Doom had escaped too. Their orders were to arrest him and bring him back to S.H.I.E.L.D where he would then be transported to the special prison since he was deemed too dangerous for the public.

They fly to the outskirts of Paris where Raoul's laboratory was located in an abandoned lightbulb factory.

"How fitting," Alyanna murmurs as the jet lands a mile away.

"Right," Clint starts, assessing the situation. "Romanoff and Jones, take the west side entrance. Schoeler, take the east entrance."

"And you?" Skullcrusher questions, fixing his skull gloves over his hands.

"I'll go up high," he replies. "Remember to avoid water and holding anything metal. Everyone got their rubber boots?"

The teams nods. "Great, let's go!" He hooks his crossbow in its place and the team breaks up.

 **Next Scene**

 **Abandoned Light Bulb Factory**

Natasha and Alyanna snuck around to the side, breaking a window and slipping inside while Luis found a side door to bust into. Clint used his groppling arrow to scale up to the roof, where he found a way to get inside.

The team searches the building, coming up empty each ture they made.

Cuts to Aly and Nat

Their guns in their hands, the pair scopes out each room. "There seems to be nothing here," Alyanna whispers to Black Widow.

"Which is exactly what they want you to think," Natasha replies, swinging around one corner. They ended up in the main factory part where the production use to be made. Alyanna looks up to see Luis swing around the corner, discovering the room the same time they did.

They hear and whistle and they look up; Clint was crouched on a wooden beam, his crossbow in hand.

"I checked all the rooms," Luis comments, his eyes scanning around. "There's nothing here."

Suddenly there was a loud annoying and dramatic laugh erupting from the center of the huge room. Electric doom steps out from behind a large piece of machinery. He's dressed in a crazy rubber suit with big black goggles placed over his eyes.

"Ahh, the Agents who put a temporary pause to my master plan. You have returned," He mocks, his lips turned in a snarl.

Natasha and Alyanna point their guns towards him. "We've come to take you in, now we can do this the easy or hard way. You are obviously outnumbered, so choose wisely," Alyanna wittly shoots back, her eyes narrowed into slits.

The mad man seemed to think for a moment. He reaches into his pocket, causing both the female agents and Clint to tighten their hold on their weapons. "On the contrary, I believe it is YOU who is outnumbered!" As he says this, he pulls out a device and pushes a button.

The team tenses as electrical robots around them they didn't notice before came to life.

"Oh fuck," Alyanna curses as one robot comes up to her. She unleashes a few bullets into its head, sending it tumbling to the floor.

A full out battle began, and the group springs into action.

Black Widow shoots into a few robots while jumping and slamming her steel toe boots right into the breastplate of one. She turns and takes out a few more with her handgun, but she was out of ammo. While reloading, she jumps over a charging robot, aiming her gun and firing a bullet right into the back of his head.

Another one approached her quickly, his hands sparking with dangerous electricity. It knows the gun from her hand and Natasha maneuvers out of his reach. Noticing his hands, Natasha smirks. "Oh I can do that too," she neers, her electric gloves activating as she flips over the robot and latches onto its head, sending blue electricity that fried its systems. It drops to the ground in a puddle of metal.

 **Cuts to Skullcrusher**

The new agent slams a hard fist right into the head of one of the robots, sending it flying back with a huge dent. His gloves served as a set of steel knuckles, that did heavy damage when used. Luis continued to fight the robots, punching and kicking his way through the mindless minions.

One came up behind him and scent a shock wave through him. He growls and slams his fist deep into its chest, the robot growls as his life source was ripped from him.

 **Cuts to Hawkeye**

Luckily, the robots could not fly and Hawkeye was taking each one out one by one by his spot from up high. He notices Electric Doom slowly making his escape so he stood on the wooden beam and followed after him quickly. He hops from beam to beam, careful to not fall.

Electric Doom notices Hawkeye and turns around to fire at him. Clint doges swiftly and jumps off the beam and onto a pile of empty cardboard boxes. He ducks out of the way just in time to avoid another shockwave.

He pulls out an arrow and fires it at the crazy man, skimming his shoulder and ripping his rubber suit. Electric Doom hisses and turns to continue running. Clint jumps to his feet and follows him.

 **Cuts to Alyanna**

The former soldier watches as her mate takes off after the bad guy, and she ducks just in time to avoid a deadly swipe from on the robots. She aims her gun and takes his head out in just one shot. The whole they they fought the robots, the only thing she could think about was how easy this battle would end if she had her suit.

She ram the end of her gun against another robots head before moving to trip it. She aims her gun and unloads another bullet into it. She only had a few more bullets now so she hosted her pistol and turns to where Clint had disappeared tol.

"I'm going to help Clint!" She yells to Natasha and Luis who continued to fight the last of the robots.

She runs in the direction where she saw Clint follow Electric Doom. As she catches up to them, she enters another large room. The first thing she notices is another large machine that was similar to the one under the Eiffel Tower. He was building another conductor. Next thing she noitce was Clint firing arrows at Electric Doom who continued to run from him.

The Villain jumps behind the machine, taking cover. Clint stops, aiming his arrow as he looks for any movement.

The ground suddenly began to vibrate and Alyanna runs up to Clint. "What is that!" She yells to him.

His eyebrows scrunch together as he looks around the room. "I'm not sure."

There was a loud hurtful sound, like metal bending and it caused Alyanna and Clint to cringe. From behind the large machine, a huge robot steps out, Electric Doom inside controlling the hunk of metal. The robot clings his fist together and a volt of electricity passes from each hand, the sound of static filling the air.

"How many robots does this guy have?" Alyanna whines, her shoulder slumping. She really wished she had her suit right now. Or at least Bruce.

The robot advances forward, slamming a fist down and sending an electric current through the floor. Clint and Alyanna jump from the ground as the shock wave ran through. "Fuck! Thank god for the boots," Clint curses, before running around the robot and firing one of his exploding arrows. The bombs explodes, sending the robot to stumble but it caught its footing. It turns and shoots at Clint who ducks out of the way.

Alyanna shoots her remaining bullets at him, but it unfortunately doesn't do any damage. She curses and throws the gun to the side as Electric Doom turns to her. She runs out of the way as he sent shots towards her. Her mind racks options in how to shut him down as she ran.

Natasha and Luis finally joins them, destroying the other robots successfully. Electric Doom turns to them and as he was distracted, Alyanna took the opportunity to observe him. She notices on his back there was door that looked to be the source of the power. At least she hoped so.

As Natasha and Luis continue to distract him, Alyanna made her way to Clint who looked to be doing the same thing she was. "See that door?" She asks him and he nods.

"I'll try to pry it open," He starts, stepping forward. She shoots out a hand to stop him.

"No I have a better idea. I'll open it and you shoot one of your bomb arrows right into it," she suggests.

He gives her a bewildered look. "You must be crazy if you think I am gonna watch you jump on the back of that thing."

She gives him a reassuring grin. "Trust me, I can do this." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she sprints forward, jumping onto a metal bin and flinging herself onto the back of the robot. Electric Doom grunts and begins to shake his body, hoping to fling her off. She holds on tight, managing to grab one of her daggers and jamming it into the door.

With all of her strength, she bends the door open, exposing the robot's circuits. "Now!" She yells at Clint who watches her with wide eyes.

"Christ," He murmurs, quickling taking a bomb arrow and aiming it at the circuit box. Just as he releases the arrow, Alyanna jumps from the robots and rolls into the fall, covering her face as the arrow exploded.

Electric Doom cries in pain as the robot erupts into flames and falls to the ground, completely shut down.

Clint runs to Alyanna and helps her up. "Thats was bothi insanely crazy and insanely clever what you just did," he says to her between breaths.

She smiles and laughs at him, her breathing leveling out. "I agree."

Natasha and Luis run up to them, both giving her big smiles. "So that's it then? Have we won?" Luis questions, taking a look at the heaping mess of metal.

"Let's get Hérisson out and to S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as possible," Natasha suggests, motioning towards the unconscious man. "We'll get the quinjet if you boys clean up this mess."

They nod and they split off, Natasha and Alyanna heading for the exit as Luis pulls Raoul out. They lay him on the floor away from the robot and turn to put out the fire. Luis walks to find a fire extinguisher and with everyone distracted, Electric Doom sneakily reaches for his weapon that landed a few inches from him, aiming it towards Alyanna for one last shot.

Luis notices this and shouts in warning. Everything was in slow motion.

Alyanna and Natasha turn as Electric Doom pulls the trigger. Clint brings his foot down onto his hand, knocking the weapon away from him. But it was too late, the wave of electricity was heading straight for his beloved mate.

Alyanna's eyes widen and she moves her hand up to block the assault. Luis was already in motion, he moves fast, jumping in front of the beam of electricity before it could even reach her. His body shook as his insides nearly boiled from the powerful electric current. He hits the ground hard, saliva dripping from his mouth as he went through a seizure. With a ringing in his ear, the last thing he saw before his world went dark was a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

Alyanna watched as Luis jumped in front of her. Her body froze as she watched him hit the floor, lifeless. Her body moved before he mind could, kneeling beside him and calling his name.

She looks up at Clint who was punching Electric Doom in the face repeatedly before her eyes coming back down to the man in front of her. His eyes looked at her, the life in them slowly draining. "Luis!" She cries, shaking him awake. "No…" She begins to do CPR like she did on Natasha, pumping his heart 30 times before pushing a deep breath of air into his lungs.

Natasha called for a medic while Clint cuffed and threw the fully unconscious villain to the side.

She continues her CPR, tears welling in her eyes as memories of the past flooded her mind.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a quiet night on the base. The blistering desert sun was replaced with a bright and cooling moon. Alyanna stands on a lookout tower, in full gear. She heard a noise and her hand came down to rest on her pistol. "Who's there?" She calls._

" _It's just me!" Luis responds, climbing up the latter._

 _She sighs, relaxing. "What are you doing?"_

 _He climbs up and stands beside her, giving her a bright smile. "I saw you from down there, figured you could use some company."_

 _She rolls her eyes, "I'm on duty, you can't distract me!"_

 _He simply shrugs. "Ill join you then."_

 _She blushes and looks away, scanning the area for any potential threats._

 _They stood there in silence for a while, till Luis broke it to question her. "What made you want to be in the army?"_

 _She couldn't help smirk at his question, it was such a common question for her. "It's simple. I wanted to serve."_

 _He waves his hand, "Well duh. But tell me why you wanted to serve."_

 _She gives him a shrug. "I wanted to prove that I could do something that many people doubted I could. I want to save lives...maybe one day save the world...but that is super hero talk am I right?" She laughs awkwardly. "I can't be a superhero, so why not just be a soldier."_

 _He doesn't laugh, instead he looks at her deeply, his mind in thought. "Everyone has a part in keeping the world safe. From the weakest to the strongest, as long as your heart is in it," he finally says, and the words went straight to her core._

 **End of Flashback**

She began to sob as she continue to press on his chest. "Please," she whimpers. "Please don't leave me!" She leans down one more time to kiss his lips and breathe one final breath into him.

He didn't move, his pulse was nowhere to be found. "Oh my god," Alyanna cries, placing her head on his chest as she held him.

Natasha ran off to find the medics and Clint walks up to her, his heart clenching at the scene in front of him. This man had given his life for his soulmate. He crouches down and places a hand on her back.

She turns to look at him, her face red and tears streaming down her face. She throws herself into his arms, sobbing loudly at the lost of her friend.

Clint shushes her and rubs her back soothingly, staring down at Luis with angst eyes. "I'm sorry Brother," he whispers to the fallen agent.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Happy Easter everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter was too sad for the holiday :(**

 **But I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	28. A Mission in Paris Chapter 7

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **A Mission in Paris**

 **[Chapter Seven]**

 **Farewell to a Friend**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Rooftop**

The helicopter wings began to start up, sending gusts of wind throughout the flight pad. Alyanna stood there, dressed in her old dress uniform. Beside her, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Steve and Fury all look on solemnly as the coffin draped in a german flag loaded onto chopper.

Alyanna tried her hardest from crying, her full military acting on full force. Several agents held his coffin and as they slowly began to load him onto the helicopter, the sound of taps was played.

Alyanna salutes along with Steve and Fury, as she gave Luis her final goodbye. A single tear lips down her face as the trumpet continues to play the song for the fallen. He had given his life to save her, he had given her everything. Although she didn't regret what happened in the past, she was still glad they were able to forgive each other.

She would cherish those last moments with him for the rest of her life.

Upon the last note of taps, Alyanna, Steve, and Fury drop their salute, her tear dropping from her face and landing onto the concrete below.

With the helicopter loaded, it began to lift into the air and take to the sky. It early morning, and the helicopter rose along with the sun as it carried the fallen soldier back to his homeland.

Alyanna walked forward, her eyes following the aircraft till it vanished over the horizon. She stood there for a long time, the new morning air tickling her soft skin. She felt a presence beside her, and she felt an arm drape over her shoulder.

"I only knew him for such little time, but I can say this much, he was a good man," Clint speaks softly.

"He was," she replies in a broken voice, her lips quivering as she tries to keep it together.

"He'll be remembered as an Avenger, as a hero," he tells her.

She hums, and turns to give him a sad smile. "I've lost many people in my life. From my father to my men on the field. But losing someone like this...I could never imagine losing one of you."

"You don't have to. Because darling, we're not going anywhere," he assures her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

She looks up at him, a brighter smile breaking out across her features. She looks over her shoulder to see her other soulmates standing there, giving her a loving smile. "Come on hun, we're all heading to Banner's place for breakfast.

She nods, "I'll be there in a minute." He tilts his head in understanding before joining the other avengers. She turns back to the sunrise, her heart feeling like it had just went through a washer machine.

She closes her eyes and remembers his face, everything that they did, all their conversations, and even the intimate times they had. She inhales deeply, remembering every touch, hug, and kiss. She then exhales, releasing everything into the air.

Alyanna felt her whole body relax as she let go of the past, sending it off with him. What was important was what was happening now. And who she had now.

"Come on baby! There's some chocolate chip waffles waiting for you!" She heard Tony call to her follow by a smacking sound and an 'owe!' She giggles, she could only assume that one of her other mates smacked him for being insensitive.

She turns around and runs up to them. "I love you guys," she states, and her mates beam back at her.

"We love you too sweetheart," Tony replies, giving her a one sided hug.

They leave together, Alyanna not looking back once.

 **THE END of** _ **A Mission to Paris**_

 _ **ALYALYALY**_

 ** _wow guys! First substory is done! The next one is going to be about Aly/Tony._**

 ** _Quick question: is anyone still interested in this story? Please let me know that your still reading and want to read more!_**

 ** _I have so many plans for this series and I hope to have the support!_**

 ** _Please let me know if you have any questions/suggestions/ comments._**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Alynelovesyou_**

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Director Fury's Home-Middle of the Night**

The sound of a phone call rings in the night, waking up a very grumpy and tired S.H.I.E.L.D director. He answers the phone in a gruff tone. "Fury."

"Sir," the agent on the other line replies. "We have news on Blackhawk 462."

Fury's eye widens as he sits up in bed. "Go on with it?"

"Agent Schoeler's casket arrived empty sir."

Fury remains silent as he takes in his words. "Sir? Should I contact the Avengers?"

"NO!" He shouts. "This remains between us. We'll deal with this later."

"Yes sir." And with that Fury hangs up the phone, laying back onto his bed as he stares up at the ceiling.


	29. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 1

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Familiar Face**

 **Tony Stark's Tower**

Summer was inching closer and the usual cold city was slowly beginning to warm up. Alyanna walks into the almost finished Avengers Tower, noticing the new employees working mostly in the lower levels. As she walks through they all nod to her in greetings, carrying on with their duties.

She makes her way to the elevator, stepping inside and giving her access code to the Penthouse. It's Thursday morning and she decided to visit Tony a little earlier as a surprise. She had plans to steal him away for a quick trip to the beach, something they have been planning to do once the weather got nicer.

He wasn't expecting her till Friday and she hoped he wasn't too busy. When the elevator arrives at the penthouse, it slides open to reveal a huge mess. Papers were everywhere, blueprints were spread across the table and technology designs were pin up against the walls.

This is different, Alyanna thinks, her eyes scanning the room. Normally he kept all of his work in the laboratory. She walks around trying to find him, before hearing a noise coming from the bathroom in the bedroom.

The bedroom was a mess as well, the bed unmade, a mug of coffee on the side table and his clothes strung all over the place. He must clean before she arrives for she has never seen his place so messy. Shaking her head, she sneaks over and knocks on the bathroom door.

She hears Tony curse inside. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think," Alyanna responds with a giggle. She hears more shuffling and the door knob begins to jiggle.

The door opens to reveal Tony in his boxers, his hair sticking up, bags under his eyes, and he was holding a little piece of tissue over a spot on his cheek. He must have cut himself shaving.

"Hunny!" he says in a surprise tone. "What are you doing here?" He steps forward and brings her into a hug.

Alyanna wrinkles her nose at the lack of deodorant but smiles at him nonetheless. "I got off early, figure I could surprise you. The weather feels great outside. Let's go to the beach!"

He pulls back, his eyes wide and looking around the room. She notices his worry face and leans forward to kiss him. He pulls back after a few seconds, "Hold that thought, give me a few moments to shower and get ready. Wait here?" He asks her. She nods and giggles as he smiles at her and kisses her again. He goes back into the bathroom and she leaves to walk into the bedroom.

Minutes later, Tony comes into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Alyanna looks him up and down, licking her lips at how sexy he looks. He gives her a smirk before walking over to his closet.

She raises an eyebrow at this. "That's weird," she comments outloud.

"What?" he asks, continuing to put his clothes on.

She taps her chin as she looks at him. "Normally, if you were to walk in here naked you would come to me first, not the closet."

She sees him freeze and her right shoulder heats up as she feels embarrassment coming from her mate.

Tony turns to give her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry hun, I've been so busy lately. A water pipe somehow busted and flooded my office and pushed production back slightly. I have been running around here trying to clean everything up before you got here."

She frowns slightly, "That's no good. Did you loose any data?"

He shakes his head. "Thankfully all my important files are saved in a harddrive that I can access anywhere. Jarvis is fine too, the water just caused material damage more than technology."

She nods, "I can see why you look like you haven't slept. Our trip would be good for you."

She hears him sigh and walks over to her, fully dressed. He sits on the bed and his hand comes up to caress her face. "As much as I would love to go to the beach with you, I simply cannot leave until everything is back in order."

She scrunches her eyebrows at him. "Isn't that why you have employees?"

"I do, but there's not anyone I can trust to watch over the confidential stuff. I did just hire a new secretary," he tells her, laying back down onto the bed.

This was news to her. "Oh yeah? Who's the poor soul that gets to pick up your dry cleaning and coffee?" She teases.

He sticks her tongue out at her, reaching up and pulling her down on to him. "Well missy, it could have been you. But you had to go run off and be a secret agent," he mocks, tickling her sides.

She giggles and pushes him away. He continues, "And if you want to meet her, she'll be coming on by later today."

She nods and leans down to kiss him deeply. "I missed you," she whispers against his lips.

He smiles and places his hand behind her neck, his thumb rubbing gently across her skin. "I miss you always, my fiancee," he pokes, kissing her again.

She laughs and moves to straddle him. "You just love saying that don't you?"

He rubs her hips affectionately. "Almost as much as I'm gonna love calling you my wife."

She rolls her eyes and moves off of him. "Well, since you don't wanna go to the beach with me, I can see if anyone else would go with me."

Tony narrows his eyes and growls at her. "I told you I want to go, but this weekend is just not good."

She shrugs at him playfully, "It's suppose to rain next weekend, I'll just ask Steve." She sends him a playful smirks and he frowns at her. She could feel the jealousy flow in the room.

Tony was about to protest when he picked up the playful vibe emanating from his sexy soulmate.

His lips turn up into a smirk. "Oh you going to so get it!" He exclaims and Alyanna screams as she runs from the room, Tony hot on her trail.

He chases her around the room, Alyanna slightly faster with her small frame in dodging him. He finally caught her and he wraps her arms around her while she squeals in excitement.

They land on the couch, their lips meeting once more. They made out for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is here."

Tony gives a huff in annoyance. "Well looks like it's time to meet the poor soul," Alyanna teases, moving off of Tony and straightening up her clothes and patting down her hair.

Tony hops up, placing a hand to the small of her back. "I guess it is," he smiles.

The elevator door opens, and Alyanna looks up and meets a pair familiar green eyes. The woman walks in, her long pale legs placed in red highheels. Her black pencil skirt hugged her curves and her undershirt was cut way to low to be professional. Her ginger hair was tied in a high bun and her face still held that turned up snotty face.

This was the same girl from the restroom the night of the banquet.

 **Flashback**

" _Excuse me!" She says, looking up to see a tall slender red headed women. She was wearing a very formal pants suit, her ginger hair tied up in a high bun. Her green eyes sparkles with mystery._

" _Six mates huh? That must be hard," the strange women remarks, looking Alyanna up and down._

Alyanna felt herself feel uneasy around her. "Um, yeah. But I'll manage."

The woman's lips turns up into a smirk. "Well, better keep a close eye on them. Wouldn't want one of them to feel left out...and seek attention elsewhere."

Alyanna felt her whole body freeze. Who the hell did this woman think she is? "Excuse me?"

The woman winks at her before turning and walking out of the room.

 **End of Flashback**

The woman seemed to remember too for her lips curled up into a smirk as she looks at Alyanna's shocked expression.

She walks forward and sticks out her hand. "Hello, I'm Pepper Potts. I am Tony's new secretary."

 **ALYALYALY**

 **OH EM GEEEE! Can I say drama is about to unfold! I have been so excited to start this story but I decided to wait a little bit before showing it to you guys. Now I'm happily ready to see what you guys think!**

 **Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! You guys are the reason I am still writing!**

 **The next chapter will be up sometime next week! Be on the lookout!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	30. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 2

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Two**

 **No Competition**

 **Continued…**

"Hello, I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's new secretary," The strange woman in front of her smiles fakely as she sticks out her hands to her.

"Aly-."

"Alyanna Jones, I know who you are," Pepper finishes for her, sending a wave of annoyance in Alyanna. The brunette's lips form a tight line as she watches Pepper sweep her eyes up and down her mate.

"Is that aftershave?" She questions Tony, looking at him through her eyelashes.

He laughs and wipes his cheeks where he had just shaved. "Ha, yeah. Makes the skin nice and smooth."

Alyanna looks between them, her anger slowly increasing.

Pepper hums and looks down to his chest and arms before flicking her eyes back up to him.

Alyanna notices this gesture and she could feel herself wanting to explode. "Babe," she says, gaining Tony's attention. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Tony gives her a confused look. "Sure? Pepper help yourself to any coffee. I'll be right back."

She nods, giving him another one of her smiles that made Alyanna want to punch it right off.

Alyanna drags Tony by the hand back into the bedroom. She releases his hand and closes the door a little harder than she wanted. "Woah there tiger, what is wrong? Your emotions are all over the place."

Alyanna sighs and palms her face, taking deep breaths as she tries to calm herself. "Why did you hire _her_?" Her words and tone took Tony by surprise.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" He furrows his eyebrows at her, trying to figure out what she means.

"I've met her before. The first night we met. She was in the restroom with me. She said things to me that was very weird," she answers, her arms crossing.

"Like what?" Tony questions.

Alyanna thought about telling him everything, but then again she didn't want to put the idea in his head. Maybe she was being delusional, and her insecurities were coming back to her. Instead of answering, she shakes her head. Maybe she was judging too quickly, that encounter was months ago. Surely things were different now?

"Nevermind," she finally answers. He lifts an eyebrow at her but she gives him a smile. "I'll be nice."

He rubs her back. "Good, because the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

She nods and they go back out into room. Pepper stands there, her arms cross and a knowing smile on her face. Tony kisses the top of her hair, "I am going to run down to the lab right quick. You two can chat."

Pepper tilts her head and watches him leave, her eyes roaming his body making Alyanna scowl.

Clapping her hands together, Alyanna refrains from spitting at the new _secretary. "_ So, Pepper is it?"

The redhead turns to sneer at her. "You can call me Ms. Potts."

Alyanna narrows her eyes at her. "Then you can call me Agent Jones," she snaps, her shoulders rolling back.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Oh right, you work with S.H.I.E.L.D? Tony told me all about it."

This took Alyanna by surprise. Usually Tony wouldn't share exact information like that. "How long have you exactly been around?" She questions.

Pepper circles around her and sits at one of the bar stools. She pours herself a cup a coffee and not even looking at the other woman, she answers. "Oh I've been here for the past month. I have the weekends off, but I'm by Tony's side every day of the week."

The new information made Alyanna's blood boil. A whole month? And she's just now meeting her! "Is that so?"

The other woman smirked to herself. "Mmhmm, he just works so hard, and I help relieve a little bit of his stress," she says mischievously, and she looks at Alyanna with a spiteful expression.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents clenches her fist, her patiences was running thin. "You better watch your tone."

Without missing a beat Pepper retorts back. "Or what? What's wrong _Agent_ Jones? Scared of a little competition?" She stands from her seat and stalks forward. She was slightly taller than Alyanna in her heels, but she was nowhere near intimidating.

"There's no competition," Alyanna bites back, staring into the other woman's eyes intensely.

Pepper stares back with equal fire. "Keep telling yourself that darling."

Grinding her teeth, Alyanna challenges her. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish? He's MY soulmate and finance. Do you really think you can take him from me?"

Scoffing, Pepper replies, "The soulmate bond can only run so strong for so long. Besides, you have five others, and Tony's told me before how lonely he feels."

Alyanna's eyes widen. "He has?" She felt her stomach turn at the thought of Tony expressing his deep feelings to the devil in the pencil skirt.

"Yeah, but he's not so lonley anymore."

Those words cut through Alyanna like a serrated knife. She didn't want to believe her but a familiar ich began to crawl up Alyanna's spine and punch her heart.

Glaring, Alyanna didn't back down. "What is that suppose to mean?"

But neither did Pepper. "Exactly what you think it means."

Alyanna starts to loose her cool, the anger and jealousy becoming too much. She steps forward and grabs a hold of the collar of her jackets, startling Pepper. "You may think your little mind tricks will work, but I know him. You better stop whatever you're planning or else Tony will be looking for a new secretary," she says through her teeth,

Just then the elevator door opens and Tony steps in. He's holding a large box with a few envelopes on top. He looks up to see Alyanna release Pepper's shirt. "What is going on here?" Tony questions, concern written on his face.

Alyanna's cheek flushes but not from embarrassment. More anger fills her as she watches Pepper fake fear. "Oh Tony thank god you arrived in time! She threatened me out of nowhere!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alyanna snaps furiously.

Peppers runs to hide behind Tony who looks more confused than anything. He looks between the two women before clearing his throat. "Right, Pepper can you take this down to the post office?" Pepper's face falls with disappointment at the lack of reaction from Tony and Alyanna bites back a smile.

Plastering on a fake smile, Pepper responds with "Of course sir, anything for you," before turning on her heels and making her way to the box.

Alyanna watches her leave with fire filled eyes.

Tony, who watches Pepper leave, walks up to Alyanna. "What was that all about?"

Alaynna turns her heated stare to him. "Tony how long have you had Ms. Potts here?"

Her tone causes Tony to narrow his eyes, searching her face to try and read what she was thinking. It was then that he finally realize that his chest was burning with irritation. "A few weeks, why?"

Alyanna threw her hands up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me?" She nearly shouted.

He counteracted my crossing his arms. "I figured with you running off doing your missions that I wouldn't want-"

"Me to find out?" She glares, cutting him off.

Tony's eyebrows scrunched up. "you to lose focus."

Sighing deeply, Alyanna turns her back to him. "Are you unhappy that I'm gone?" She asks him, hints of sadness lingering on her words.

Tony was silent for a moment, causing Alyanna's stomach to turn with anxiety. "I mean it's not like what it use to be, but I understand your responsibility. When the tower is fully up and functioning then it'll be easier," he answers honestly.

Alyanna turns back to face him. "So you are unhappy."

Tony steps forward and grabs for her hand. "Baby, you make me happy. When you are here."

Alyanna yanks her hand away from him, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "So she's here to make you happy when I'm not.

A shock expression spreads across his face and he stares at her with small traces of confusion and hurt. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Alyanna continues, her arms folding themselves around her as her anger began to spike again. "I understand that with me having other mates that it's not fair for you to be fully committed to me. But you can at least be upfront honest with me." The words pained her to say but she knew it's what needed to be said.

Tony took in her words and was trying to process what they could mean."What the heck are you talking about?" He repeats, frowning deeply.

His lack of responses causes Alyanna to lash out. "I'm talking about how little miss "anything for you" is practically eye fucking you right in front of me."

It suddenly dawns on him exactly what was going on. "Wait a minute...are you jealous?" His eyes softening and his lips pull up in a small smile.

Her expression hardens and her glare was still solid. "How can I be jealous? I mean I have four boyfriends, one girlfriend, and a fiancé. It's not fair for me to expect you all to be faithful to me."

Tony scoffs and waves his hands dismissively. "Alyanna, what you are saying is stupid."

This only caused more anger, if possible, to fill her. How dare he dismiss her and her feelings?! "Now I'm stupid?"

Eyes widening, Tony's mouth drops open in shock. "What? No! But what you are saying is crazy." he tries to recover. He moves closer to her, but to his displeasure she moves away from him and towards the elevator.

"Look, you seem a little busy this weekend. I'll just come back another time," she miffs, continuing to the exit.

Tony panics, and moves after her. "Hey, stop!" She doesn't and Tony stops the elevator from closing. " I know I can't go to the beach but I would still like to have you here."

Stubbornly, Alyanna pushes Tony away from the door and hits the button. "You don't need me, you have Ms. Potts. Bye Tony," she says as the door closes.

Shocked, hurt, and angry, Tony slams his hand against the metal. "Alyanna you are acting ridiculous. Come back here!"

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Uh oh...first officially fight.**

 **I wonder what Pepper is up to…**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for all the attention you guys have been giving me! I love reading the reviews and it makes me soooo happy.**

 **Sorry for the late updates, been really busy with school!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the drama that's beginning to unfold...I can't wait to see how you all react to the upcoming chapters!**

 **Till then I hope you all can enjoy my other stories!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	31. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 3

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Mistake**

 **Pepper's Point of View**

As the slender woman walked through the streets of downtown Manhattan, Tony's box in her hands, she couldn't help but smirk. She had not expected for his 'darling' soulmate to come early for her visit, but she was glad she did. It meant she knew she existed in Tony's life, and it was her first step towards getting what she wanted.

Pepper Potts first met Tony years ago at a convention. It was when he first came out as Iron Man and Pepper just thought he was the most handsome man in the world. His money was also beautiful and Pepper could only fantasize about being spoiled by the rich genius. She had planned to make her move at the banquet he was hosting for a lucky soldier. Little did she know that was the night her plans got put on hold.

 **Flashback**

 _Pepper was dressed in a beautiful floor-length grey dress. She walked around the room with a cocktail in her hand, gaining many admirers from the room. A smile plays on her face at the attention, but her eyes were only searching for one. When they came up empty, she decided to do some investigation._

 _She noticed the guest of honor, Staff Sergeant Alyanna Jones, being escourted around by a handsome army captain. She took in her appearance, and her eyes widen by the two large soul marks on each of her shoulder. Two? Interesting. She moved closer to listen closely to the conversation between Jones and Rhodes._

" _Tony wishes to extend his apologise for arriving late. He had a few things to take care of."_

" _Iron man stuff?"_

" _Iron man stuff."_

 _So Tony wasn't here, Pepper concludes, a frown forming on her face. She leaves the room to find a seat, her mind wandering to where her beloved man could be._

 _When the dinner started and the boring speeches of gratitude unrolled, Pepper was almost ready to give up and leave. But then that's when he finally arrived._

 _She watched in amazement as he flies into the room and lands on the stage._

 _She watched in awe as he greets the crowd._

 _She watched in anger as Alyanna takes to the stage and her and Tony share a moment._

 _"Ladies and gentleman, Sgt Jones, Alyanna, my soulmate."_

 _The words cut through her like dry ice and she felt her whole world coming to an end. She clenches her glass tightly and had to refrain from throwing it towards the stage. How dare she!? She hissed in her mind as she watched them walk off the stage and disappear together._

" _Isn't that wonderful," another person takes to the stage. "Please enjoy your dinner."_

 _Releasing her glass, Pepper rises from her seat and leaves the room, causing glances her way. She didn't care, she was furious!_

 _She storms into the restroom, her fist clenching as she glares at her reflection. She waited years to finally have this moment with him, and here comes this little girl who barely knew him and sweeps him off his feet._

 _She growls under her breath before inhaling deeply to try and calm herself down. She stayed in the restroom longer than she expected, she paced back and forth, her mind wondering what she should do. Her emotions were running too crazy for her to come up with any actual plan and she turned to leave the bathroom. But she was stopped short by the opening of the door, she quickly runs to a stall and hides inside one._

 _Alyanna herself walks into the restroom, and she was talking to someone on the phone._

" _Word sure spreads fast," she hears her say and Pepper holds back a snort. She could hear the faint voice of the other woman on the other end._

" _You can finally stop harassing me into finding my soulmates?" So she did have more than one, Pepper thoughts._

 _She continues to eavesdrop and she decided it was time for her confront the woman who dared come in between her and Tony. She walks out of the stall just in time to 'accidentally' bump into her._

" _Excuse me!" Alyanna says, looking up to her._

 _She pastes on a fake smile. "Six mates huh? That must be hard," Pepper remarks, her eyes gazing at her up and down._

" _Um, yeah. But I'll manage." she could tell she was making the smaller woman in front of her uncomfortable, and she smirks in triumph._

" _Well, better keep a close eye on them. Wouldn't want one of them to feel left out..and seek attention elsewhere," she states boldly, sending her a wink and leaving the restroom._

 _As she steps out of the restroom she notices Tony leaning up against a pillar, seemingly waiting for Alyanna to return from the restroom. Anger fills her and she quickly stalks out of the room and out of the building._

 _She'll have Tony, soulmate or not._

 **End of Flashback**

The events of the battle of New York put her plans back and she took some time away from the city while she cooked up a plan to get Alyanna away from Tony.

When she saw the ad for Tony in need of a secretary, she made sure to submit her resume first. She arrived to the interview on time and wore her best outfit.

Sitting in front of him and talking to him made her nervous, but she pushed her confidence forward and gave the best act of her life. No she didn't really enjoy helping Tony with all his errands, she much rather be sunbathing on the balcony or enjoying the jacuzzi but she knew she had to get on his good side. She learned a lot about him in the past few weeks, and much to her distaste, she learned a lot about Alyanna too.

She had to refrain from gagging whenever he asked her to pick up flowers or dinner for whenever she came over for the weekend.

But when the opportunity arose, she couldn't help but begin planting the seeds of doubt in the pretty little mind of the _secret_ _agent._

Her plans was to tear them apart, to the point where Tony would seek comfort into her.

So far the plan was working for when she returned back from the post office, she noticed the negative energy in the room. As she steps into the room she sees Tony turn to her with hope, but his face falls when he sees that's it's just her.

She had to hold back to bile that built up in her throat. She approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder, ignoring how he tenses under her touch.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

He moves away from her and she scowls. He reaches up and rubs his facial hair on his chin. He exhales deeply and turned a glare to her. "What did you tell Alyanna?"

His tone caught her off guard and she gives a pout. "I didn't say anything, she went off on me!"

She watches as his fist clench together and his jaw tightens. "I know that's not true and you better tell me right now what you said to her."

She crosses her arms and lets out a huff. "Tony-."

"That's Mr. Stark to you. Or have you forgotten that I am your boss?" He remarks snidely.

Her lips form a tight line, this wasn't what she expected. She decided to change tactics.

"How can you put up with her? You told me before how you get lonely while she's off doing her own thing," she says, stepping closer to him. He doesn't move, but watches her carefully.

"I may have confined in you before but that does not reflect how I feel towards my _soulmate_."

Scoffing, Pepper circles around him. "Soulmate. It's a shame that you must be with someone based solely on what is marked on their body. You should have a choice in who you love," she responds coldly.

His eyes follow her. "I did have a choice. And I chose her."

"But don't you want a woman who is dedicated to you only? Someone who's in your bed every night?" She purrs seductively.

Tony grimaces, how did he not see this before? He had been so busy with his work, he had turned a blind eye to the woman who had an unusual interest in him. He wasn't going to sacrifice his relationship with Alyanna for this girl.

"You're fired."

The red headed woman snaps her head towards him in shock. "What?"

He lifts an eyebrow at her. "I said," he drags. "You're f-i-r-e-d. Fired. Pack your stuff and get out. And bring my things by tonight or you're going to have a lawsuit on your hands. "

Pepper stands there with her mouth open. Her hands clenched in a tight fist as her face falls into a glare. "Y-you can't fire me!

Tony turns away from her, not giving her a second glance. "I just did. Not Buh-Bye."

"Arg! You will regret this!" She yells at him, stomping her way to the elevator.

Tony turns to watches her leaves, he could practically see the steam trailing behind her.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Steve's room**

Alyanna paces back and forth in Steve's room. Her arms were crossed and her lips turned down in a deep frown. "Why am I so angry?" She asks more to herself than the handsome soldier sitting on the bed.

Steve watches his soulmate with worried eyes. He had listen to the story, and he wasn't too happy himself. "You have every right to be."

Alyanna turns to face him, and Steve could feel his soulmark burn with sadness. "But if you really think about it, I have all of you and he only has me. It would make sense to want to seek attention somewhere else," she says with angst, rubbing her arms insecurely.

Standing, Steve makes his way over to her. He reaches up and caresses her cheek lovingly. "I can speak for the others when I say that none of us would ever betray you. Tony loves you dearly, I couldn't see him being with anyone else."

Alyanna pulls away from him, looking down to the ground in shame. "Yet there she was."

Steve give out a low sigh, placing a hand on her back to rub soothing circles. "Are you sure what she said was true? I mean it's obvious that she is interested Stark. She could just be trying to push you two apart."

The brunette woman bites her lip, turning back to him to look up with her sad brown eyes. "Then why didn't he tell me about her sooner?"

Steve gives a shrug and a reassuring smile. "You have been very busy lately, he probably didn't want to bother you."

Letting out a huff, Alyanna still feels unsure. "I don't know Steve."

Pulling her into his arms, the blond man kisses the top of her head and speaks into her ear. "Baby listen, when we all find out about this special bond we all did have our doubts. Doubts that we weren't good enough for you. We could never imagine being with anyone else besides you. And Stark is no different. I think whoever this woman is, she is jealous of you and she is only saying these things to bother you."

Alyanna felt her chest swell at his words and her eyes began to water slightly. Not looking up, she clings to his strong chest. "But what if it is true?"

Steve pulls back and looks down at her. His blue eyes holding so much love for the woman in his arms. "Then I'll kick his ass," he responds jokingly.

She lets out a laugh and smacks his chest playfully. "So what should I do?"

"I think you should go back there and talk to him. Tell him your feelings and work things out," he answers simply, pinning a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alyanna smiles brightly at him, leaning up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you love, you really helped me out."

Steve melts against her lips. "Anything for you."

 **Next Scene**

 **Tower-Later on that night**

Tony paces back and forth, his mind not able to focus on the work he needed to do. After Pepper left, his mind was filled with nothing but Alyanna, and he debated on whether to call her or not. They hardly fought, and this was the first time she ever left in anger. He knew he should give her some time, and that she would come back when she was ready.

He ended up pouring himself a drink, shooting down whiskey as he tries to drown out his emotions.

It was when Jarvis alerted him to a visitor that he perks up. "Jarvis who is it?"

"Ms. Pepper Potts sir," the robotic butler responds.

He groans, she must be back to return his stuff. His mind swirls from the alcohol but he shakes his head, steadying himself. The elevator opens up and he was surprised to see Alyanna walk through the door.

"Aly?" He slurs, his eyes narrowing trying to focus. "You're back?"

Alyanna smiles and walks up to him. "Of course, I couldn't stay mad at you."

He grins and wraps his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. He was too drunk to not notice the normal tingling feeling his soul mark would make whenever she was in the room. "I'm so glad you are here. I fired Pepper, she won't be in our lives anymore," he murmurs into her hair as he kisses her.

The woman in front of him tenses but pulls back and gives him a smile. "Now it's just you and me."

She leans up and presses her lips to his. Tony reacts to the kiss, his hands wounding themselves around her and pulling her towards the bedroom.

They continue to kiss till Tony's leg hit the bed. He sat down and Alyanna straddles him, her hands coming up to grip his hair.

They kiss until Tony's tech watch lights up. He pulls back and looks down at it.

"Viper Suit activated." The words glare back at him and Tony looks down at it confused.

"What?"

Alyanna looks down at the watch but moves to kiss him again. "Don't worry about that baby. I've missed you."

Tony's mind began to clear as he tries to make sense of what was happening. "Your suit just activated. But how is that possible when you are right here?"

Alyanna freezes and stares at him wide eyes. Her mouth opens and closes as she is a lost for words.

"Maybe someone stole it?" She finally says.

He stares at her skeptically before moving off the bed. "Even if someone were to take your wrist plates, the suit is only designed for your body. Unless you have a clone, the suit would not activate."

He moves out of the room. "Jarvis talk to me."

"Sir, the suit is leaving leaving the city. It activated right outside the tower."

"Who is in it?"

"Miss. Jones Sir."

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Uh oh...**

 **Cliff hanger of the year! haha**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please let me know what you think!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**

.


	32. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 4

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Broken**

 **Tower-Earlier**

The drive back to New York gave her a lot of time to think. She thought of the first time she saw Tony, and all the laughs and good times they share. She remembered when he proposed to her, how happy she was at seeing him declare his love to her. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at how she had acted. Her Tony would never cheat on her, but that Pepper needs

to be put in her place.

Her stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of seeing him. She needed to apologize for her behavior, and she could only imagine what the make up sex would be like.

She parks in the garage and makes her way to the elevator. She rides it up to the very top, her hand wringing nervously. As she finally arrives to the penthouse, she steps into the room and freezes. Sounds of moans were coming from Tony's bedroom.

Her heart began to race and she felt as if she got punched in the gut. She moves closer to the room, her steps silent as she snuck closer. The bedroom door was cracked open and she could already feel the sob crawling up her throat as she peers in.

The sight before her made her blood run cold and her heart explode.

Tony sat there on the bed, Pepper straddling him as they kiss in a passion. A hand comes up to silence her scream and she turns on her heels and rushes out of the room. She makes her way to the balcony, tears streaming down her face. She runs and flings herself off the edge, clinging her wrist together and her suits activates and she shoots back into the sky.

She sobs as she makes her way back to D.C, her heart shattering and spreading over the water.

 **Cuts back to Tony**

His eyes widen at the realization and he runs back into the bedroom only to find it empty. "Lock the building down, no one leaves till I get back."

He moves and pushes a button on the wall and suits up. He runs out onto the balcony and jumps into the air, taking off after Alyanna.

"Alyanna," he calls to her through the direct communication. He was met with static and he growls in frustration. "Alyanna answer me please!"

There was still no answer.

"Jarvis code blue."

"I'm sorry sir, but the action has been disabled."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouts. "Where is she heading?"

"Back to S.H.I.E.l.D headquarters, sir."

He pushes faster, his heart racing and his mind sobering up.

 **Next Scene**

 **Cuts to Alyanna**

Alyanna called Steve as soon as she got close enough. Her panic voice alerting him of her distressed state.

When she landed on the roof she was met with the rest of her mates. She un-suits and runs into Steve arms.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asks, his arms wounding around her. She continues to sob and Steve gives the others a worried look.

Natasha walks up to her and rubs her back gently.

"Hun, what happened?"

She pulls back, her lip quivering. She never felt this much heartbreak before, not even with Luis. She knew that when soulmates felt rejected that it was excruciating, but she never imagined experiencing it. "T-Tony…You were wrong. I saw him kissing her."

Steve narrows his eyes, anger filling him. "What? Are you certain?"

Alyanna pushes away from him, anger flashing across her tear-stained face. "I saw them! With my own eyes."

"Tony was kissing another woman?" Bruce asks in shock.

She nods meekly and another wave of sobs racks her body. Natasha wraps her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. We'll make sure he doesn't take a step near you."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Tony would be unfaithful to Alyanna. He hated to admit this, but Tony seemed to feel stronger towards her than the rest of them. It just didn't make sense.

"He's a dead man," Clint growls. The others nod; their mate was hurt, and they didn't like that one bit. Even if the person who hurt her was her soulmate and their team mate, they were prepared to defend her.

The sound of Iron Man's jets could be heard in the distance and the light of the fire that propelled him through the air could be seen.

Alyanna looks up in shock. "He must have been altered that I used the suit," she explains as her heart clenches. She hugs Natasha tightly. "I don't want to see him.

"Say no more," Clint says sternly, taking a step forward. Steve, Bruce, and Clint stood protectively in front of her; glaring as Iron Man landed in front of them.

"Alyanna," he calls, walking forward his eyes only set on her.

Steve takes a step forward. "That's close enough Stark."

Tony snaps his eyes to him before flashing across to the others. He just now noticed them all standing around her as if protecting her from a threat. No...from _him._

"Alyanna please, I don't know what you saw but it was not what you think!" His voice held pleading and face reflected angst.

Alyanna heard his words but she could not believe them. "I think I clearly saw Tony!" She shouts from her spot on Natasha's arms.

Tony takes another step forward, causing Clint to join Steve in front of Alyanna. Tony rolls his eyes, "Really guys, this is between me and her."

"Well when your soulmate calls crying her eyes out because _someone_ betrayed her, you would do the same thing. Or would you? Seeing as you have other preoccupations," Clint jabs back, his eyes narrowing at him.

Tony's anger flares. "I do not have any other occupations! Alyanna listen to me, whatever you saw it was some mind trick! I thought I was kissing **you**!"

Alyanna eyes widen, but she shakes her head. He was just making excuses. When she turns her back Tony rushes forward is panic. Steve moves forward and blocks him from going any further. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and Steve scowls.

"Have you been drinking Stark?"

Tony glares up at him, pushing away from him.

Steve continues. "You can't blame the alcohol for mistaking someone else as Alyanna. That is a poor excuse Stark."

"It's not the damn alcohol!" He shouts in anger. "I seriously thought it was you," he says in a calmer voice, his eyes pleading to Alyanna.

She wanted to believe him, but it was clear as day that it was Pepper kissing him. Her heart ached and her lip quivered. Tony's face scrunches up in pain and Alyanna couldn't stand seeing him so hurt….but her heart was broken.

She steps away from Natasha and walks over to Tony who began to look hopeful.

Her eyes began to water once more and she slowly began to take off her engagement ring from Tony. He begins to shake his head, "No baby, please! You have to believe me!"

Tears fell down her cheek as she held the ring up to him. "I'm sorry Tony."

He clenches his metal fist and refuses to take the ring. Tears began to form in his own eyes and his helmet covers his face quickly and he takes a step back.

"I will prove my word Alyanna. And I'll be back, I love you. Always remember that."

With that last statement, he turns and flies into the air. He shoots off back to New York, his heart aching at leaving the love of his life behind.

Alyanna watches him leave, her arm dropping and her whole body shaking with grief. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she turns to cling to Steve's chest. He shushes her as she begins to sob again.

"Don't worry love, things will work out," he cooes into her ear, petting her hair gently.

Natasha wake up to her and takes her hand with the ring in it. "I'll hold onto this," she insist as she takes the diamond ring.

Alyanna let's her and continues to hug Steve. Her whole body and mind felt like endured Loki's mind control once more and she was exhausted. "I don't know what to do!" She cries.

Bruce steps forward and takes her from Steve, giving her a loving embrace. "Right now you just need to relax. We'll figure out what's going on with Tony. For now I think you need some rest. It's been a long day."

She nods into his chest and he picks her up bridal style. She clings to his neck and closes her eyes. They day's events seem to come rushing back at her all at once and her body ached from exhaustion.

Her soulmates walk down to their hall and Bruce lays her in Steve's bed. As she slept, her soulmates gathered out in the hall.

"Do you think Stark was telling the truth? That he really thought it was Alyanna?" Natasha questions, looking at the engagement ring.

Clint grimaces. "There's no way. He's been keeping this 'Pepper' a secret from all of us."

"But he loves her, he found her first, he proposed to her, why would he even think about betraying her?" Natasha points out.

Clints crosses his arms. "It makes sense, he's the most protective and possessive out of all of us. She's been spending all her time here, he probably felt lonely and sought attention elsewhere."

Steve scratches his chin, thinking about what had just happened. "Who is the 'Pepper' anyway? Where did she come from?"

Everyone shrugs, not having an answer. "Well, for now we must be there for her. We'll wait to see what Stark comes up with and take action then. I'm going to stay here with her for now, we can take shifts through the night."

They all nod and go their separate ways. Steve walks into the room and gazes at his beautiful but broken soul mate. "You better fix this Tony," he murmurs under his breath before moving to sit on the bed, an arm wrapping around her small frame.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I'm home for the summer and just got a job and it took all my time!**

 **I will try my hardest to update often but it looks like I won't be able to update weekly but bi-weekly since I am also taking an online class.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

 **Please review it'll make me happy!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	33. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 5

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Five**

 **X**

 **Avenger's Tower  
Stark's Lab  
**  
Tony paces back and forth in his research lab. His computer screens were all on, showing the video surveillance from last night.

His old friend, Rhodey, was with him, inspecting the tapes closely.

"Ms. Potts enters the building at 20:46 hours yesterday evening. She takes the elevator up and enters the penthouse," He tells Tony who stops and moves beside him to look closely at the screen.

Sure enough, Pepper walks right up to him and he bring her into an embrace. Tony grimaces as he watches himself kiss the other woman as they make their way to the bedroom. "Alyanna is seen entering the building just a few seconds after Potts," Rhodey continues, pointing to the other screen where Alyanna is seen getting into the elevator. His stomach twist in knots as he watches Alyanna enter the room and observe their actions. He slams a fist onto the table as he see Alyanna's horror stricken face as she runs and suits up.

"This bitch!" Tony curses, and Rhodey fast forwards the tape where they see Pepper escape the room.

"You locked down the building?" Rhodey asks, skipping through the other tapes.

"I did, but there was no sign of her," he replies, taking a seat and burying his face into his hands. It was true, he had kissed Pepper; even though he swore that he was with Alyanna the whole time. There was no way that he would consciously kiss another woman! He wasn't that drunk to mistake someone else for his soulmate!

While Tony was lost in his thoughts, Rhodey finds another tape that shows Pepper trying to leave the building and being asked to stay in the main room.

"Where did you find this woman?" He questions, zooming in on her face.

Tony shrugged from his seat, "She was just one of the applicants that applied for the position."

Rhodey points at the screen. "You said you didn't see her, but you're right in front of her."

Tony looks up and at the screen. Sure enough, he's walking through the group of employees, searching for Pepper. His eyes widen as he looks right at her before moving on.

"What? I swear I didn't see her!" He stresses, rewinding the tape to see him look directly at her again once more.

Rhodey moves over to another screen and begins typing. He pulls up Pepper's file and scans the information.

"She shows up pretty clear on her records. But I wonder..." He trails off, pulling out his cell phone

Tony gives him a look. "What is it?"

Rhodey turns to him and lifts his eyebrows in question. "Stark, how much do you know about mutants?"

Tony cocks an eyebrow. "You mean the people born with 'special abilities'? The X-men?"

He nods, leaning back in the chair. "Mutants stay pretty hidden, but they're still part of society. You know of Professor Xavier?"

Tony shrugs, "I may have heard his name once or twice."

Rhodey hands him his phone where a picture and a map of the school is shown on the screen. "He owns a school for Mutants who need help controlling their powers, mostly kids. He is a powerful telepathy and has a machine that can track every mutant down in the world. The school is hidden from the public, but my security clearance grants me access."

Tony scratches his chin, "So what does this have to do with Pepper and our situation?"

Rhodey rolls his eyes at him. "Isn't it obvious Stark? Pepper must be telepathic mutant, able to control minds. She might have been able to manipulate you into believing she was someone else," he explains.

It suddenly became more clear. She must have used her powers to make him believe she was Alyanna and then again to hide when he had searched for her.

"That sneaky little..." he pulls out his phone and calls her. But the line was disconnected. He calls Alyanna, and it goes straight to voicemail. None of the Avengers were picking up either.

"Great, my whole team is mad at me along with my soulmate. They probably won't believe me even if I tell them. I need to know more about this woman," Tony says, scratching his chin.

Rhodey crosses his arms. "What do you suppose we do?"

Tony stares off into space, his mind wandering to Alyanna. His eyes gloss over but he swallows the lump that began to form in his throat. There was no way he was just going to sit by and let the one thing that meant more to him than his own life slip away. "Looks like we're going to Westchester County."

 **Next Scene**

 **Xavier School for Gifted Youngster**

The pair pull up to the gates of the large mansion in one of Tony's sleek black cars. They stare out of the tinted windows to see kids running around the yard along with a few adults watching them. "I called ahead to let them know we're coming," Rhodey begins. "Hopefully they'll remember."

Tony looks at the large expensive building in awe through his sunglasses. "And if they don't?"

Rhodey turns to him slowly. "You got your suit right?"

Tony meets his serious stare. "Always," he says before they open the door and step out, their feet crunching on the gravel road. They walk up to gates, gaining the attention of the kids and what they presumed were the teachers. Tony awkwardly waves to the kids who in return began to run towards the mansion. The adults motioned for the kids to go inside but one man stayed behind.

He was tall and wore a pair of red sunglasses.

"What's got them all worked up?" Tony questions Rhodey who opens the gate.

"I told you the school is protected. A couple of men in suits and sunglasses roll up, they probably think we're from the government."

They begin to walk down the path before stopping as the brown haired man approached the cautiously but calmly. "Can I help you?" he says with a tone of authority.

Rhodes answers, "We're here to see Charles Xavier."

The expressionless man seemed to glare though his red glasses. "Do you have an appointment?"

Before either could respond, a voice ran through all of their minds like an echo in a cave. "It's okay Scott, let them in."

Tony jumped and looked around. "What was that?" He whispers to Rhodey in alarm.

The pair looks up to see a bald headed man in a wheelchair staring at them from the front door of the mansion.

"That, Mr. Stark, is Professor Charles Xavier," Rhodey answers with a smile.

 **Next Scene**

 **Charles's Office**

They followed Scott who lead them to the main officer of the large home. As they walked through the halls, Tony couldn't help but gawk as he saw some kids running around practicing their mutant abilities.

"They're incredible," he whispers to Rhodey who nods in agreement. As they walk into the room they were greeted by Professor Xavier and two other women. A short dark skinned women with short white wild hair and a tall red headed women.

Scott motions them to have a seat and they do. Rhodey speaks first. "Thank you professor for seeing us on short notice. This is of course-."

"Tony Stark, Iron man," The older man cuts in. " I know a lot about you."

Tony narrows his eyes. "Yet, I don't know anything about _you._ "

"Charles here is a class 5 telepathy mutant, he is the founder of the school and the X-men," The white hair woman cuts in.

Tony crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. "X-men huh? That's like a superhero team as well?"

The white haired women answered him coldly."You could say that." Tony could tell that the woman already didn't like him, he could only wonder why.

Flashing his eyes up at the woman, he scratches his chin. "So where were you during the battle of New York?" He challenges.

The woman was about to give him a remark but Charles interrupts and responds with a lighter tone. "My team had issues of their own to handle. Director Fury and I have came to an agreement. The X-Men deals with Mutant related situations while the Avengers handled world security. And if needed, we would join forces. But that is not why you are here."

Rhodes hands Charles a folder that he had been carrying that held information on Pepper. "We have a woman we'd like for you to search in the mutant database. We have speculation that she may have used her _gift_ on Stark."

The red haired women peers over the professor's shoulder. She gasps before looking up at Tony.

"Ah yes, Ms. Pepper Potts." Charles observers. " No need to search for her. She was a former student here."

Tony grumbles to Rhodes "That wasn't on her resume."

Rhodes rolls his eyes. "So she is a mutant?"

"Class two telepath to be exact." The red haired woman responds. "She actually went to school with me. We were good friends. She has the power to manipulate minds into seeing her as who she pleases."

Tony smacks his head. "It all makes sense now!"

"My _guess_ is that Ms. Potts used her gift to get in between you and your soulmate," Charles spectualtes, but he already knew the answer by reading their minds.

The dark skinned man beside him nodded in agreement. "That would explain why only you saw her as Jones and the cameras and Alyanna saw the truth."

Anger began to fill Tony. "I will kill her for what she's done!" He shouts while standing to his feet.

The red haired woman stepped forward. "You will do no such thing! She is a friend!

Tony turns to glare at her. "And who are you sweetheart?"

Before she could respond, Charles interrupted the heated moment. "This is Jean Grey, our physician and psychologist here at the school. And this is Ororo Munroe, our academic dean. They are also members of the X-Men."

"Well You're _friend_ decided to ruin my relationship with my fiancee and _soulmate_. I don't take those things lightly," Stark remarked, his fist clenching.

The other two women remained silent, their faces reflecting nothing as the billionaire stares at them.

Clearing his throat, Rhodey speaks from his spot beside Tony. "Professor, could you tell us where we could fine Ms. Potts?"

Charles closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before his blue eyes snap open. "It appears that Pepper is at your headquarters."

Tony stands quickly, turning on his heels and rushing towards the door. "I need to see Alyanna immediately."

Rhodey follows him out but before they could leave, Charles stops them with one last statement. "Be careful Mr. Stark, Pepper can be very sneaky with her intentions. Let us know if you need one of us to come help."

Tony stops and looks behind his shoulder at him. "I appreciate the offer Professor, but this is personal."

Charles Xavier nods at them. "Good luck then."

 **Next Scene**

 **Running Trail behind S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

Steve decided that a nice run would be good to get Alyanna's mind off of Tony. . They were in the woods behind the headquarters, running on the many trails that were used for training the agents.

Alyanna tried her hardest to keep up with Steve, but his superhuman abilities made his slow jog look like an olympic sprint.

As Steve passed her on his 2nd lap, Alyanna couldn't help but stop and double over in a panting mess. "Arg! How do you expect me to keep up!" She shouts towards him.

He turns around and jogs in place, a huge smile on his face. "Don't worry babe, I promise I won't circle you too much." He then turns around to run again.

Alyanna rolls her eyes before grumbling under her breath. "Yeah well, at least I get to look at your ass for a second."

She continues her run, going down the trail. The sweat drip down her body as she takes deep breath while pushing her body to run faster. Thoughts of Tony being with Pepper made her heart clench and her soul fill with anger. She clenched her fist and began to run faster, the adrenaline picking up. She rounded the corner and as her foot landed against the leafy ground, a large metal piece swung right in front of her and hit her right across the face.

Alyanna flew back and landed on the ground. Her mind swirled from the impact and she groaned at the burning pain. With blurry vision, Alyanna looks up to see a figure step out in front of her. The last thing she saw was the large metal piece being brought down on her face once more.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **OH EM GEE!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**

 **I'm life has every been hella crazy with summer classes and work!**

 **But I am trying my best to keep up with my stories!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **See you next time,**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	34. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 6

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Six**

 **True Colors**

 **Abandoned Cabin in the Woods**

Her head swirls as she came too. She groans as she slowly began to wake up. Her head was rolled to side in a very awkward position and it ached when she lifted it up slightly. As her eyes groggily began to open, memories of what happened came back and she perked up. However, her body didn't move much and she realized that she was tied down to a bed by large leather straps. She began to struggle then, flash backs of the time she was tied up from Loki came back and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The last thing she remembered was running with Steve, and being struck across the face. Wrinkling her nose, she could feel the bruise forming on her face and a sharp pain shot through her nose. Her nose was broken.

Her movement made loud shuffling noises and a sound from the other room could be heard. Her captor was making their way into the room that she was in and when the door knob clicked open, she held her breath to see who she will be dealing with.

The tall red headed women sauntered into the room, looking down at Alyanna with a proud smirked. "Good morning princess. Sleep well?" Pepper sneered sarcastically.

Alyanna stares up at the women with shocked wide eyes. "You!" She spits, practically tasting the anger. "I knew you were up to no good!"

Pepper slams the door close behind her. Rolling her eyes, she gives Alyanna a mocking clap. "Bravo! You really are smart."

Narrowing her eyes, Alyanna growls, "What do you want with me?" Her heart clenched at her next words. "You already took Tony from me."

Pepper's face twisted up with pride. "You are right, I did. But I've decided that I want more," she says casually, taking a seat in an empty chair across from the bed. Alyanna had to lift her head up to glare at the red headed bitch. Suddenly, before her very eyes, Pepper began to morph into herself.

Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, Alyanna was stunned to see what she was looking at. "You can transform!? That means…" Realization dawns on her and she suddenly fills with utter guilt and despair. Tony had been right all along. He didn't willingly cheat on her. And she didn't believe him.

Pepper projects her imagine into Alyanna's mind. "Unfortunately, you and Tony's bond was too strong for me to break on my own so I became you. It was all too perfect timing that you walked in to see us."

Fury engulfed Alyanna and she struggles harder against the straps. "How dare you!"

Pepper suddenly stands and jumps on top of Alyanna, her hand wounding around her neck as she strangles and straddles her. "How dare I!?" She shouts, her grip tightening. "Many people in this world don't have a mark! Yet you have six!"

Alayanna kept her calm, she could feel her air flow slowly being restricted but she managed to get out a few sentences. "So this is what it's all about; you are markless and are jealous that I have six people who love me unconditionally."

"You don't need six soulmates!" the older women hisses, releasing her hold and allowing Alyanna to swallow big gulps of air.

She coughs and regains her breathing. The woman slides off of her, heading towards the door. "And you don't need one!" She calls after her. "Pepper you will find someone who will love you one day. But you have to let it happen on your own terms. Who knows? Maybe your soulmate isn't born yet. Tony went eighteen years without a soulmark. You just never know."

Pepper turns back around, her glare never letting up. "Oh I know. And I will get what I want."

Alyanna was trying to reach Pepper now. She could tell that this girl was lonely and broken, but very delusional in her motives. "You cannot control what is meant to be!"

With a smirk, the ginger opens the door. "No...But I can control what is going to happen. You can stay here and live out the rest of your days to die alone. I have six people waiting for me to return."

Anger returned and Alyanna struggled again. "Your plan will never work! The soulmate bond is stronger than you think! They will figure it out and they will come save me!"

"We'll see about that," she whispers harshly, giving her one last glance before slamming the door shut and locking it.

As she made her way out of the small cabin, she pulled out a match and lit it. With no remorse on her face, Pepper threw it at the dry brush that was under the wooden porch stairs of the cabin.

Without a second glance, Pepper made her way back towards S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

 **Next Scene**

 **Tony in the car with Rhodes**

They were driving to D.C, about a couple of hours to go, when Tony got a phone call. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Natasha. He gave Rhodey a puzzled look before answering.

"Romanoff," he answers.

"Stark, have you seen Alyanna?" The agent on the other end asked urgently.

Tony lifted an eyebrow and Rhodey gives him a confused expression. "Um, no? I think she made it very clear that she didn't want to see me."

"Well she missing," she responds shortly. That's all Tony needed to hear.

"I'm on my way." He hangs up and opens up the glove box where his suit was being stored. Be begins to suit up as Rhodes pulls over to the side of the road.

"Where do you think she is?" His friend asks, worried.

Tony remained focus as his suit molded to his body. "I don't know, but it's got a certain ginger haired woman written all over it." He opened the car door and stepped out so the rest of the suit could form. His mask formed over his face and he gives Rhodey a finally look.

"Just remember that Pepper could be anyone. If I were you, I would use the camera in your suit to see who really is who."

"Got it," he says in his metallic voice as his jet skis lit up. Without wasting another second, he blasted up into the air, thrusting full speed towards D.C.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

Natasha puts the phone down and returns to where the other team members were waiting. "Tony is on his way."

Clint gives her a skeptical expression. "Do you really think that is a good idea?"

Bruce taps his chin, "Regardless, our soulmate is missing and we need all the help we can get."

Steve gives a grunt of guilt. He was sitting down at the table, his hand buried in his hands. "She was right behind me. I should have never left her."

Natasha pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Rodgers, we'll find her."

Suddenly the door to the room slides open to reveal Alyanna in her gym clothes. Pepper focused hard to project her image into all of their minds. "Find who?" She says playfully, giving them all an innocent smile.

Steve was the first to react, rising to his feet "Alyanna! Where did you go?"

Pepper put on her best acting skills. Being in front of all of them made her feel slightly nervous. It was the first time actually meeting the rest of the avengers and she was a bit worried that they would pick up on her micicmery. "Sorry, I decided to take a different route and got lost."

Bruce gives her suspicious look, there was something different with her, the beast in him cod smell it. "Why didn't you call us?"

Pepper shrugs. What would Jones say? "I wanted to find my own way."

There was a loud noise down the hall and Tony came flying down, still in his suit. He bust through the wall and grabs Pepper, slamming her against the wall.

"Where is she!?" Tony yells in her face, his hand coming up in a threatening way. He looks at Pepper though his mask, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, he was thrown off of her by Steve, landing on his back. "Stark! What is wrong with you?" The past soldier demands, anger and confusion clear on his face.

Clint and Natasha ran to Pepper side, still seeing her as Alyanna. Clint checked her over before turning a burning gaze to Tony. "Jeeze man! You have completely lost it!"

Natasha inspects her face, frowning slightly as she touched her skin and the unfamiliar buzz of electricity was absent. "Are you okay babe?" She asks anyway.

Pepper gasps, her body aching from the assault. "Yeah...I'm fine."

As Tony rose to his feet, Steve grabbed him by the shoulders to restrain him. "Guys listen to me, that is not Alyanna!" He tries, pointing directly at Pepper.

Bruce step in, his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Pepper began to slowly freak out. She hadn't expected this, and she was sure that Tony could see the real her through her mask. But she decided to play along as much as she could. They were already against him, maybe she could convince the others that Tony was crazy. "Yeah, what are you talking about? It is me!"

Tony ignored Steve's hold on him and continued to glare daggers at the fucked up woman. "What's my birthday?" he questions, trying to show the others evidence.

Pepper smirked internally, she knew everything about Tony. "May 29th!"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red!"

"What's my favorite childhood memory?"

"Winning your first science fair! See it is me!" She shot back confidently.

Tony narrows his eyes, "Not so fast...What was the first thing you said to Natasha when you first saw her?" This caught everyone by surprise and they turn to see her reaction.

Pepper begins to feel flustered as she had no idea. She chose a different tactic, while also thinking of an escape plan. "What? Why are you asking me these questions?" Her lack of an answer caused Natasha to step away from her and give her a sadden expression.

"Or what did Bruce cook you on your first date?" Tony tries again.

"These are dumb questions!" She retorts, her face growing red, she begins to slowly inch her way to the door.

Steve lets Tony go and looks at the strange woman in front of him Joining in, he had a question of his own. "What was the name of my old lover?"

The others gave the imposter their full attention, realizing that this person was in fact not their soulmate.

"What's my secret hobby?" Clint questions with a glare.

Crossing her arms, Natasha narrows her eyes at the other woman. "Do you even know where Thor is right now?"

Pepper was at lost for words, and both fear and frustration were bubbling in her. "I-I…"

Tony takes a step forward and this time no one stops him. "These are all questions Alyanna could answer. But you aren't Alyanna are you Pepper?"

That was the last straw. Pepper dropped her mind allusion and pushed past him quickly, dodging out of the way as Steve moved to grab her. She ran as fast as she could, heading right for the exit as fast as she could.

The others move to follow her but Tony holds up a hand to stop them. "No, I got Pepper. Work on finding Alyanna."

He didn't wait for their response before shooting off after Pepper.

 **Cuts to Alyanna**

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent struggles against her restraints, wiggling her arms and legs till she was able to move enough to get the small pocket knife she kept in her sock to fall out and onto the bed. She tries her hardest to reach the knife, using her body to try and maneuver the knife closer to her hand. She grinds her teeth a pushes against the leather as far as she could, ignoring the burning pain against her skin.

She was almost there….got it!

She relaxed and let out a huge breath of relief. But it was short lived when she smelled something burning. "Oh no…" She didn't wait another minute, she took the knife and began sawing away at one of the straps.

After a good ten minutes, she was finally free! She gasped from how much energy she spent and her face ached. She places the knife back in her sock and stands up off the bed. She immediately tries the door but of course it was locked.

She begins to use her shoulder to try and bang open the door all the while mentally cursing for leaving her suit behind. She takes a few steps back before running forward and kicking the door end. She was met with thick black smoke and she began to cough. She dropped low to the ground and began to crawl to an exit. The front door was up in flames so she moved to find a back door or window. She found herself in what she assumed was the bathroom. She closes the door and attempts to turn the sink on, but there was no water.

She stand in the bathtub and reaches up to where the small window was. She punches through the window with a grunt and engulfed a huge breath of fresh air.

"HELP!" She shouts as loud as she can, but she ended up coughing from the intake of carbon monoxide.

Holding her breath, she attempts to lift herself up and into the window. But it was just too small and she found herself falling back into the bathtub. Coughing again, tears fall from her eyes as her oxygen began to run low. She controlled her breathing and huddled in the bathtub.

She could only hope that her soulmate would find her in time.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


	35. The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt Chapter 7

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Confrontation**

 **Iron Man's Suit**

Tony focused in on the red headed women that was running through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. She swerved in and out between the other agents who looked on in confusion. Tony flew after her, careful to not knock anyone out of the way while yelling at the others to move aside. They quickly obeyed as Iron Man shot passed them and towards what they had thought was Agent Jones.

Pepper was breathing hard as she tried to run her fastest. She cursed for not being gifted with a more usable mutation. She made it out of the doors and shot straight for the woods, but she knew it was no use. Tony's suit will be able to find her in no time.

She was right.

Stark narrows his eyes at the woman who ruined his relationship and sped quicker towards her. As he gained on her, he opened his hands to grab her tightly by the arms. She screamed in pain from the sudden interaction as Tony shot up into the air.

Once he was a few hundred feet in the air, he gripped the woman in his grasp tightly, his mask glaring down at her terrified face.

"Where is she?" He orders in his robotic voice.

She clings onto his metal hands for dear life, her eyes shooting downwards where her stomach swirled from the fear of heights. "H-How did you know!?" She stutters, her green eyes staring at him with fear.

"I paid a small visit to an old friend of yours," he answers her smoothly.

She closes her eyes, "Xavier," she grumbles under her breath. Of course he went to him!

Iron Man's eyes narrowed down at her. "Precisely, now I won't ask again. Where. Is. Alyanna?"

Anger surged through the mutant female and she spat at him. "Fuck you Tony! I've loved you for a long time and all you care about is her!"

Tony removed his mask to become face to face with the distranged woman. "I've only known you for as long as a month! How can you possible love me?"

She looks away with tears in her eyes. "I've known you for years…"

Tony lifted an eyebrow. "Well that's pretty creepy."

Pepper snapped her eyes back to his, desperation clear in them. "I can make you happy, you never have to worry about being lonely or sharing!" She reaches a hand out to touch his face. "I can be all yours."

The older man let her touch his face, but his eyes turn back down into a glare. He bring her closer to his face to where he was able to stare deeply and intensely into her fiery green orbs. A spark of hope could be seen in the red head's iris, but it was soon deflated. "I'd rather spend the rest of my days alone than to spend another moment with you."

The words cut through her like a serrated knife and she felt the rest of her heart breaking. She choked back a sob and turned her sorrow into anger. "Then you will never find her!" She shouts at him.

"Wrong choice sweetheart," he says while releasing his grip on her and letting her fall towards the Earth.

Pepper lets out a shrilling scream as her stomach drops and her life flashes before her eyes. She was only falling for a second, but it felt like an eternity until she felt herself being caught and lifted back up into the air. With her eyes closed tightly, Pepper grips onto the metal arms that held her with a death grip. When she finally did open her eyes, she saw that Tony was taking her higher.

"The higher we go, the quicker the death. Or you can tell me where she is."

She looked down at the ground as it got smaller and smaller and her head swirled with fear. "Y-you won't kill an innocent civilian!"

"You're right, I won't." With that, he began to let her go once more but she held onto him tighter, tears flowing from the fear and the wind in the air.

"Alright! Alright! She's in the old cabin by Rockingham trail!"

With her break of information, Iron Man swooped back down to the ground, setting the shaking woman down. Pepper practically fell to her knees to kiss the Earth as relief filled her. She didn't get to relish much for Tony was grabbing her wrist and strapping it to a tree branch with one of his high-tech restraints.

"You'll stay here till the others come to get you," he tells her, locking in the ordinates of the cabin and notifying the other teammates.

"You can't hold me here! I didn't do anything illegal!" She cries from her spot.

"Impersonating an agent, breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D, and if Alyanna is hurt, you'll have five very angry Avengers to deal with."

Pepper's face pales and she secretly hoped Alyanna somehow made it out of the burning cabin.

Without another moment to waste, Tony shoots into the air and after the love of his life once again.

 **Next Scene**

 **Moments Later**

The Cabin wasn't hard to find, and much to Tony's horror, a stream of white smoke could be see from where the cabin was located.

"Christ," he says under his breath as he wills his jets to go faster.

Once he made it to closer to the cabin, he used his infrared to to scan the area. "Come on baby, show me where you are."

Sure enough, Alyanna's heat signature glowed in the corner of the cabin, her temperature higher than normal.

Tony quickly slammed right down into the middle of the cabin, the wooden panels splitting easily under his metal weight. He walked over to the bathroom where Alyanna was and pried the door open.

His beloved soulmate laid unconscious in the moldy bathtub and his soulmark burned with a passion. He wasted no time in picking her up, deciding it would be best to get her out of the smoke and into the fresh air before he tried to wake her. He flew out of the same hole he created in the ceiling, careful to not let the flames touch her.

Once he was out, he landed many yards away, laying her down gently. "Jarvis, tell me what to do."

"Miss Jones has passed out due to lack of oxygen. Used the oxygen mask within your helmet to revive her sir."

He removed his mask and removed the oxygen mouth piece and brought it to Alyanna's mouth and nose.

"Jarvis," he says, trying to remain calm. Jarvis activated the air and soon fresh air was being pushed into her deprived lungs.

He held his breath even though every part of him wanted to cry out. He wiped her hair out of her face and grabbed her hand to bring to his lips. "My love I'm so sorry this happened," he whispers against her skin. "Please wake up."

It was only a few seconds before her eyes began to flutter open. The first thing Alyanna saw was Tony's brown eyes and her body immediately responded. She gasped, her lungs filling with much need air but burning from the leftover ash. She coughed and Tony helped her sit up, removing the mask to allow her to cough. He rubbed her back affectionately, his lips coming down to kiss her hair.

"T-Tony," she whimpers between coughs.

"Shush, it's okay my love. I'm here."

"Pepper...she...impersonated me!" She manages to say, her dark brown eyes looking up at him.

He nods, "I know babe. She's been dealt with."

She weakly reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!"

He shakes his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for. But we need to get you back, the others are worried and you need to get to medical."

She didn't argue with him, and allowed him to pick her up into his arms.

 **Next Scene**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-Medic Room**

The whole team was gathered in the room, minus Thor. They each had a seat around Alyanna's bed as she slept peacefully. She still needed oxygen tubes to insure she got the freshest air she needed and her hands and arms were bandaged up.

Tony sat closest to her, his hand in hers as he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. They were all quiet, nothing to be said other than just being there for their soulmate.

An hour later she finally began to wake up. Her vision focusing on the people around her. Her body buzzed with contentment as she felt almost all of her soulmates near her.

Steve was the first to notice her alertness and perked up, catching everyone else's attention. Even in with her bruised face, she was still the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.

"Baby!" Natasha was the first to speak, her hand shooting out to touch her leg gently.

"Hi," she says shyly, looking into each of their worried filled eyes.

"How are you feeling hun?" Bruce asks from his spot.

"We were so worried about you," Clint pipes in, his hand rubbing her other leg where his mark was.

She gives them a small smile. "I'm feeling better now that I have you all here."

Alyanna could feel their happiness sparking and it gave her a shiver. But she frowned, her mind wandering back to what happened to the devil in the pencil skirt. "W-where's Pepper?"

The atmosphere in the room immediately turned sour and she could feel the anger radiating off her soulmates. "Since Pepper is a mutant, she was sent off to a special prison that was designed for others like her," Tony answered her simply.

She looked at him and felt her heart clench. She nods in acknowledgment before swallowing. "Can me and Tony have a minute?"

Tony's heartbeat began to pick up and the others nodded in understanding. Although they didn't want to leave her quite just yet, they knew they needed this time to clear the air.

Once they were gone. Alyanna turned her full attention to her first found soulmate.

He looked at her with so much love and adoration; like she was literally the only thing that mattered in his life.

"Tony I-,"

"No let me start," he cuts her off, his hand gripping hers tightly. "You had every right to be upset with me. I wasn't honest with you and my feelings and for that reason is what brought us here." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "I've grown up a very selfish man. Being an only child and having rich parents I never had to share anything in my whole life. Then here comes this amazing, strong, beautiful woman that is destined to be mine in every way and...I have to share her with five others. I miss our late night adventures, our lazy mornings, waking up to you in my arms every day. Since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D it has been hard on me."

Alyanna moves to speak but he hold up his hand to stop her. She settles back down to let him finish.

"Alyanna, you mean the absolute world to me. Nothing on this planet is worth more. Not the money, not the suits; the moment that soulmark appeared on my body I knew I had another purpose in this world. When I find out that you had six soulmarks, yes it was shocking but you gave me more than I could have ever asked for. You gave me a family that together will defend this world. Yes it sucks, god it sucks so bad to have to share you," he chuckles. "But you make it worth it. You make _them_ and _us_ worth it. You never, ever, have to worry about one of us betraying you. Because you are the absolute best thing that could ever happened to us."

By the time he was done speaking, both Alyanna and Tony had tears running down their faces. The feeling of love in the room was so powerful that even the other avengers could feel it from the room down the hall.

"Oh Tony!" Alyanna cries, her hands throwing up towards him. He quickly moved into her arms, wrapping his own around her tiny frame has he hugged her tightly and buried his face into her neck. It felt so good to have her there again.

Alyanna couldn't have been more lucky than to have been gifted this life. Her soulmates were magnificent and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Tony pulled back enough to bring his lips down to hers. As they kiss, he melted into her, pulling back slightly to murmur, "Now this feels right."

Alyanna giggled, kissing him harder on the lips.

 **Next Scene**

 **The Beach**

The diamond ring shined beautiful in the sun as it was placed delicately on Alyanna left ring finger. She laid flat on her back in the sun, soaking up the vitamin D and tanning her skin.

She sighed in content as her other hand was placed tightly in Tony's. They laid there on the beach together, enjoying the warm sun and soft salty breeze.

"Ya know I am so glad you thought of this. It's been too long since I've relaxed like this," Tony says from his spot on the beach chair. His hair was wild and he wore a new pair of sunglasses.

Alyanna turns her head and looks at him through her own sunglasses. She hums and rubs her thumb over his hand. "Yes it's quite nice."

She sits up and looks towards the ocean where she watched the waves gently hit the shore, the sweet sound of the roar bringing peace to her mind.

"How's the tower coming?" She asks, her excitement of having all her soulmates together was making her slightly impatient.

"Hmm, maybe a week or so. Then the team can move in," Tony answers her.

Alyanna sits up, looking at him with a bright smile. "I can't wait!" She giggles before standing up.

Tony's eyes rake up and down her body, admiring the way her swimsuit hugged her curves. "That ass," he whistles at her as she begins to walk away.

Alyanna blushes and turns to shoot him a playful glare. "Tony!"

He gives her a shrug. "What can I say babe? I have a hot fiancée"

She rolls her eyes before running towards the water. Right before the made it to the edge, she felt herself being swept up into a pair of strong arms. She squeals as Tony lifts her off the ground, twirling her around before stumbling and falling into the water.

Alyanna screams as the salt water invaded her mouth but it soon turned to laughter. "Smooth Tony!"

Tony chuckles, splashing her with water.

They laughed together, playing in the water before they eventually found each other's arms. Their lips tangled in a salty water kiss and they both pulled back in a grimace. Tony wiped his mouth as he smiled down at her. "I love you Alyanna Emily Jones."

"And I love you Anthony Edward Stark," she giggles before they kiss once more.

 **THE END**

 _ **ALYALYALY**_

 _ **It has been SO long and I've finally updated! I hope you guys enjoyed The Devil Wears a Pencil Skirt for it was a lot of fun to write!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it really means a lot!**_

 _ **I am going to slowly be fixing this story from all the grammer mistakes and tweaking a few details. Always improving!**_

 _ **Thank you again for being patient and sticking by me! Ya'll are awesome! For any Texas residence that we're affected by the hurricane I wish you and your families well! I'm a few hours from Houston and the rain is terrible!**_

 _ **As for the next sub-story, I should have it posted soon!**_

 _ **Till next time my lovely readers!**_

 _ **Lot's of love**_

 _ **Alynelovesyou**_

 **United States Mutant Prison**

Pepper Pots glared at the concrete wall with distaste. She was thankful to be alive but she was furious to be imprisoned with these other freaks and criminals. She was kept in a special cell block that kept her under constant video surveillance-so she couldn't manipulate the guards into believing she was one of them. The guards who did escort her, wore special glasses that made her powers useless.

She despised Jones, and at the moment she despised Tony. She should be relaxing in paradise but instead she was stuck in the suffocating block with nothing to do but stare at walls and glare at people who walked by.

She's spent the past few weeks plotting her revenge once she was released and a certain secret agent was the first on her list.

There was a loud buzzer noise that brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up in time to see two guards open the door.

"Inmate 547," one of the guards boomed in a loud deep voice.

Pepper glared. "I have a name you know."

The guard didn't bat an eye. "You have been bailed out," he continues, ignoring her comment.

Pepper pirks up, rising to her feet in excitement. "Really?! By who?"

The guard didn't answer her, instead reached out to cuff her and escort her down to the main office.

Once they arrived, the guard uncuffed her and motioned for her to sit down at one of the chairs.

"Are you going to tell me who bailed me out?" She calls out to the guards as they begin to leave the room. But instead of an answer, she was greeted by the opening of another door.

She turns her head to see a tall figure enter the room.

"Ms. Potts," the stranger greets her.

She looks up at them with confused eyes. "Who are you?" She questions with a tight suspicious tone.

She figure looks at her through their sunglasses. "I," they start, walking forward closer to her. "Am the beginning of a new era."


	36. Taming The Beast Chapter 1

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter One**

 **Trust**

 **Avengers Tower**

 **Alyanna's Room**

It has been over a month since the incident with Pepper and Spring was officially here. Alyanna thought it would be the perfect time for her and Bruce to take their road trip to the Grand Canyon, for she did promise him they would. Not only will it be some much need vacation time away from work, but also great quality bonding time for her and her high-tempered soulmate.

Since Bruce did keep to himself, she has hardly been able to spend time with him. Since the new Avengers Tower has officially been up and running, her and her soulmates have all moved in and she no longer had to worry about one feeling left out.

Thor was still away though, and she wished more than anything that she could have some kind of communication with him. Dating a Demi-God had its pros and cons, and going a long time without seeing him was definitely a con.

She had her own room, but she never slept alone. They each took turns sleeping with her at night, or she would visit them in their own rooms. Each Avenger had a room designed specially for their liking.

Bruce kept himself to the far corner while everyone else was more central. Although he did come to all gatherings and tried to include himself with the others as much as possible.

Alyanna stares up at the ceiling above her, Natasha snuggled into her side as she slept peacefully. Her hand comes up and rubs her back gently, waking her up so she could get ready.

The red haired woman groaned and held onto her tighter, causing Alyanna to giggle. "Come on babe, I need to get ready. Today is the day Bruce and I go on our trip."

The deadly assassin moans a "no," before burying her head into Alyanna's side.

She smiles lovingly; moments like this were so special to Alyanna because these were the moments her soulmates show their most vulnerable sides. Yes they were all kick-ass people, but still deep down they were all human.

Alyanna eventually convinced Natasha to let her go and she escaped into the shower. Her bags had already been packed the night before-with the help of Natasha-and all she needed was one hot headed scientist.

Kissing her girlfriend's forehead, Alyanna whispered her goodbyes before grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door and down towards Bruce's room.

On her way, she passed by Steve who looked to be coming back from an early morning jog.

"You already?" He asks, looking her up and down.

She gives him a bright smile before leaning towards him to peck his lips. "Yep! I'm really excited, it'll be a road trip I haven't had in awhile."

"Are you driving?" Steve lifts an eyebrow.

Alyanna shrugs nervously, but before she could respond another figure steps out and cuts her off.

"Tight spaces, lots of people, wouldn't be so wise for someone who could burst into a rage of unpredictable destruction," Tony says with his arms crossed.

Alyanna glared at him but she knew what he was saying was true. Turning back to Steve, Alyanna gave him a sheepish smile. "It would just be better to drive. Besides it gives us more quality time together."

Steve nods in understanding. "Well just be safe, you know we're only a phone call away."

She pulls him into another embrace. "Thank you and I love you!"

Steve kisses her passionately before releasing her. "I love you too sweetie."

He heads towards his room, leaving Alyanna and Tony alone.

Alyanna gives him a look. "Do you really have to be so blunt?"

Tony shrugs, "You didn't deny it." He walks closer to her and pulls a small compacted device from his back pocket. He hands it to her and she takes it with a confused look.

"What is this?"

Leaning against the wall, Tony waves his hands around. "I noticed that you didn't pack your suit. Figured you wouldn't want to carry it around on your arms so I compacted it into this box."

Alyanna rolls her eyes and hands it back towards him. "Tony I'm on vacation. We're not going on a mission, I don't need the suit."

Tony refuses to take it. "Yeah well, if things get...oh I don't know, green? At least you'll have some form of protection."

Alyanna felt her heart clench and she tried to keep herself from getting angry with Tony. "Bruce would never hurt me," she defends.

Tony gives her a look. "Yeah I know Bruce won't. But what about the other guy? Bruce can't control the Hulk, and I'll at least have some sort of comfort knowing that the suit is at least with you."

Sighing, Alyanna reaches down and shoves the box into her suitcase. "Fine, but it's staying in my suitcase."

She felt a pair of lips press to her hair. "Thank you love. Now have a great trip," he smiles giving her a hug before walking off.

She shakes her head at him before pulling her bag along towards her destination. When she finally reached Bruce's room, her heart began to flutter and her back began to tingle. She swallowed the nervousness, she didn't want Bruce to feel it. He was already self conscious about the other guy, last thing she wanted was for him to feel like his own soulmate was anxious around him.

She took a deep breath before bringing her hand up to knock on the metal door. But before it could make contact, the door opened to reveal a clean shaven Bruce staring back at her. A bright smile instantly broke out across her face at seeing her handsome soulmate.

"Hey," she says sheepishly.

He grins back at her, "Hi beautiful, are you ready for our trip?" He opens his arms and embraces her in a deep hug.

She giggles and buries her face into his neck, leaving a sweet kiss on his skin before pulling away. "The real question is, are YOU ready? You're the one who's never been."

Bruce lets out a hearty laugh. "Honestly? I'm excited to spend some alone time with you," he winks, his hand coming down to pinch her bottom.

She yelps playfully before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Next Scene

Two days later.

Alyanna and Bruce set forth on their very long journey to travel across the country. It took roughly a comfortable three days; but every minute was worth it. They talked, sang to music, and played the classic roadtrip games. It was the longest time Bruce and Alyanna spent together alone, and it was utterly perfect.

Although they were having a wonderful time together, they hit a small bump in the road. On the second morning, they were packing up from the night they spent in a small hotel when Alyanna's suit had accidentally fell out of her case.

Bruce was at the hotel's sink when he heard the loud thump of metal hitting the floor. He looks up from washing his face to see Alyanna quickly pick up the small box and throwing it into her suitcase quickly.

"What is that?" he questions, turning around while whipping the dripping water from his face off with a towel.

Alyanna gives a shrug, not meeting his eye as she zips up the bag. He stares at her skeptically before moving to her side. "Don't tell me you're going to propose to me over the Grand Canyon!" He teases, fanning himself to be dramatic.

His beautiful soulmate elbows him playfully, giving him a shy giggle before plopping the bag on the ground. "As tempting as that it, I figured I'll let you be the creative one."

He smiles but his curiosity and noisness made him push for answers. "So what was that? Pretty heavy sounding."

Alyanna bites her lip and he cheeks flush. "Oh that? It was nothing, honestly. So what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Her quick answer, topic change, and the heat rising on his soulmark's cheeks caused Bruce to lift an eyebrow.

When she tried to walk by him, he gently grasped her arm. "Babe, I know you well enough to know when you are lying. Is it really that secret enough to hide from me?" He asks calmly, his dark brown eyes boring into hers.

Alyanna hated lying to her soulmates, especially when it was lying to protect them. She stared back into his eyes and the increase of guilt within her began to become too much. Letting out a loud sigh, she sat down on the bed.

"It was my suit," she finally says, not looking up to see his reaction.

Bruce stood there, a million thoughts ran thoughts his head but he remained collected. "This is vacation, not work. Why do you need your suit?"

She looks up at him with pleading eyes. "I didn't want to bring it, but Tony insisted-"

Bruce cuts her off with a sarcastic laugh. He throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Of course! I should have known it was his idea!" He then turned around, muttering under his breath, "can never go anywhere without the damn suits."

"Bruce I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't you to make you-"

"Upset?" He half yells before turning away quickly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "You know that's why I distance myself from everyone. They always think the same thing. They always sees me as the mad scientist that turns green and destroys cities. Now even my own soulmate is afraid of me!"

With his last statement, Alyanna stands to her feet quickly. "That is not true! I brought the suit to make Tony happy."

Alyanna felt her back soulmark burn with jealousy. "Tony this, Tony that. What about my happiness? Do you not trust me to not hurt you? Hell I don't even think the other guy could hurt you."

The woman makes her way to him, her hands cupping his face. "Of course I trust you. And I know Tony can be...overprotective. But I do care about your happiness! That's why I was trying to avoid this whole thing in the first place." She looked at him with as much love as she could muster. "I trust you with my life Bruce, you should know that."

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. He lets out a slow breath before leaning down and placing his forehead against hers. "I know baby. I'm sorry to lash out at you. I wish for just once to feel like a normal person."

She gives him a small smile before kissing his lips gently. "Normal is boring. I love you the way you are. Green, blue, pink, or whatever color you change, I will always have your side."

Bruce wraps his arms tightly around her. He couldn't have asked for a better partner in life. "Thank you Aly. I am grateful to have you in my life."

She beams back at him with such happiness that he couldn't help but push her down onto the bed an assault her with kisses all over her face and neck. She giggles loudly, her arms wounding around his neck while wrapping her legs around his mid-section. His kisses made their way up to her lips where they shared a very deep and heated kiss.

Her fingers made their way through his curls and she pulled on them gently, causing Bruce to groan in satisfaction. She flips them over to where she was now on top, still enjoying his affection.

She then pulls her lips away enough to nibble on his ear. "Come on big boy, we need to hit the road. I'm ready to finally be done with driving. Plus there is so much to see!"

"Yeah like big rocks and cacti?" Bruce teases playfully.

She slaps his back and he laughs in return.

The rest of the trip seemed to go by faster as Alyanna didn't feel the extra weight in her suitcase weighing down on her shoulders.

Next Scene

One day later

The pair pulled up to their desert cabin about 10pm the next day. They took their time to stop at any sightseeing opportunities and to take many pictures. The suit was long forgotten and Bruce and Alyanna had never felt closer.

Carrying the luggage, Bruce kicks open the wooden door while Alyanna flips on the light switch to reveal the place they would be staying for the next few days.

It was a rustic small cabin that looked to have seen better days. The floors, walls, and furniture were all made out of wood, with a few rugs and cushions here and there. There was a sofa, two chairs, a coffee table, and an old tv that looked to be from the late 90s. There was dust everywhere and Alyanna was sure she saw a scorpion crawl into a small crack in the wall.

Both Bruce and Alyanna glanced at each other. "I've stayed in worse," she commented with a giggle.

Bruce gave a sigh, "it looked nicer on the website."

Alyanna leans up to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it babe! We're going to hardly spend time here anyway."

He nods in agreement before making his way to the bedroom to put their bags away. Alyanna moves to sit on the couch, trying the TV channels.

"There's nothing but old western movies," Alyanna points out, finally putting the remote down. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a brochure she picked up at a local gas station. She spreads it across the coffee table to scope out what her and Bruce would be doing the following morning.

Bruce came to sit beside her. "So what's the plan hunny bun? The sky tower? Water rafting? A picnic in the hot blazing sun?" He joked, nudging her playfully.

"Those are some options," she replies back with a smile. "How about we try out this local dinner? It's the only one around here and it's rated to be the best."

Bruce snorts, "the only one around and the best? Hmm, sounds pretty legit to me."

Alyanna rolls her eyes, closing the pamphlet before moving to sit in his lap. He smiles brightly at her as he wraps his arms around her. Teasingly, he makes a joke, "Heard from any of the guys back home? Checking to make sure I haven't smashed anything yet?"

She smacks his cheek playfully. "Oh stop it," she scolds. "Plus, I don't have any phone service."

He laughs before standing up with her still in his arms. "Well my lady, let's enjoy being cut off from the rest of the world for while." He wiggles his eyebrows seductively before walking towards their bedroom.

She squeals, holding onto him tightly. "I couldn't agree more!"

 **ALYALYALY**

 **HELLO! Hi my lovely readers! Long time no post**?

 **Here's the next substory that I hope you enjoy! You may be wondering where I have been and I'll tell you that I had a baby at the end of feb.**

 **So my time has been consumed with dirty diapers a cute baby laughs.**

 **Thank you all for having patience with me!**

 **Please keep a look out for a new story I'm posting that is going to have little one shots with our favorite soulmate pairings! I am currently working on one and would love for you guys to be able to puts some ideas out there and get to see it in writing! So please comment what fluffy stuff you would like to see between Alyanna and the Avengers!**

 **Hopefully those will tie you over till I can pump out the main chapters!**

 **Again thank you so much for your time and don't forget to follow and vote!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	37. Taming the Beast Chapter 2

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Breakfast Disaster**

 **The Cabin**

The sun peeked through the windows and filled the bedroom with light. The couple on the bed groaned from the sudden brightness that filtered through the curtain-less glass and Bruce pulled the covers over both of them.

From under the blanket Alyanna tickled Bruce's chin, wrapping her leg around around his waist. "Good morning," she cooed, kissing him sweetly.

Bruce hums before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Good morning to you beautiful."

Alyanna throws the blanket off of them and jumps up in excitement. "We have so much to do today! We cannot waste a minute!"

She jumps off the bed and runs towards the restroom. Bruce's chuckles and turns over to bury his head into the pillow. "Five more minutes," he pleads jokingly.

He was suddenly hit in the head by a towel. "If you don't get up in the next thirty seconds, I'm leaving without you," she calls from the bathroom.

Bruce scoffed, "You don't know where the car keys are."

Alyanna dangles the key outside the door, earning her a growl from the doctor.

As they packed up the car for their daily adventures, Alyanna had a suddenly feeling that she couldn't shake off. Her mind wandered to her suit that remained in her suitcase. She promised Bruce that she wouldn't bring it but something in her gut told her to put it in the car. As Bruce started up the car, she turned and walked back into the cabin, retrieving her compacted device and placing it in her backpack.

When she made it back to the car, Bruce gave her a questioning stare. "Everything alright?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, now where are we going to eat?"

Bruce didn't question it but he couldn't help but feel his hand burn with nervousness.

 **Local Diner**

The door opens with a jingle as the couple walks into the only local dinner that was just a few miles from their cabin. Bruce allows Alyanna to walk through first, who gave him a bright smile in return. The waitress behind the bar greeted them warmly.

"Welcome to Becky's! Have a seat wherever you like!" The pair nodded in thanks before heading towards a booth in the far corner.

"Well this isn't too bad. It's very homey," Alyanna comments, looking at the homestyle western decor of the restaurant.

Bruce picked up the menu and glanced through it briefly. "The foods pretty simple too."

Alyanna briefly looked at the menu but placed the page down and reached out to grab Bruce's arm.

"So what do you want to do first? There's the sky view, white water rafting, rock climbing, and lots and lots of hiking. Oh there's one trail that leads to a beautiful rock edge that has the best sunset view." Alyanna expresses excitedly, giving Bruce a right smile.

The scientist couldn't help but feel overjoyed with being able to experience new things with his soulmate all to himself. "Oh yeah? And how long of a hike is that?"

"Oh only 10 miles," She replies smoothly.

Bruce's smile faltered slightly. "That's not so bad," he said to himself, looking back down at his menu.

Alyanna raised an eyebrow in amusement. "10 miles there and 10 miles back."

The menu dropped to the table as Bruce gave Alyanna a perplexed expression. He leans forward, resting on his elbows as he gives her a serious look. "Now remember hun, the Hulk may be invincible but my old bones probably can't take on rock climbing or hiking a marathon!"

Alyanna giggles. "Oh come on! It's not so bad! Steve runs that daily."

Bruce narrows his eyes. "Super soldier," he motions to his left. "Normal guy who happens to turn into a radioactive monster," he motions to himself.

The brunette woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah well that 'monster' can cover 10 miles in two jumps."

Bruce shrugs, "then maybe you should go hiking with him," he responds playfully, earning himself a kick to the knee.

He mocks pain before they both interrupted into soft laughter.

Alyanna calms while placing a hand over his arm. "Order me a sweet tea, I am going to go to the restroom really quick."

He nods, his eyes following her as she stands and turns to walk towards the other side of the dinner.

As Alyanna passed by a man sitting at the bar, he suddenly turned and knocked into her. She stumbles back but regains her footing. "Oh I'm sorry," she quickly says, even though she knew very well that it wasn't her fault.

She expected him to apologize as well. Instead, the man turns fully towards her, a scowl stitched onto his face while his eyes glared dully at her. He was a tall younger man, supporting a beard and wearing a baseball cap. "Watch where you going next time you asian twat," he hisses harsly at her, loud enough for the busy diner to hear.

"Excuse me?" Alyanna was stunned by the stranger's words. It was completely random and highly unexpected. The diner became quiet, which caused Bruce to look up from the menu to see what was going on.

"You heard what I said you jap!" He all but screamed in her face.

Alyanna took a step back, her eyes narrowing as she glares back at the man. Was this guy serious? Did racist people like this still exist? She looked up to see the concern face of Bruce and decided that it would be better to just ignore the man to not risk Bruce getting upset. That was the last thing she needed.

With a sharp glare sent towards the man, Alyanna turns her back to him and continues on her way to the restroom.

When she felt the hand on her shoulder, Alyanna knew that this day would not have been exactly the way they planned.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" The man growled, but he was suddenly cut off as a tight grip reached around his neck.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Bruce said in a low and deadly voice, his eyes glowing a bright green as anger coursed through him.

The man coughed and gasped for air, staring at him with a blank face. Alyanna was shocked to see that Bruce had moved so fast. She quickly moved to him, placing a calm hand on the arm that was choking the man. "Bruce, let him go. He's not worth it," she said gently, the eyes of all the patrons were staring at them now, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Ya'll take it outside!" An older man behind the counter said sternly.

Bruce's heavy breathing didn't subside as he glared daggers at the man. Alyanna places a hand on his shoulder, hoping that her touch would calm him. Her back burned with rage but she could slowly feel it beginning to cool down.

Bruce felt the touch of his soulmate and the other guy seemed to crawl back into his place. He was angry, Bruce for once was angry as himself. This man dare disrespect his soulmate in front of him; he had never felt that much rage towards one single person. He had to remind himself that the man in front of him was human, an arrogant annoying human, but he could have killed this guy.

Bruce blinked a few times, his eyes returning back to its normal color. His breathing began to slow and he removed his hand from around the man's neck.

The guy staggered back, his hand coming up to his neck as he gave Bruce a scowl. "Yeah buddy, listen to your Chinese whore!"

Glass and wood splattered everywhere as the man flew through the diner's wall. He landed a few yards away on the dusty ground. He was knocked unconscious as he laid there in a heap.

Bruce stood there in the large hole he had just created by throwing the disrespectful man through the restaurant. Alyanna stood there with her mouth gaped open, shocked and stunned to see what had just happened. Bruce roared as he began to turn green and jumped out of the hole and landed on the ground with a thump. His body began to expand, his clothes ripping to shreds as his muscles pulsed.

"Bruce no!" Alyanna managed to scream, her heart racing as she felt powerless to help him.

The diner erupted into chaos as the customers scrambled to escape. The owner of the diner, the old man from before, took a shotgun out and aimed it towards the Hulk.

"No don't!" Alyanna hollered, holding her hands up to stop him. "You'll only make it worse!"

The hulk stumbled as his body grew to full size, and he huffed and growled as he looked around. Alyanna knew she had to act fast, or else the Hulk would kill an innocent man if he had not already been dead.

Alyanna leaped to the ground, her shoes crunching against the gravel. "Bruce please!" She tried again, running up to him.

The Hulk turned and swiped at her, causing Alyanna to jump back, hurt spread across her face. The beast looked down at her for a moment, seeming to almost recognize her, but the rage clouded his vision and he was back to focusing on the source.

The Hulk turned to the man who began to wiggle and groan. He roared and moved to lunge towards him when Alyanna quickly pulled out her concealed handgun and shot at him, knowing the bullets would have no effect on him but enough to get his attention.

He growled and turned to glare at her, she kept her weapon pointed and her mind went to her suit. Her eyes flickered to the car, but then it dawned on her; Bruce had the keys.

The Hulk moved towards the restaurant and Alyanna jumped in front of him and shot a few more rounds into him. They bounced off of him easily and he growled in response before turning and taking off towards the desert. Alyanna let out a sigh of relief before turning to the man. She ran to him to check to see if he was okay.

Despite his sour attitude before, the guy looked up at her with a confused stare. "W-what happened?" He stuttered out, his hand rubbing his head.

"Please don't move sir, you may have broken something," she tells him. She pulls out her phone and dials for an ambulance. "Even though you were a real jerk, I've got help on the way."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked confused, looking at her as if he had no idea what had happened a few minutes ago.

Alyanna stands and narrows her eyes at him. Did he suffer from a head injury that wiped his memory? Whatever it was, it wasn't her concern at the moment. Her soulmate was running loose and the last thing she needed was for him to get lost in the desert or stumble upon a town.

She looked around for the keys on the ground but came up empty. She ran to the car and used the back of her gun to smash the window. Unlocking the door, she searched for her suit.

Behind her, the owner came up to her. "Ma'am I don't know what's going on, but this diner is all my family has. We don't have insurance for...mutant destruction."

She found her suit and pulled the compacted device out. She held it out in front of her and pushed the button. The technology scanned her body before beginning to attach itself it her. The sleek black metal morphed to her body perfectly, and it lit up with power.

She turned to the owner, who stepped back in fear. Her face masked lifted and she pulls out a small card from her right breast compartment. She hands it to him with an apologetic smile. "Here is my card. We'll cover the whole thing and even compensate for the trouble. Again sorry for the mess, everyone's breakfast is on us."

The owner looked at her with astonishment before accepting the card. When he looked down his eyes bulged as he saw Tony Stark's name and information.

The sound of her booster igniting caused the man to look up just in time to see her take off into the air and towards the path the Hulk had ran off to.


	38. Taming the Beast Chapter 3

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Close Call**

 **Inside Viper Suit  
**  
"Alyanna speak to me," the voice of Tony filling her helmet was relieving. Even though Tony had been the one to push the suit onto her, he had really hope she didn't have to actually use it.

"Bruce Hulked out after an idiot insulted me," she says calmly, flying through the hot desert air.

"Satellite imaging shows he's about four miles west of you. Do you need us to come?"

"No!" Alyanna responds quickly. "It'll only anger him more. I have to get us alone so I can talk to him."

"Did I not say this would happen?" Tony remarked.

"Tony I don't need to hear it from you right now!" She all but growled into the communication device.

"Alright alright, but I did tell you. Banner might be your soulmate, but we have no idea if the Hulk can feel the bond. And I swear if he hurts you Alyanna I will not hesitate."

"Just let the authorities know not to engage. Last thing we need need is innocent people dying," she huffs.

"Okay, just be careful. We'll keep watch...Alyanna he's heading straight for a school bus!"

"What?!" She yelled, her jets blasting faster towards the Hulk.

Her helmet scanned the area for any life, and sure enough she spotted the Hulk heading towards a road the same time a school bus was making its way across. Using her booster, she sped closer till she was only a few meters away.

 **Cuts to inside school bus  
**  
The sound of Chad Kroeger's "Hero," plays through the headphones of a young high school student. He moves his head in rhythm to the music while staring out of the school bus. He taps his hand against his lap while thinking back on the last few months of his life.

His science club was taking a field trip to the grand canyon to study different types of sediment rocks and the effects of erosion. The only reason he had the money to go, was because he was able to sell ten boxes of chocolates in a fundraiser. That and he may or may not have used his new acquired abilities to travel to outside neighborhoods, an advantage over his fellow classmates.

The hairs on Peter Parker's arm and neck began to stand up straight as he looked through the window and his enhanced vision made out the figure of none other than the Incredible Hulk. "Oh sh..." he mutters under his breath, desperately glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed the impending danger. The high school students were too preoccupied with their devices to even realize what was going on.

Was this really happening? His mind rushes in what to do, his eyes flickering to his backpack.

He grabbed his bag from under his seat and rummaged through it to find his amateur superhero costume. He gripped his bag tightly, could he really take on the Hulk? He just got these powers a few months ago and was still learning how to use them. How would he change without anyone noticing? How could he save the school bus when one of the most powerful and unpredictable Avenger was making his way right towards the bus.

He'll have to try.

As Peter stood up and began to head towards the back emergency exit, the bus came to a hurdling stop as the bus driver took notice of what was coming towards them.

Peter was flung forward but he gracefully caught himself before falling into the isle. The students all screamed as they looked up from their phones and saw the roaring green beast.

 **Cuts to Alyanna  
**  
Alyanna covered the distance rather quickly. Her mind swirled on what to do. If she engaged the Hulk he could potentially use the school bus as a weapon. If she didn't, he would plow right into it.

She never spent much time with the Hulk himself, and wasn't really sure what he was capable morally. Sure he helped with the Battle of New York but he had huge alien targets to take his anger out on. Would he even be in his right mind to realize that there could be kids on that bus?

As she gained up on him, she made a quick decision and flew past him, dodging his swipe. He obviously didn't recognize her in the suit and she doubt he could sense the soulmate bond.

She noticed the bus had jolted to a stop, the driver probably seeing them coming.

She landed in front of the bus, holding her palm up in a 'stop' motion without igniting her blasters. The Hulk narrowed his eyes and stomped towards her. She quickly unmasked herself and stared at him with desperate eyes.

"Hulk!" She shouts to him. And as their eyes made contact he came to an abrupt stop just a few feet away from Alyanna and the school bus.

His nostrils flared at her before his face begins to soften at realizing who she was.

Alyanna smiles in relief as she see the Hulk recognizing her. "It's okay," she soothes, stepping forward to him.

The Hulk felt a weird tingling sensation upon seeing the woman in front of him. Although her body was covered in that Ironman metal, her face was that of Bruce's soulmate. He could feel himself calming the closer she got to him, and before long he could feel Banner slowly beginning to take back the reins.

Alyanna lifted an ungloved hand to show she means no harm, and reaches towards him. He does the same but before they could touch, the screams of the children pierced through the big guy's ears and he cringes back to roar at them.

"No, no, it's okay look at me!" She tries again but it was too late.

The hulk slammed his fist against the desert ground, causing a shockwave to shoot out towards Alyanna and the school bus.

Alyanna's suit protected her but the bus was knocked back and began to tip over. The students screamed as they were thrown out of their seats.

Black Viper moved quickly, her helmet covering her face as grappling wires shot out of her arms to hook into the side of the bus. With a loud grunt she grabs the wires and pulls back, her blasters giving her a boost of strength as she pulled the bus back before it could topple over. The bus wobbles as it steady itself back on all four tires.

Retracting the wires, Alyanna turns to see the Hulk making a mad dash away from them.

"Great," she sighed, her metal boots planting themselves back on the hot sandy dirt. She makes her way towards the bus's front door, blushing slightly as the students seem the gawk at her from the windows.

The driver who still had a scared and shocked expression, turned to stare wide eye at the female Ironman. With wobbly hands, the middle age teacher opened the door. "Is everyone alright?" She asks him in her robotic voice.

The driver looks back at his students before meeting her glowing gaze. "Y-yeah, I think so."

She looks down the road in the direction in where the bus was heading, her helmet scanning the area. She then scans the bus for any damages that could hinder their travel.

"There's a rest area up ahead about 20 miles. Your bus will make it there. I've got help coming that way for you," she tells them.

"T-thank you miss," the high school teacher replies.

She nods shortly before blasting off into the sky, leaving the students to stare up at her in bewilderment and wonder.

 **Cuts to Peter**

Inside the bus, Peter Parker watches on as he just witnessed Iron Man's soulmate take off into the air. He's heard of her; Alyanna Jones was a U.S soldier who had earned the medal of honor in Iraq. She was announced as Tony Stark's soul mate almost a year ago and was even seen fighting with the Avengers during the alien invasion in New York City.

He's always been a huge fan of Iron Man and now the Avengers; living in New York himself. When he got his powers, he had hoped that one day he could join them. He had always kept a low profile, settling with stopping bank robbers and purse thieves. But it looked like Alyanna needed help with the Hulk, and this was his moment to show the Avengers what he could do.

He could only hope that he wouldn't die.

When the bus pulled over to the rest stop, the students piled out; they called their parents, posted on social media, and were chatting with each other frantically about what just happened. Meanwhile, Peter snuck off to the restroom where he quickly changed into his costume. "What am I doing, Alyanna Jones looks like she can handle it...But what if she doesn't? What if she dies? Will Tony even be able to still be Iron man? I mean I heard losing a soulmate is one of the most hurtful things that could happen...Would there still be the Avengers? What if the world gets attacked tomorrow and there's no more Avengers? Okay, okay, Peter. This is your chance to prove yourself. Phew its hot. But you got this," he rambles to himself in the bathroom stall.

After giving himself a pep talk, Peter snuck out of the restroom and to the back of the rest site. "Okay, now theres no buildings to climb or swing from, so it looks like I'm running on foot."

He takes a deep breath before bolting into the desert, occasionally jumping to cover more distance.

Time to be a hero.


	39. Taming the Beast Chapter 4

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Allie or Foe?**

 **Continued...  
**  
Alyanna caught up with the Hulk quickly. She followed him to the side of a large mountain where he proceeded to bash his fist into the hard rock like a machine. He growled and roared as he picked up a large boulder and threw it as far as he could.

Alyanna prayed that the rock didn't hit anything or anyone as she cautiously landed a few feet away from him. She retracted her helmet once more, knowing it would be better for Hulk to see her face.

As she approached him, he turned and snarled at her, causing her to stop and hold her hands up once more. "Bruce? I know you're in there. Please come back to me."

The Hulk narrowed his eyes. "Bruce not here!" He yelled back.

She swallowed; this was the first time since the battle of New York City that she's really seen the Hulk, and it was slightly intimidating.

"Okay...Hulk...Are you okay?" She asks calmly.

His breathing was ragged as he looks around frantically. "Hulk not!" He slams his fist against his chest.

That's when Alyanna noticed it. On the Hulk's fist, her soul mark was still imprinted on his green skin. Suddenly all her fear and doubt vanished and a calming feeling rushed over her body. Her back began to heat up rapidly, but something was different. Bruce's green flower soul mark was only warming where the large green petals would be, and not the center.

The Hulk stopped in his tracks and looked at his hand. It suddenly dawned on her what was happening. The green petals must be the Hulk while the small yellow center was Bruce. The Hulk could feel the soulmate bond.

"Hand funny," he grunts out in confusion.

She gives him a smile and a small laugh. "Yeah, that's the bond we have."

Alyanna then unsuited her hand to reach out to touch him; holding her hand up so he could touch his hand to hers. He looked down at her with uncertainty before bringing his hand down to her, gently touching his green skin to hers. He was met with that soul electricity which caused him to shrink back and growl.

"It's okay," she says calmly. "It didn't hurt did it?"

The Hulk shakes his head. "We...soulmates?"

Alyanna nods; this was so crazy right now! How could this even be possible? She could only guess that fate knew Bruce would become the Hulk, hence her soul mark always being there even though the Hulk had been created just a few years ago.

Hulk proceeded to reach down and with his large finger touches Alyanna's face gently. The Hulk did something that Alyanna was confident that no one had ever witnessed before; he smiled.

Alyanna felt her heart throbbing in her ears and she touched his finger while leaning into him, returning the smile. He looked her up and down before growing in displeasure. "Weapon Hulk no like."

Alyanna nods while stepping back and retracting her suit back into her wrist plates. At the motion, the Hulk shrinks back. But once she was back in her normal clothes, the green Beast relaxes and touches her once more.

"You pretty," He booms before wrapping his large hands around her waist and lifting her up.

Alyanna yelps but relaxes against his touch, no fear left in her body. She smiles up at the Hulk who gives her a look of uncertainty. It was kind of cute the way he was acting, so innocent and unsure. She leaned forward to kiss him, figuring she should show him how to do it.

But before their lips could meet, they were interrupted by a white sticky substance hitting the side of the Hulk's face.

"Let her go! You...you beast...Hulk thingy!" An immature voice wails from a few meters away.

The pair snaps their head in surprise at seeing a small figure standing a few meters away. He was dressed in a red and blue sweat suit with a mask that had white cut outs for the eyes. He had a spider emblem on his chest and two wrist bands that looked to be the source of the white web-like substance.

He held a defensive stance but soon relaxed and began fanning himself. "Whoo, it's hot. I didn't think this one through," he comments under his breath.

Alyanna narrows her eyes and was about to question the stranger when the Hulk roared at him. Still holding onto Alyanna, the Hulk moved to grab another rock to lunge it towards the red clothed intruder.

The boy jumped out of the way with inhuman speed and landed a few feet away in a crouch. "Woah! That was a close one. Don't worry lady! I'll save you!"

Alyanna wanted to smack her head, this boy obviously had superhuman abilities and was trying to be a hero. He must have been on that school bus and thought to come to her rescue.

"Hulk let me go!" She tries to push herself away from him, but he just put her further away from the spider boy and growled.

"NO! You mine!"

Alyanna has to refrain from screaming as the Hulk leaped up onto the mountain side, careful to not squish her. She couldn't help but feel like she was in a king kong film, being tossed around by the giant gorilla as he protected her from the planes.

While he climb the mountain, the spider-boy followed behind quickly, jumping out of the way from the rocks Hulk threw at him. If Alyanna didn't act quickly, then that young hero will be squished like a bug-literally. While being shaken around, the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent managed to bring her arms back up and ignite her suit once more. The metal covering her body forced the Hulk to drop her. Peter took this opportunity to use his strength to pick up a boulder and throw it back at him.

"Take that! Doesn't feel so great does it!" Peter yells at the Hulk who in return threw his first up and punched right through the hard stone, piercing it in half easily.

Peter's face paled behind the red mask and he once again jumped out of the way of a flying rock. Alyanna flew up and assessed the situation. "JARVIS can you tell me who the kid is?" Her suit scanned the masked boy as he jumped around.

"Peter Parker, age fourteen, GPA: 4.0, student at Midtown High School in Queens NY. Powers mimic that of a spider with advance technology web shooters."

"God he's just a kid!" Alyanna exclaimed. "I have to stop this before he gets hurt," She mumbles under her breath. "Alright little spider, I'll show you a web of my own."

Alyanna blast closer to him and holds up her wrist, releasing a net that enclosed around him and send him flying a few feet away. "What the...hey I was trying to save you!"

Alyanna lands right in front him. "You're going to get hurt. Stay down Peter!"

The masked boy paused. "Hey how do you know my name?"

But before she could answer, a roar erupted and she turned to see the Hulk lifting a boulder above his head and was about to smash it on top of Peter. Alyanna lifts her hand and blast the rock into pieces before the hulk could use it. The Hulk growled and glared at her. "Hulk stop! "He's just a kid!"

The Hulk huffed and his fist clenched while he stared in confusion. "He take you from me!"

Alyanna shakes her head. "No, no, no. I'm right here okay? I'm not leaving, but you have to calm down."

The sound of a helicopter could be heard from the distance and Alyanna felt herself freeze. "Tony I thought you were notifying the authorities to not worry," She says to her communication device.

"I did," her soulmate said in confusion.

"Then who is that?" She questions, her suit camera filming the unidentified chopper as it closed in on them. When it got close enough, it began to open fire on the Hulk. Peter cursed and began to roll down the hill-still in the net-to get out of the way. Alyanna gasped as the bullets bounced off the hulk. But these bullets were a little stronger and they were able to push back the Hulk who roared in irritation. The green radioactive beast turns and once again takes off down the mountain. The chopper follows and continues to shoot.

Having enough of the unnecessary ammunition, Alyanna flies up to the side of the chopper to get the pilot to stop. But to Alyanna's amazement, the cockpit was empty and it was being flown on its own. "Well that's weird," she comments before sliding inside to get control of the artillery. When she pressed the button to stop the guns, an alert appeared on the screen.

"Self destruct in ten..nine..eight..."

"Oh shi…" But before Alyanna could react, the plane burst into flames and exploded, going straight down into the dirt.

The Hulk stops running in time to turn around and see the helicopter slam into the ground and explode. His hand burned with intense heat and he howled in pain as he rushed quickly back to the wreckage. The Hulk tore open the metal room and reached down to grab Alyanna out of the aircraft. He jumped away and laid her down on the ground. He sniffed her and slammed the ground next to her. "Wake up!" He shouts. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP!"

When Alyanna didn't respond, the Hulk fell backwards and hit his head repeatedly. "Banner going to be sad," he grumbles to himself. "Hulk sad!" He pulled his hair almost out of its roots before standing and once again taking off in his angry fit, leaving Alyanna unconscious on the desert sand.


	40. Taming the Beast Chapter 5

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Five**

 **A New Friend**

 **Nevada Desert**

Peter watched in horror as the helicopter crashed into the ground. He cursed as he continued to cut through the strong rope that enclosed around him. Finally with his spider strength, he was able to break free from the binds. He quickly ran to the wreckage and spotted the unconscious Alyanna laying in the sand. He sprinted towards her and leaned down to rip off her ironman helmet. She laid there with blood running down her nose but still breathing.

The sleek black suit had scratches and burned marks all over it but Peter couldn't help but admire the technology. He patted Alyanna's face. "Hey lady, please wake up! Your friend is heading towards Las Vegas," he said concernedly.

The young girl felt her ears ringing before actually feeling anything else in her body. She could hear a muffled voice seemingly trying to get her attention. But the pain in her body just made her want to lay there and sleep. The voice suddenly became louder and before she knew it, Alyanna was jumping awake with a gasp.

"Urg, what happened?" She groaned as she sat up, her suit groaning with her.

"You uh, exploded in the helicopter. I don't think the other pilots survived," a voice said above her. Alyanna turned to see the boy in the spider costume from before.

She shook her head before standing to her feet. "No, there weren't anyone else up there. The thing self destructed the moment I touched anything." She holds her hand out for her helmet and Peter excitedly gave it to her.

"I guess the government is getting better at pursuing the Hulk then huh?" He speculates, his eyes roaming around the sky for anymore.

"Actually this wasn't marked. It didn't belong to any organization that I knew of. And Tony alerted the local authorities to not engage. My theory is that this drone belonged to someone who wanted the Hulk dead or to be provoked towards the city. And I'm not going to let that happen," She said with determination, her eyes narrowing at the path her soulmate had raged off to. Turning to Peter, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Black Viper."

Peter stared at the hand before seemingly snapping back to reality. "Uh hi! B-Black Viper, urg so cool, I mean I'm Spiderman."

Alyanna snorted. "Spiderman huh? You look more like a spider boy to me," she chuckles.

Peter blushed under his mask. "Yeah well I'm mature for my age."

Alyanna smiled, "I'm sure you are. Your intentions were in the right, however you may have made things worse."

Peter's whole demnor dropped. "I wanted to help you," he murmured sadly.

"I know, but I could have calmed my soulmate down and got Bruce back."

"Wait your soulmate? I thought Tony Stark was your soulmate!" He exclaims in confusion.

Alyanna tilts her head. "How did you know that?"

He stood up straighter and cleared his throat. "Well Miss. Jones you're not the only one who knows names," he says smugly.

"Well Parker, you can take your mask off now. I'm sure your burning up under there."

The teenager didn't hesitate, he ripped off his mask taking a full breath of fresh air. "Oh thank god, it's never this hot in New York you know?"

Alyanna smirked. "I do know, and your costume choice isn't exactly made for western summer."

Peter shrugged, "I wasn't really expecting to use it."

Giving a sigh, Alyanna looked down at her suit. "Neither was I." She then places her helmet on her head and she was immediately assaulted with the sound of Tony's voice.

"If you do not answer in the next ten seconds then I'm packing up the others and we are flying down there! One...Two…"

"Tony, I'm here," she says desperately. "I'm here and I'm fine," she says calmly. A video of Tony and the others popped up in the corner of her helmet screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony shouts, his face was filled with anger and worry; neck down he was dressed in his suit. "I just knew this was a bad idea from the beginning! You're hurt aren't you?"

Alyanna had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Tony I'm fine. The helicopter exploded and it was unmanned. Do you know anything about that?"

The group stared back at her in confusion. "No, but I'll look into it. I'll take the video from your suit before the crash and see if I can find something."

"Who's the new kid?" Natasha questions from behind Tony.

"Where's Bruce?" Captain America blurts with concern, looking at Alyanna with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know where the Hulk went off to," she said dejectedly.

"Oh! He's heading towards Las Vegas," Peter points, earning him big four 'WHATs' from inside Alyanna's helmet.

"Alyanna you need to stop him before civilians are killed and the government has to step in. We will come if necessary," Steve says, stepping forward.

"Oh look who is now all concern, this was the whole reason I was wary of this trip!" Tony voiced from behind Steve.

Steve turned around to argue when Alyanna suddenly switched off the communication device. Lifting her face mask, Alyanna turns to Peter who stared back at her innocently. As much as she hated the thought of putting this young kid in danger, he was her only hope in stopping the Hulk from destroying the city. "Look, the other Avengers may or may not show up. But right now I need you to help me. The Hulk thinks I'm dead and is probably not going to stop till the whole city is destroyed. It's going to be very dangerous and is going to take a lot of planning and coordination and I'll understand if you don't-"

"I'm in," Peter says bluntly, cutting her off before she could finish.

Alyanna frowns. "You know I'll never forgive myself if you were to get hurt. I'm sure your parents will be worried sick about you."

Peter scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, my parents are dead."

Alyanna looked down in shame for a split second before casting her eyes back up to Peter. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your powers? Were you born with them?"

"Actually I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip to biology research lab," the boy explained rotating his wrist in where he was bitten.

Alyanna motions to his hands. "So do you shoot those web things out of your wrist?"

Peter shook his head. "Oh no! I designed these web-shooters and constructed the webbing myself," he explains proudly.

"You must be very talented. Remind me to talk to Tony about getting you a scholarship," she tells him, practically making Peter swoon.

"U-uh y-yeah! Thank you!" he babbles, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Alyanna smiles in return before igniting her boot blasters. Hovering in the air, Alyanna looks in the direction of where her soulmate had raged off too. "Right, here we go again."


	41. Taming the Beast Chapter 6

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Redirection**

 **Outskirts of Las Vegas**

The Hulk raged closer to the city. His fist slamming into the ground with every giant leap he took. His chest felt heavy and imagines of his soulmate flashed through his mind.

Inside of him, Bruce screamed to get out.

The big green Avenger suddenly stopped, peering over the horizon where the city resided.

Every instinct of his told him to destroy, to smash, to revenge. But the older Bruce got, the more conscious the Hulk became.

He huffed, remembering how he had helped the others defeat the creatures from the sky. Wasn't he supposed to be good now?

"Hulk good," he grunts out loud.

It was true. The Hulk didn't want to purposely kill innocent lives, but he just gets so...angry.

His rage blinds him and he loses control.

The girl...

Alyanna.

Her face imbedded into his mind and he shook his face as his eyes started to strain red.

"NO!" He roared, slamming his fist together.

The helicopter had tried to kill him, and the helicopter killed his soulmate.

People controlled helicopter.

People killed his mate.

People must suffer.

The very small mind of the Hulk lost all sense and once again the rage took over.

 **A few miles away...  
**  
The newly made team soared over the sky, Alyanna holding onto Peter while she tracked the Hulk down.

Peters senses were all over the place as he was flying 100 feet off the ground. He held onto Alyanna for dear life and he could only pray that she wouldn't drop him.

"Thanks for the ride again," he screams out over the sound of the rushing air.

"No problem! I figured it's better than you running!" She shouts back. "Remember the plan?" She questions him.

"Distract the Hulk away from the city, then let you take over!" He responds with a thumbs up.

Alyanna smiles under her helmet.

That smile turned to a frown as she spotted her soulmate running. She boosted herself faster, noticing that he was getting closer towards the highway.

"I'm going to throw you!" Alyanna yells to Peter.

The spider boy snaps his head up. "WHAT?!"

"Ready?"

"No," Peter whimpers but takes a deep breath.

In one motion, Alyanna swings Peter and propels him forward towards the Hulk.

Peter held back the scream as he flies through the air, narrowing his body so he could go faster.

As he approached the Hulk he prepares himself to land, but the Hulk suddenly stopped and turns to him.

"Shit!" Peter curses right before he slams right into the Hulk's muscular chest.

Alyanna flinches. "Whoops," she mumbles before flying off towards their target area.

 **Cuts to Peter and the Hulk  
**  
Peter jumped out of the way of a swinging fist, landing a few yards away.

He shot out a web to cover the Hulks face. He roared and backed away, clawing at the sticky substance.

"Hey Mr. Hulk! I'm gunna need you to follow me and not destroy the city," Peter tries, throwing another web around the Hulk's feet.

The Hulk growls as he stumbles to the ground, but in one motion he breaks out of the very strong webbing and is once again on his feet, this time running towards Spider-Man.

Peter yelps as he dodges each move from the strongest avenger. Without any buildings, it was very hard for Peter to maneuver around. He relied on swinging and jumping to avoid attacks, but having just the ground and a giant Hulk, he was struggling.

He breathed hard, his energy was stretching thin and he knew that he would be sleeping for half a day after this.

Every time Hulk would turn toward the city, Peter would throw another thing his way.

"Hulk squish bug!" He roared, thumping his fist on the ground as he tried to smash Peter.

"Hulk no squish bug!" Peter shouts back at him. "Hulk follow bug!"

Hulk narrows eyes. "Why," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Alyanna is alive," Peter states, his hands up in a defensive posture.

"You lie!" The Hulk roars. "People kill her!"

Peter shakes his masked head. "No! There was no one in the helicopter. The people who were controlling it is far away. Not in the city," he explains, hoping that he would understand.

The Hulk breathes heavily.

"But if you don't follow me now, than more people will come to try and stop you. And we don't want that."

Hulk looks down at the red suited boy. "Mate alive?"

Peter nods eagerly. "Yes! I'll take her to you, but you need to promise to follow me."

Hulk looks back at the city and then down at the boy. Clenching his fist, the Hulk nods

 **Cuts to Alyanna.  
**  
The young woman lands on the sand, her suit shutting off as if retracts back into her the compacted box. It's seen a lot of mileage and she hoped she wouldn't need it anymore. She wipes the dried blood from her face, letting her hair out from the tie and straightening up her clothes.

If Peter is as good as she believed he was, then he will have no problem getting the Hulk to come to her.

Her mind drifted to Bruce.

Her poor soulmate was so trap and she felt so guilty. She wondered where he would be if he had not became the Hulk.

No...

The Hulk was also her soulmate, in some way.

It was destiny for him to become this.

She just had to be strong enough to take him on.

Besides, the Hulk looks very similar to Bruce, in that they share the same handsome features. She had to admit to herself, that when she first heard of the Hulk and what he had done with Abomination, she was both scared and fascinated.

And then when she found out that this brilliant scientist was her third soulmate? She couldn't have believed it.

She turns to look at the sun that was beginning to set. Closing her eyes, she remembered the first time they had met.

 **Flashback**

 _Alyanna approaches cautiously and holds up her hand to him, wanting to make first contact to try and calm him down. He looked at her with burning bright green eyes and his teeth bared as he try to control the beast. Alyanna stepped closer and gently placed her hand on his face. As soon as her skin touched his, Bruce felt his whole body relax, his burning hand finally subsiding. His breathing began to even out and his heart rate decreased to a steady beat. The beast went back into his hole._

 _"Dr. Banner?" Alyanna says gently, her body surging with electricity at touching her soulmate._

 _Bruce stutters, his eyes never leaving hers. "Y-yes. My mate...you are actually here."_

 _Alyanna smiles, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "I am here, I finally found you."_

 _Bruce couldn't help but bring his arms around his small and beautiful mate. He leans down and buries his face into her neck, breathing in her sent before kissing her neck gently. "I've been waiting for this day for a decade. I almost believed I didn't have a mate or my mate would reject me because of the beast."_

 _Alyanna shushes him. "That doesn't matter anymore."_

 **End of Flashback**

A roar in the distance alerted her to the incoming pair.

She could see Peter running and it amazed her he strength this young kid had. He was definitely someone who she would want to be part of the team in the future.

She gave a sigh of relief. He had managed to get the Hulk to follow him. Now all she needed was to get him alone and she could calm him down enough for Bruce to come back.

Suddenly, something sounded in the distance.

Alyanna turned and paled at the sight.

"Oh no," she whispers, her shoulders slumping at the impending destruction.

 **Cuts to Peter and the Hulk**

The Hulk follows Peter willingly, the idea of his mate being alive was too tempting to pass up and he just had to see for himself. And if the bug was lying, well…

Squash.

Peter could see the mountain up ahead, and he pushed his feet to go faster. They were only a mile away when the sound of a chopper could be heard from above. He slides to a stop, his feet kicking up the rocks and sand.

Three helicopters appeared over the horizon, flying closer and closer towards them.

"Oh no!" Peter says under his mask. He turns to look at the Hulk who were glaring at the helicopters.

This was not going to end well.


	42. Taming the Beast Chapter 7

**The Girl With Six Marks**

 **Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Seventh-Mark**

 **Continued…**

The Helicopters grew closer to the Hulk and Peter Parker.

Their guns came down and pointed at their target.

"Watch out!" Peter yells as he flips away as the guns began to rain down a storm of ammunition.

The hulk roars as he shields his face, the bullets propelling off of his thick green skin.

Peter crouches down away from the fire, knowing well enough that he would be a goner if he interfered. He crawled away and tried to move behind the helicopters that were firing at the Hulk. They zoomed around him, unleashing their power.

From a distance, Alyanna watched in horror as her soulmate was being bombarded with round of bullets. Cursing, she reluctantly opens her suit once more.

Once the sleek metal fully encased her body, she shot up in the air and flew to aid her soulmate and new friend.

As soon as the helicopters let up to recharge, the Hulk took his chance and jumps up to grab one of the helicopters. He hangs on the tail, grabbing the back propeller and ripping it off easily. As he jumps away, the helicopter spins out of control before plummeting into the ground and exploding into a ball of fire.

Peter took the opportunity as well to rise up and shoot a line of webbing to one of the helicopter's foot bar. With all of his strength, Peter gripped onto the webbing a pulled back with all his might. The aircraft tried to move higher out of the hold, and Peter was suddenly lifted into the air.

He lets out a scream has his body moved away from the ground at a rapid pace. The helicopter reared up and flew in erratic pattern, trying to fling Peter off.

He began to climb up the webbing and when he finally reached the cockpit, he was surprised to see it empty. "Alyanna was right," he says to himself. Using his webbing, he shoots out a ball onto the controls.

"Self destruct in ten..nine..eight," the automatic voice speaks.

Backflipping out of the helicopter, Peter falls back to the earth as the aircraft explodes above him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Peter prepares himself to land, and as he was about to hit the ground, he was swooped back up into the air.

Alyanna holds onto Peter's arm as she doges the falling debri. "You okay?" she asks him, finding a spot on the ground the set him down.

"Yeah, thanks!" He tells her sincerely before she turns and takes off to help the Hulk.

Meanwhile, the Hulk grabs a missle that the remaining helicopter shot at him and slams it into the ground.

Alyanna flies up to grab the helicopter's attention and whoever was flying it. She aims her arm gun to release some missile of her own and to her astonishment, the chopper flew to avoid them.

"So there really is someone behind the controls," she concludes. As the helicopter aimed towards her now, Alyanna quickly flies to avoid being targeted. But the aircraft locked onto her as it released the heat seeking missile.

"Jarvis, code 'let it rain,'" she commands and her suit immediately ejected mini solar flares to distract the missile away from her.

It worked and one missile exploded as it hit one of the solar flares.

On the ground, the Hulk could feel his hand tingling as he stared at the familiar ironman suit.

"Mate," he thunders, a feeling overcoming him that he never experienced before.

Worry.

The Hulk felt anxious at seeing his soulmate battle it out with the potential danger.

He wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

Slamming his fist onto the ground, the incredible Hulk picks up a big chunk of the crust that broke away from the earth. He spins in a circle a few times to gain speed as he releases the large piece of the ground and it flies towards the last helicopter.

As it collided with the flying machine, it exploded into a big heap of hot metal.

It rained down fire and metal and the area surrounded them now looked like a helicopter graveyard.

Alyanna felt her heart flutter at her soulmate's action. And she flew quickly to be at his side. She unsuited herself as soon as her foot touched the ground. In one motion, she threw herself towards him, wrapping her arms around one of his large legs.

The Hulk grunted in surprise, looking down at the tiny woman who was hugging him tightly. His beating heart skipped two beats and he couldn't help but feel himself smile.

She was alive and safe and finally back in his arms.

"Mate, safe!" He said cheerfully, reaching down and picking her up. He brought her in for another hug and she wrapped her hands around his meaty neck.

"Yes! So are you," she cries, kissing his green sweaty cheek.

They held each other for a moment before there was a clearing of a throat. The couple looks down to see Peter staring at them sheepishly. Alyanna pats the Hulk's chest to get him to put her down and he obliges.

Alyanna walks over to Peter who's mask had been torn. She slips the mask off and bring the young boy into a small hug. "Thank you so much for your help. You did awesome," she praises.

He beams back at her. "Thank you. You both were awesome, uh i mean amazing, I mean so cool! ARG! You know what I mean," he blushed in embarrassment at his mumbling.

Alyanna chuckles and pats his shoulder. "You better get back to your classmates, I'm sure the teacher is worried about you since it's almost dark."

His face pales and he facepalms himself. "Crap! Aunt May is going to kill me! I'm probably going to be suspended!"

"Don't worry! I'll talk to Tony who can talk to the school. I'll give you my number so if you need me or the Avengers at all you can easily reach us." She pulls out her phone from her boot and they exchange numbers.

"Thank you so much Ms. Jones! I'll never forget this!"

"Don't mention it, I'm glad we met," Alyanna tells him sincerely.

Peter smiles one last time before turning and taking off.

Alyanna watched him disappear before turning to look at the Hulk.

The green beast stared back at her with soft eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alyanna asks him, and she see his whole chest rise and fall as he breathes.

Staring down at her, the Hulk grins.

"Sure."

 **Next Scene**

 **Hours Later**

Alyanna and the Hulk walked for miles throughout the night. They watched the stars light up the sky in the darkness of the desert. When Alyanna became exhausted, the Hulk carried her in his arms. She gave him directions and fell asleep.

When she awoke, she was stunned to see that they had made it to their destination.

The Hulk sat down on the ground, still carrying her gently in his arms.

They were at the grand canyon, at the top of the best view for a sunrise. This was the place where Alyanna wanted to hike ten miles with Bruce. It was absolutely…

"Beautiful," Alyanna says out loud, her eyes widening in awe at how the sun hit against the rock. It was a sight she'd never forget.

Turning to look at the Hulk, Alyanna was pleasantly surprised to see him enjoying the view as well. A deep sigh escapes from within his chest and he truly looked to be at peace.

"Are you alright?" She asks him gently, noticing that he was deep in thought.

"Hulk sad," he says simply.

She frowns, turning her body completely to face him. "Why are you sad?"

"Because Hulk must go," was his response, his eyes moving down to look at her.

Alyanna gave him a sad smile before reaching up and brushing a hand across his cheek. She stared into his eyes, seeing Bruce's eyes staring back at her. Leaning forward, Alyanna gently presses her lips against his.

The spark of electricity ignited within them, and Alyanna felt her whole body buzzing at the sensation. She could feel the massive body around her shrink down into the familiar body of her soulmate. Their lips never departed and she wraps her arms around the now smaller neck. When she finally did pull away, she gave Bruce a huge smile.

He stares back at her in confusion. "What happened?" His light voice whispers, his arms coming around to hold her.

She lets out a short laugh, turning to look at the beautiful landscape before meeting his eyes once more. "I'll tell you when we get home. Until then, let's just enjoy the moment," she replies, hugging him tightly once more.

This certainly was an interesting trip. The couple continue to hug each other as the sun rose into the sky; another day rolled by for the girl with the six-or should we say seven-marks.

 **THE END**

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Oh my gosh the fourth story of The Girl WIth The Six Marks is officially completed! I cannot believe that my ideas from a year ago are finally coming out to play. Thank you all for the support you have all given me. Everyday that I see you all reading and enjoying my story pushes me to write and complete them!**

 **My son is now five months old, and every time he's napping or playing I'm escaping to the world of soulmarks and writing out these chapters for you!**

 **I am going to be taking some time and revising the past chapter while writing the next substory so it may be awhile before I update a new chapter. However I will continue to post in the short-stories so if you haven't already please follow that book so you can get the latest updates!**

 **Don't worry...the story is nowhere near over. I can already envision this story reaching seventy-seven chapters before I write the begin the sequel. How exciting!**

 **Alright, alright, enough of the authors note!**

 **Till next time my lovely readers!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**

 **Unknown Bunker Across the Country**

The red warning light flashes across the screen, lighting up the features of a middle age man. On the screen, four helicopters had the word 'destroyed' plastered over it. His hand rest on the shoulder of a younger man who seemed to trimble under the more authoritative figure.

"Your plan has failed," the smooth and deep comment seemed to echo through the underground room.

"T-the girl had help," the younger man replies. "The Hulk would be destroying the city by now."

"And the instigator?" The older man inquires, his eyes never leaving the video surveillance of the six-marked Avenger.

"His brainwash has worn off, and he has no collection of the events. He's currently in the hospital."

The mysterious man nods in approval before turning his back to him. As he walks away, the boy turns to face him. "I-I promise I won't fail again."

The other man paused in his track, his thick boot clicking against the ground one single time. Without turning around, the man's voice seem to crawl out and wrap around the frighten boy's spine.

"No, you won't."

The man snapped his fingers and the side door to the room opened up and another tall figure walks in.

He had shoulder length dark hair, a daze look in his eyes. His metal arm along with his face lit up in the flashing red light.

The young looked between the two men and paled in the face. "No! Please!"

The older man continued out of the room, the door closing and the sound of the man's screams grew dimmer and dimmer as he continued down the hall, a sinister smile gracing his face.


End file.
